


Happy Together

by Phoenix_Tears



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Comedy, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HyungHyuk - Freeform, In later chapters - Freeform, Jooheon is the real baby, M/M, Monsta X family saga, My tag list is becoming too long, Photographer Kihyun, Possessive kihyun, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Wonho and shownu are fitness freaks as usual, Wonho is a college student, Wonkyun smut, also this fic has no cheating, and no sadness, appa shownu, bodybuilding, changkyun is a proper little shit, dont take any of this seriously, eomma kihyun, hyunghyuk smut, i am shit at tagging, im and jooheon are their kids, its just something to make you smile, jealous Kihyun, jooheon is the only straight one, minhyuk the thirsty neighbor, model minhyuk, monsta family, showki smut, slowbuild, this is just for fun, wonho and IM in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 58,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/pseuds/Phoenix_Tears
Summary: Everything's perfect in the Showki household, until Lee Minhyuk moves in as their neighbor. He is out to create trouble and Kihyun knows it. Shownu is oblivious and Kihyun is sensitive and Changkyun is a little devil who is up to no good. Then there is Jooheon, who is just done with all of their shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first ever fic for Monsta X and I am excited. I never thought I would be writing in a new fandom but Monsta X just made me write this trope..they literally made me I think. What with all the showki moments and then the showmin moments. 
> 
> This is just purely fun and has nothing to do with any of the boys. I hope you will smile reading this the same way I smiled writing this.

“I can eat by myself,” Changkyun complained as Kihyun tried to put another morsel of food into his mouth.

“You can but eat this first,” Kihyun said.

“He is not your only son, you know,” Jooheon complained from the other side of the table. Kihyun rolled his eyes but doesn’t stop.

“He just came back home after so long…look at him, he is only bones…this is all your fault,” Kihyun said to Hyun woo who just entered the room ready for office.

“My fault? What did I do?” Hyun woo asked, perplexed.

“You are the one who agreed to let him go to the summer camp, and now look at him,” Kihyun said angrily.

“What is all this? And where is breakfast?” Hyun woo said, noticing all the food laid out in the table.

“Ahhh..I have decided that we will all be eating a little more healthy from now, Changkyunnie needs to get healthier and Jooheonie needs more energy, and Hyunwoo..you could lose some weight, so from now this is breakfast,” said Kihyun.

Jooheon pushed his plate away, “I will have food from school I think,” he said.

“No, sit right there…you are not going anywhere till you finish all that,” Kihyun said and then pushed a green looking substance into Changkyun’s hand.

“What is this?” He asked.

“It’s kale,” Kihyun said watching Changkyun bravely attempt to down it in one go.

“Dad…please tell him to stop this,” Jooheon complained to Hyunwoo.

“Kihyunaa…I thin-,” Hyunwoo began.

“I have been up since 5 in the morning today to make sure that you all eat healthy and you are just going to complain and not eat?” Kihyun asked.

“What? No...I was just going to say that I think this is a great idea. Jooheon, do as he says, the school breakfast is terribly unhealthy, and Ki prepared this with so much love,” Hyunwoo said and began to gobble down the substance before him to set an example.

Jooheon shook his head with crossed eyes, but he knew it was a lost fight. He looked at Changkyun who was still being force fed the revolting thing and thanked heavens that he could at least sneak and hide the food in his bag instead of eating.

“Isn’t it time for you to go? I thought you had a shoot today?” Changkyun asked between mouthfuls.

“Yes…it is time, but you lot have to finish eating first,” Kihyun said.

“You are running late Ki…I will make sure they have eaten it all,” Hyunwoo said looking at the clock.

“But I don’t trust you,” Kihyun said without turning around, “The moment I leave you will let them go out and eat all that junk crap which they dare to call food and you will eat it too.”

Jooheon groaned. He was about to retort with a biting comment but the doorbell interrupted him.

“I will get it,” Hyunwoo got up.

 

 

 

“Minhyuk…what a surprise. How come you are here this early?” Hyunwoo asked seeing their new neighbor. Minhyuk had moved in just last weekend. Hyunwoo had seen him struggling with some large boxes and had rushed to help him.

“I never got to thank you properly for helping me with those boxes last day,” Minhyuk said, “So I thought I will cook something for you in return.”

“Aish, it was no trouble to help you…you didn’t have to make me food,” Hyunwoo said with a smile.

“No…I had to. You see we are neihbors now and this is the first time I am coming here, so how can I come empty handed?” Minhyuk asked.

“Also…this is an invitation,” He said.

“Invitation?” Hyunwoo asked in surprise.

“I am hosting a housewarming party next week, I wanted to invite you for that,” Minhyuk said.

 

 

It’s been five minutes since Hyunwoo left to see who was at the door. Suddenly there was a loud laugh from the other room and they all looked up in surprise. Kihyun sighed and got up to check what was happening, warning the kids to finish the breakfast before he returned.

He wondered who was there to visit so early in the morning as he walked to main room only  to see a very handsome looking man running his hands across Hyunwoo’s biceps as they both stood there laughing.

“So you work out every day?” The man was asking his hands still on the biceps.

Hyunwoo was about to reply but right then Minhyuk caught Kihyun’s eye.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Minhyuk asked.

“No I am his husband,” Kihyun said, walking towards Hyunwoo and pulling his hands into his own…successfully dislodging Minhyuk’s hold on the bicep in the process.

“You are married? But you look so young!” Minhyuk exclaimed.

“We were high school sweethearts…,” Hyunwoo said with a smile and looked at Kihyun.

But Kihyun was not looking at him, and was instead throwing daggers at Minhyuk with his eyes. This wasn’t the first time Hyunwoo caught the attention of a needy guy…but this was the first time the guy was so pretty. And Minhyuk was flirting with Hyunwoo while he-his husband, was standing right there. Kihyun wanted to shove the guy out and close the door on his face.

“So what do you do?” Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk then.

“I do a bit of modeling here and there…and then some art stuff too,” Minhyuk said.

“Modelling? No wonder you are so fit and handsome,” Hyun woo replied and Kihyun’s eyes shot up. Hello…he was right here. He decided it was time he broke up the cozy meeting.

“Honey…I am running late, and you promised to stay and make sure the kids ate everything,” said Kihyun with a smile.

Hyunwoo stopped short seeing the smile. Hyunwoo knew that smile really well. It meant I am being nice now but later I will have your funereal. He was in trouble…for what he didn’t know.

“Kids? You guys have kids?” Minkyun asked with a huge smile interrupting them, not seeing turned off at all.

“Yes, two. Our oldest Jooheon is just about to go off to college, and our changkyunnie is in high school,” Hyunwoo said with a proud smile.

“Really? Wow...you guys did everything fast it seems,” said Minhyuk.

“Actually, they both were my elder sister’s kids. But she and her husband died soon after we got married, and we decided to adopt them,” Hyun woo explained.

“The poor children, to lose their parents so young, I am so sorry,” Minhyuk said putting his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

“Why? They have us as parents and they are every happy thank you very much. And as much as we would love to sit all day and chat, some of us have to actually work, so if you don’t mind…,” Kihyun said.

“Oh…sure, sure. I shouldn’t have taken up your time now. We can talk much more during the party …I will leave now,” Minhyuk said, “I hope you like the food, Hyunwoo,” He said just before Kihun closed the door.

“Food? What food?” Kihyun asked, at last noticing the casserole in Hyunwoo’s hand.

“Oh…this? Minhyuk gave this to me as a thank you for helping him with his boxes the other day,” Hyunwoo said with a smile.

“You helped him move in?” Kihyun asked in surprise, “You are too busy when I ask you to help me put a nail on the wall, but you have to time to help the neighbors?”

“No…Kihyu-,” Hyunwoo began.

“You know what, I don’t have time for this. Thanks to you I am already late. At least make sure the kids eat everything, and…” He looked at the casserole with disdain, “throw this away.”

“Thr-,” Hyun woo began but saw the expression on Kihyun’s face and stopped.

“I will leave now,” Kihyun said walking back to the dining room, and kissing both Changkyun and Jooheon on cheeks.

“Jooheon, eat that all or you won’t be going out with your friends tonight,” Kihyun warned as he gathered his equipment and coat.

“Why do you not say anything to him?” Jooheon asked agastly pointing to Changkyun.

“Because he unlike you has already ate everything,” Kihyun said and Jooheon saw to his surprise that it was true. Changkyun’s plate was clean…he had even drank the kale and was smiling with a smug look. Jooheon was sure that wherever it might be, the food was not in his brother’s stomach.

He waited until he heard the door close behind Kihyun and then asked, “What did you do?”

“What…me? I didn’t do anything,” Changkyun said trying to act innocent.

“Yeah right...spill. How come your plate is clean?” Jooheon asked again.

“I just put it into dad’s plate,” Changkyun said with a smile.

“And the kale?”

Changkyun continued to grin smugly and pointed at the potted plant in the corner.

“Yaaa….you little shit,” Jooheon said.

“Jooheon! If Kihyun hears you curse like that-,” Hyunwoo said coming back to the dining room after seeing Kihyun off.

“I won’t let him hear,” Jooheon said sneakily. And then he caught sight of the casserole still in Hyunwoo’s hand.

“What’s that?” Changkyun asked, having noticed the same thing.

“Good food, the new neighbor is a lifesaver,” Jooheon said snatching I from Hyunwoo.

“How did u know?” Hyunwoo asked.

“You guys were taking a long time…so I decided to see what was going on,” Jooheon said digging into the casserole.

“You mean you spied…give me some too,” Changkyun said as he tried reach around Jooheon to get his hands on the food.

“You two are acting as if you haven’t seen food for ages,” Hyunwoo said, “Don’t let Kihyun know that I didn’t throw this away.”

“Yeah…sure, sure. This tastes so good. Try this out Dad,” Jooheon said pushing a bit of the food towards Hyunwoo.

“No, I will have what Kihyun made. He worked so hard and it is really tasty,” Hyunwoo said continuing to eat from his plate which now had Changkyun’s share in it too.

Jooheon and Changkyun exchanged agast looks.

“He is just whipped,” Changkyun muttered again before digging back into Minhyuk’s casserole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I didn't expect such a warm welcome. I honestly loved all your comments. Thank you so much!
> 
> To clarify a few things...this fic won't have any cheating so all those worried about Minhyuk please rest easy. And yes the other boys will be coming in soon enough.

"No we are not going," Kihyun said adamantly. Hyunwoo had just dropped the bomb that Minhyuk had invited him to his house warming party. He couldn't believe the balls of that guy. 

"But...he invited us. It would be rude to decline," said Hyunwoo.

"He didn't invite us...he  just invited you," said Kihyun.

"So, you are my husband, inviting me is like inviting you, we are a package deal right?" said Hyunwoo, putting his hand around Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"Don't try to sweet talk me," said Kihyun pushing his hand away.

"We have to go Kihyun. He is our neighbor, it will look bad if we don't go," said Hyunwoo.

"No, we are not going. I don't care how it looks," said Kihyun.

"Fine, then I will go alone. I will say that you are sick or something," said Hyunwoo and began walking away to get ready.

"Wait....you are not going anywhere either," said Kihyun.

"Why not? I want to go and as I said earlier it will be rude," said Hyunwoo adamantly.

"You are not going alone and I can't leave the kids alone," said Kihyun.

"Why not? They are older now Ki, Joohoon will be going to college in two months, and Changkyun is not a baby anymore either," said Hyunwoo.

"He is still a baby to me," said Kihyun.

"They are old enough to survive a night without you and me hovering over them, and Jooheon will take care of Chankyun," said Hyunwoo.

"Bu-," Kihyun began.

"Please, Ki. Minhyuk is just trying to be friendly, I know you think he is flirting with me but why don't you trust me? Have I ever done something to make you doubt us?" Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun was silent. Hyunwoo sighed, "Just this once, I know that you will like the man once you get to know him...he is a nice guy and you both will have loads to talk too, he is a model and you are after all a very talented photographer."

Kihyun let out a deep breath, "fine, I will do it. But if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, its his funeral."

  


  


"Dinner is in the kitchen, eat it at the right time," Kihyun said to his sons, "And just because we both are not here, don't think you can stay up as late as you like."

"Don't worry Ki, they can handle themselves," Hyunwoo said. They both were dressed up and ready to leave. Now if only Kihyun would finish giving his detailed lecture they could go.

"Changkyun, make sure your brother stays home, and Jooheon make sure your brother is studying and not playing overwatch," Kihyun kept on. Changkyun was rolling his eyes and Jooheon seemed to have had enough.

"Yeah, yeah...we know. Stop worrying...and please eave already. I have to applications to finish," said Jooheon. 

"Okay, we will go now," Kihyun said at last and all of the others sighed in relief internally.

"They are good kids, Ki, stop worrying so much," said Hyunwoo.

"I have been to too many parent teacher meetings to actually believe that about our children, they just act like angels when you are around," said Kihyun just as they reached the door of the house next door.

  


  


Jooheon slowly crept out of his room. He couldn't believe his luck. It was very rare for both his parents to be away at night and at last it happened right on the day of the biggest party ever. Now he just had to get away from the house without Changkyun seeing, which won't be difficult since his brother had locked himself up in his room and started playing Overwatch the moment their parents left.

He had switched off the light in the hall earlier to make his getaway easier. He tiptoed to the front room and started to open the door, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Going somewhere?" a voice called out from the darkness and Jooheon screamed in surprise.

"Yaaa, you scared the hell out me," Jooheon shouted as the lights got switched on revealing a smiling Changkyun.

"Hyung, why are you all dressed up?" Chnagkyun asked looking like a pillar of innocence.

"Dressed up? Me?" Jooheon looked at himself appearing surprised to see himself wearing jeans and his jacket, "umm...that- yaaa you are dressed up too," Jooheon said noticing that changkyun wasn't in his bed clothes either.

"Oh...I was thinking about that party, I heard its going to be amazing, thought I should try it out," said Changkyun nonchalantly.

"You are joking right? How will you get there? And did you think I would allow it?" Jooheon asked.

"I am not joking and I am not asking your permission. And considering you were going to the same place, you can just give me a lift," said Changkyun.

"And why would I do that?" Jooheon asked tying his hands.

"Because if you don't take me I will call Dad right now and then we both won't be able to go. And you will be grounded," said Changkyun.

"Yo- haaa, if you tell Dad I will also tell him that you were playing Overwatch and not studying like he asked, " said Jooheon.

"But I didn't play overwatch., you just thought I was playing...also I did study. I have done all my work. Come check if you want," said Changkyun with a smile. Jooheon looked shocked but then he tried to calm down.

"Look, you can't come to this party," said Jooheon

"Why not?" 

"Be-because..you are too young," 

"I am just a year and half younger than you, and I am certainly the more responsible one of us two,so that actually makes me older," said Changkyun.

"Is this how you speak to your hyung?" Jooheon asked in exasperation, "and anyway what will you do there...you will be bored and I can't go around with you tagging along."

"I won't be tagging around you...don't worry about that. Some of my friends are also there," said Changkyun.

"Bu-" Jooheon started.

"This is the only time we can do something like this...do you actually want to waste time here arguing with me now?" Changkyun asked, " also...if this makes you feel any better, I will come back early with my friends and make sure that both of our dads don't get the wind of any of this."

Jooheon considered for a minute. It was not a bad idea. And its was not like Changkyun was a kid. He was sixteen and could take care of himself.

"Fine, but you better behave," Jooheon said and shook hands with his brother, sealing the whole deal even as his gut told him that this was going to get him into heaps of trouble and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? What do you think will happen now? Jookyun is upto no good and Kihyun is gonna flip if he finds out...lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of time...sorry. Real life just intervenes at inopportune times. Haha.
> 
> And this one is revealing a new character.. Guess who?

Changkyun looked around the party...he was in the middle of the dance floor. People were moving to the music everywhere around him. It had been easy enough to lose Jooheon once they had reached the party. His brother had enough friends around him to be keeping an eye out on him. It was too easy to get away. Now he just needed to find...he stilled as he felt a strong arm around his waist.

"Took you long enough to get here," a voice whispered near his ear.

Changkyun smiled. He knew the voice. " I have been waiting for so long...thought you ditched me." The voice said his lips close enough to Changkyun's ear to give him goosebumps.

"All good things in life take time, hyung...you have to learn to be patient," Changkyun said turning around and Wonho's other arm also wrapped around his waist...pulling him closer as he slowly began to move their bodies to the rhythm of the song.

"Let's get out of here," said Wonho.

"Already?," said Changkyun even though he was relieved to get out of the crowded party atmosphere. Parties weren't his scene the way they were for Wonho.

"I know you hate this kind of thing... but you still came here for me, so lets do something better," said Wonho.

"What about these people, they are your guests. Shouldn't you be here?" asked Changkyun.

"Nah...my friends can manage here. I wanna spend the rest of the night with you...these guys can do whatever the hell they want," said Wonho.

"What do you have in mind," Changkyun asked his hands snaking around Wonho's neck.

"Ummmm...maybe a long ride on the bike? And food of course," said Wonho.

"Let's go already," Changkyun said excitedly, parting away from Wonho. 

Wonho smiled and allowed himself to be led as Changkyun maneuvered the crowd to lead them to the exit. Sometimes he still marveled at the play of luck though which he had met this boy. Their worlds were so far apart that there meeting one another or hitting it off with each other was nothing short of a miracle. 

It had been another party, and there he was...Changkyun and his friends had walked in without a clue...it was obvious that they had sneaked out and that they probably had no freaking experience. Changkyun had looked that innocent that night and Wonho had wanted to protect him.

But God how wrong he was...turns out it was him who needed the protection, not Changkyun. Wonho smiled remembering how much of a little spitfire his boy is. Changkyun knew to give back as good as he got. Wonho had realized that as he watched the small boy kick a guy in the balls for attempting to get a girl to drink a spiked drink.  Changkyun was not to be messed with. 

That night had ended with him pinning Changkyun against a wall, their hands and mouths desperate around one another. And that hadn't been enough.  Of course it wouldn't be.  Changkyun was not somebody whom you forgot after a night. 

Wonho had been addicted. Its been two whole months since then and he was just getting worse.

"Are we hiding from someone?" Wonho asked as he saw Changkyun's eyes darting left and right seemingly on lookout.

"Bambam bailed on me...so I needed a ride. And Jooheon hyung was coming here anyway... So I caught a ride with him," said Changkyun. 

"That doesn't explain why you are hiding, " Wonho said as Changkyun continued to lead them out of the room. 

"The last thing I want is for him to see us and tell our parents," said Changkyun. 

"Would that be so bad? We are dating... Its not as if-" Wonho began. 

"You haven't met Yoo Kihyun or else you wouldn't be saying this. And I am still in school, " said Changkyun. 

"So? " Wonho said. 

"You are in college... As if Kihyun wouldn't lose his shit just as it is...if he finds out you are older than me-," 

"It's just three years," said Wonho. 

"It wouldn't matter if you are three years or thirty years older, in his eyes I am still a little baby" Changkyun said. They were out of the house now. 

"But you are my baby too, " Wonho said with a cheeky smile. 

Changkyun sighed, "I think I will just go back home," he said turning away. Leave it up to his boyfriend to come up with the corniest lines in the most inopportune moments. 

"Changkyunaa...stop. It was a bad joke. Come with me. I promised you a long drive..., " Wonho said holding him back. 

"Fine, and you better feed me too, " said Changkyun with a sigh. He really didn't have any intentions to go. He secretly loved the corny lines... Not that he would ever tell that to Wonho. 

Wonho smiled and led them to where he had parked his bike. He took a helmet and fixed it on Changkyun's head before securing his own. 

"It's a good thing you are hot...," Changkyun said with an amused smile as his boyfriend swung a leg around the bike and brought it to life. With his leather jacket, boots and perfect face Wonho looked like he was about to shoot an advertisement for the bike.

"And its a good thing you are cute," Wonho replied as Changkyun climbed onto the back and wound his hands tightly around his stomach. 

 

 

"Hyunwoo, you made it, " Minhyuk said as he saw who was at the doorstep. 

"Of course.... How could we miss it. We are the neighbours after all," Hyunwoo said smiling as Minhyuk led him and Kinhyun inside. 

The party was already in full swing and Kihyun could see that all the elites of their community were present. He had to begrudgingly accept that not coming would have been a mistake. Their absence would have been noted. 

"This place looks amazing, Minhyuk, " Hyunwoo was saying. And again begrudgingly KIhyun had to agree. The house was impressive. And that was a huge compliment. It took a lot to impress Kihyun.

"Thank you. You are too sweet,  Hyunwoo," Minhyuk said his hands on Hyunwoo's arm. 

"You live all alone?  This is such a big house for one person, " Kihyun said then partly to remind Minhyuk that he was right there and partly because he was sick of the two of them smiling at each other like idiots. 

"Its big I know... But this house has been my dream forever. I am alone here now... But maybe there will be someone to share it with me soon, " Minhyuk said and Kihyun couldn't decide it if he was looking at Hyunwoo as he said it. 

Control. He really needed to control. Hyunwoo was his husband. Why was he getting so possessive and jealous. Yoo Kihyun doesn't do jealousy. So he smiled... It was what he called his business smile

"And then... I have you guys all near me. So it's not like I will be alone anyway. I can come over anytime right? It's just a wall away, " Minhyuk was saying. And that was the last straw for Kihyun and he was about to tell him what he actually thought but was interrupted. 

"Minhyuk darling,  the house looks wonderful," said a lady who pulled him down for a hug. She was followed by a man who looked like her husband. Kihyun have seen them in parties but have never been properly aquained. 

"Thank you so much, Momo," MInhyuk said hugging her back.  And then he proceeded to introduce her to Hyunwoo and Kihyun. 

"This is Mr and Mrs Lee, they were the ones who suggested me this neighbourhood," Minhyuk told them. 

"And Momo, meet Hyunwoo and Kihyun,  they are my neighbours, "  said Minhyuk and Hyunwoo shook hands with Mr Lee. 

"How is Wonho? Didn't he come?  " Minhuk asked then. 

"Wonho is our son, " Momo said as an explanation to Kihyun, "He is doing great... Loving the college life. Getting up to all sorts of mischief, bit then he is young. It's lonely at home without him though, " she said. 

"Our son is also leaving to college very soon, " said Kihyun. He hadn't considered how lonely their home will be without Jooheon. Thank God there was still time before Changkyun would have to leave too. 

"Really?  You look too young to have that old kids, " said Momo looking at Hyunwoo and Kihyun in surprise. 

"Its their nephews.. They were orphans and these two adopted them, " Minhyuk said as an explanation. 

Momo's eyes went wide, "Oh my god... The poor kids, " she said and Minhyuk nodded. 

Kihyun had had enough of it. What the hell was wrong with Minhyuk?  It wasn't his place to reveal their family history to anyone. 

"I think I will go and get a drink, " he said, walking away without giving anyone a chance to say anything. 

"Is he okay? " he heard Momo Hyunwoo. 

"I am sorry... Kihyun is just very protective of the kids.. He doesn't like to bring up their past, " Hyunwoo was saying. 

Kihyun cursed. Of course Hyunwoo had to remain polite always. They were butting into their life and his husband just had to smile and listen.  He really needed a drink.  A strong one at that if he had any hopes of surviving the night without punching Minhyuk.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? What can I say... I love wonkyun. Its my otp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update... How are you lovely people? Thank you for all the comments... I love them all and I will get to replying to them all personally very soon... I have just been a bit too caught up with real life. But I read every comment and I love all of them.
> 
> All the wonkyun support I received for last chapter was just amazing!! Thank you so much... I didn't know wonkyun was so popular. I have people to fangirl with about my two fave ships Now yeey.   
> I really hope you enjoy the update.

"So Kihyun?  What do you do for a living? " Kihyun turned around and noticed that Momo's husband had followed him to the bar. 

"I am a fashion photographer, " he replied and gulped a bit more of his drink.

"And your husband? " the man asked. 

" He is a fitness trainer for athletes. He also owns a gym, " said Kihyun. 

"That's great. But you both would be travelling a lot right. How do you manage with the kids... It must be very difficult," said the man. 

"Our kids are very accommodating. And mostly we have been able to work out schedules so that one of us is home. And now Hyunwoo concentrates more on the gym... He doesn't take personal clients anymore, " said Kihyun. 

"Why not?" asked the man. 

"Being a celebrity trainer must pay a lot...," the guy said. 

Kihyun was starting to get irritated with the guy's questions but he went on unaware, "my son Wonho is quite into fitness and bodybuilding himself... Maybe he would be interested in talking to Hyunwoo."

"The one whom Minhyuk was talking about? " Kihyun asked. 

"Yes,  he is home now for the holidays... Just finished his first year on college, " 

"Oh.. What is he studying? " Kihyun asked. 

"He is doing sound engineering," 

"That's great, " Kihyun said but he wasn't really paying attention. 

"Baby... There you are. I was looking everywhere for you, " Kihyun looked around and saw Momo walking towards them. 

"I was just chatting with Kihyun here, what happened? " the man said putting his hand around Momo.

"I don't know....," Momo was fidgeting around. 

"What happened? " the guy asked. 

"I just got a call from police...," she whispered. 

"What? " her husband asked in alarm. 

"Wonho had a party at the house and there seems to have been some issue," she said in worry. 

"Party? What party? " he asked. 

"I don't know. I think you should talk to them. I said I will call back, " said Momo and handed over the phone to her husband.

"I shouldn't have listened to you.  I knew letting him host that stupid party would only mean trouble...but no,  your baby won't do anything wrong... Now look what he has done, " Mr Lee said angrily taking the phone from Momo.  

"It's definitely some misunderstanding. Wonho isnt like that, " Momo said to Kihyun before following Mr Lee who had gone out to make the call.

"The kids these days are just so spoilt, " a woman who was next to them listening said then. 

"Why blame only the kids, parents are just as bad..., " Kihyun said.

"I am Hwasa," the woman introudeced herself.

"Kihyun, " he said taking her extended hand.

"I know what happened at that party, " she said.

"What happened? And how do you know? "

"The kids got very loud and the neighbours called the police. And let's just say the cops didn't find many of them in good shape... All of them were drunk. Some high...but the huge noise was because apparently a fight had broken out between some of them,  it's a mess. And it was a huge party... I expect a lot of kids we know must be there. Disgracing their parents name,  "

"It's their own fault. They obviously did not do a good job raising the kids.  I mean, I also have two kids and not one of them would ever be caught stepping a toe out of line. My Jooheon is about to go to college and till now he has never even once got into a fight. Not has there been any kind of issue with alcohol or drugs. And my Changkyun is so mature for his age. The point is I have taught the-, " he stopped as his phone began to ring. 

"Excuse me, " he said to the woman and took it out.

"Hello, is this Yoo Kihyun?" the voice said through the phone. 

"Yes, " Kihyun asked. 

"We are calling about your son Jooheon, " the voice said, " He was arrested an hour ago for being involved in a fight at a party he was attending and is currently in custody, I request you come to the station soon, " said the voice which seemed to be that of a policeman. 

"What Jooheon is under arrest?  Kihyun said and then noticed Hwasa. 

He turned around and whispered into the phone, "I think you have got the wrong person. Are you sure you are calling for the right Jooheon? "

"You are Yoo Kihyun,  husband of Son Hyunwoo right? " 

"Yes, "

"Then I am afraid we have your son itself. I request you come here as soon as possible if you wouldn't want your son to spent the night in jail, " the officer said.

"Hello... H-" Kihyun tried to speak but the call as cut already. 

"Is there any problem? " Hwasa asked her face a bit gleeful. 

"No... I-I just need to find my husband, " said Kihyun walking away. 

 

 

"So you only train athletes?" Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo. 

"I don't really do much training work these days..., " Hyunwoo said sipping his drink. Kihyun was still at the bar and seemed do be having fun. He was glad Minhyuk was sticking with him... Other wise he would have been bored out of his mind. He was not very good at striking up conversations with strangers like Kihyun. 

"Why?  Because you don't enjoy it? " Minhyuk asked. 

"I do enjoy it a lot..., " said Hyunwoo, "But it would mean I have to be away from home a lot."

"You are such a family man, " said Minhyuk. 

"It wouldn't be fair to ask Kihyun to stay at home always to care for the kids. He already gave up a lot for our family, so I thought starting the gym was a good idea. I could be a more hands on dad and it would give Kihyun more freedom to pursue his job, " said Hyunwoo. 

"You are such a supportive husband," Minhyuk said, "Kihyun is so lucky. I swear if you have been single I would have had my hooks on you so fast." 

"Haha... I will take that as a compliment. But I disagree. I am the lucky one to find Kihyun, " said Hyunwoo. 

"Really? " Minhyuk asked in surprise. From what he had seen of Kihyun, the guy always seemed to be cranky to Hyunwoo. 

"Yes,  he gives his life for the ones he love. We were just married when my sister died.  Kihyun had just got his dream job...he never wanted to be a fashion photographer you see. He wanted to peruse nature photography...and had just got offered a position at a famous magazine, " said Hyunwoo. 

"But then the babies were all alone...they lost both their parents in a single night. Everyone thought we wouldn't be able to handle it... Even I doubted if we could at times. But never Kihyun. He stepped up and just took charge. Gave up the job like it meant nothing...he whines and nags for the smallest things but Ki has never complained even once about having to overnight become the dad for two kids whom he barely knew...you saw how protective he is of them. Now tell me...don't you think I am the lucky one? " Hyunwoo asked. 

Minhyuk smiled, " I had wondered why you were so whipped but now I know. You really are lucky. Even I have a crush on him now I think... Can I have him or maybe he has a brother?" He asked.

"I am very possessive so no you can't have him. But yes he does have a brother, " Hyunwoo said with a smile and just like that conversation became light again. 

 "You distracted me from my original question,  do you only train athletes? " Minhyuk said. 

"Umm...I have only trained athletes till now, " he replied. 

"What would you say about training models?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Models? " Hyunwoo asked in surprise. 

"A particular model to be exact.., " Minhyuk said with a smile. 

"You want me to train you?  Why?  You seem really fit already, " said Hyunwoo. 

"I am fit... But I am a bit too skinny. I need to bulk up a bit more. Need some killer abs like you," he said touching Hyunwoo's stomach. 

"And I would die to have these biceps, " he said feeling them through Hyunwoo's coat. 

"And don't get me started on your thighs, " Minhyuk said while Hyunwoo smiled at the compliment. 

"You are a bit skinny... But I think this suits you. But if you really want I will ofcours help you, Hyunwoo said not noticing that Kihyun was watching them both from a distance. 

"Really?"

"Yeah.. But I should warn you that I am really stri-," Hyunwoo count continue as Minhyuk had launched himself at him,  hugging him tight. 

"Thank you so much, " he said clinging to him like a koala bear. Hyunwoo was surprised but hugged him back soon.. patting the guy on the back. 

"That's enough, " a voice said suddenly and at last Hyunwoo saw the face of his very fuming husband who looked ready to throw the phone he was holding at to his face. 

"Ki-" Hyunwoo said pulling away from Minhyuk fast but was stopped by a single glare. 

"I don't have time to deal with you now. I am leaving, " he said. 

"Ki,  wait,  what happened," Hyunwoo asked walking towards his husband. 

"What happened? Our baby is in jail while you are philandering around is what happened, " Kihyun shouted continuing to walk away. 

The entire room had gone quiet hearing the shout and was looking at the stunned silence. Kihyun was already out of the door by the time Hyunwoo had the sense to run behind him leaving behind a very confused Minhyuk. And then the whole room began to whisper about what just went down. 

Minhyuk shook his head. How did his housewarming dinner become such a disaster?  And what the hell was it about someone being arrested? Kihyun had looked so pissed too.  He hoped he hadn't got Hyunwoo in trouble... On second thoughts he shouldn't have hugged the man... But then he had always been a bit too affectionate. Kihyun obviously took it in the wrong sense. He would have to go over and apologize... And better so something to makeup for the misunderstanding too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I am here waiting anxiously to know what you guys think of this chapter... I personally loved it a lot and hope you did too. Please do tell me. Any suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Also... I was wondering about the rating of this doc. It's currently teen and up. I mean... I am personally fine with writing smut... And I have did it for my past fics. Should I or should I not... I would really like to write some wonkyun shut but this is my first fic in the fandom and I am a bit conflicted. Tell me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the long wait but here it is. I hope you enjoy this.

"Dad just listen,  I can ex-," Jooheon said getting out of the car and running to catch up-to Kihyun who had already slammed the door close and was walking away. 

He looked towards Hyunwoo for help but for once even his chill parent looked pissed. 

"Look it was nothing, I mean I didnt start the fight... Me and Jackson were just-" 

Kihyun turned around and threw him a glare which made Jooheon fall silent in fear. He was just so damn fucked. 

"It doesn't matter of you started the fight Jooheon... The question is what you were doing being at that party," Hyunwoo asked the moment they were in the house. 

"We both had explicitly forbidden you from going to that party... And you still went, " Kihyun said turning around at last. 

"I am old enough to party..., " Jooheon said defiantly. 

"Yeah... And that's why you ended up in a police station for brawling with a guy who was drunk and high on god knows what, did got even stop to think of us, our family,  our reputation? " Kihyun shouted. 

"He asked for it... H-he abused me and you guys too. What should I have done?  Just stood there and listened? " Jooheon shouted back. 

"You should have been home, sleeping!" Kihyun retaliated. 

"The fault is with me...I should have never left you alone. I should have stayed home...," he began to rant. 

"Ki,  please don't start blaming yourself, " Hyunwoo said moving to comfort his husband. 

But Kihyun pushed his hands off, "Don't touch me. Why did you even come... You should have just stayed with Minhyuk next door, "

Jooheon looked at his dad in surprise hearing that. 

"You didn't know? Your father here has found himself a new man, " said Kihyun. 

"What? Kihyun it wasn't like tha-" Hyunwoo started. 

"I saw what it was with my own eyes... The man had his hands all over you. And it wasn't like you werent enjoyed it. You were fucking encouraging it, " said Kihyun as Jooheon became more baffled by the second. 

"Look... You just got the wrong idea Ki, he just wanted me to be his personal trainer, " said Hyunwoo. 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Kihyun's face became murdorous, "personal training? Really... What exactly would that entail I wonder... Such a convenient name. It's my fault... I shouldn't have trusted you so much. And I shouldn't have let you convince me to go to that damn party."

"Dad... What is this?  Don't tell me you actuall-" Jooheon's voice died out looking horrified towards Hyunwoo. 

"No, Jooheon of course not. Kihyun is just over reacting,"

"I am overreacting? Which part of it was me overreacting again? The one where he had his hands on your thighs? The one where he was running his hands all over you looking ready to attack you like some meal... All while you just stood there enjoying it all, " said Kihyun. 

"Maybe-" Jooheon began. 

"Jooheon, you stay out of this. This is between me and Hyunwoo and you are in enough trouble already. I haven't even decided what I will do with you. Y-you lied to me, went to that party leaving your little brother all alone,  fought in the street like some thug and got arrested. I never thought I will have to bail my son out of jail for a street fight, I thought I had raised a good son and turns out he is no better than a goon, " shouted Kihyun who seemed to get more worked up by the second. 

"What if some their had come to the house...my Changkyun was here all alone. How could you leave him so alone and defenseless," asked Kihyun moving towards Changkyun's room to check on his son. 

Jooheon stiffened at the mention of Changkyun. He wanted to snitch out and just tell them that Changkyun was actually at the party... But what use would that be. Kihyun already looked ready to commit murder. And if he played it well he could cash it in later and hold it over Kyun's head for future.

But then a scream of his brothers name interrupted his musing and had both him and Hyunwoo rushing to his younger brothers room.  

But the room had no Changkyun in it, only a Kihyun who was frantically movng around searching. 

"Where is he? " Hyunwoo seemed shocked too. But Kihyun was already out walking from one room to another calling out his son's name. But there was no Changkyun anywhere. 

Jooheon sighed. This won't end well. Damn Changkyun.... He was supposed to come back home early. He had promised. And now they both were just got got be in even more trouble. His parents will kill them both. And from the looks of it... Kihyun will kill Hyunwoo after that too. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter received so much love... I was so delighted seeing all the comments!   
> Thank you so much guys.. I feel so happy and confident about my writing when I see your messages.

"Kihyun what are you doing? " Hyunwoo asked.

"Calling the police, obviously! " he replied frantically dialling on his phone. 

"P-Police?Why?" Jooheon asked in alarm.

"Why? What do you mean why... Your brother had been kidnapped. Even now he must be bein-, " Kihyun said as one scenario after another of what could have happened to his son flashed though his head. 

"What if it's a gang who captures kids and sells them as slaves, " Kihyun said looking at Hyunwoo is terror, all his past anger at his husband forgotten as cold fear seized him.

Jooheon swallowed. The situation was fast leaving his control.  

"I know where Changkyun is," Jooheon said. 

"My poor baby,  what if it's the some racket who kill people and sell their bodyp-" Kihyun stopped and turned around. 

"What? You do? " Hyunwoo asked in surprise. 

"H-his friend called...they got some surprise assignment that needs to be submitted tomorrow, so I dropped him there, before leaving for party, " said Jooheon making the story as he spoke, hoping that his parents swallowed it. 

"Friend's house? Which friend? " Kihyun asked suspicion rising in him.

"Ummm..., " Jooheon raked his mind to remember a name. 

"Why didn't you tell this earlier, " Hyunwoo asked. 

"Yugyeom... H-he is with Yugyeom," Jooheon shouted. 

Kihyun looked at Jooheon still full of suspicion. Jooheon stared back hoping against hope that the lie stuck. 

 _You owe me big time Changkyuna,_  Jooheon thought as his dad continued to stare him down. 

"I will call Yugyeom's mom, " Kihyun said at last. 

Jooheon grimaced internally. It's all done. His death was decided. So was Changkyun's.  He waited silently as Kihyun dialled the number. The whole room was so silent that the only sound was Kihyun tapping the phone. 

And then there was suddenly the loud rumble of a motorbike from outside. Both Kihyun and Jooheon jumped in surprise and looked towards the window. Hyunwoo who was on the other side moved towards them. 

Jooheon's eyes nearly popped out at the sight that was before him. The loud motorbike was being ridden by Lee Wonho and perched behind him, intimately hugging the man from behind, was none other than his brother. 

The three of them watched in stunned silence as the bike stopped in front of their gate and Changkyun slowly got down. The two of them seemed to be interesting their own world as Wonho held onto Changkyun's hand endearingly, not letting him go. 

Jooheon looked to the side and that Kihyun was stunned to his spot, the phone still in hand ready to be dialled. 

Hyunwoo was the first to come out of the stupor and was already making his way to the door. But then Kihyun gasped and Jooehon looked out again only to see his brother's arms wound around Wonho's in an intimate embrace, somehow managing to perch on the man's lap even as he was still on the bike, and no...they were not kissing... They were not! 

Jooheon cursed under his breath looking away. He did not need to see his brother make out with an obviously older guy in front of their porch while his parents were right next to him. 

Right at that moment Changkyun at last noticed that something was off.  He pulled away from Wonho and turned around only to see a shocked looking Kihyun and grimacing Jooheon at the window. And then the door opened... Crap! 

Changkyun tapped Wonho's shoulder getting off from his lap. 

"Go, " he said. 

"Bu-" Wonho began. 

"Just go if you don't want to be dead...," He said urgently. 

"Changkyuna...," Wonho began again.

"Please go now... And I will see you in my next life. I don't want your death on my hands hyung...go, " Changkyun said pushing Wonho's shoulder. 

At last Wonho relented and started the bike. But Hyunwoo was already walking towards them...has his father always been this big and scary?  Changkyun wondered in apprehension. 

"Dad! " Jooheon's loud voice sudenely stopped Hyunwoo on his tracks. Changkyun also looked towards the window...that was enough of a gap for Wonho who sped away full speed still looking at Changkyun

But Changkyun wasn't looking at him... His eyes were on Jooehon who was supporting a Kihyun in his arms. A Kihyun who was unconscious!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Kihyun actually fainted!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 116 kudos! Already? This is my fastest fic to reach hundred... I am so excited!! 
> 
> I wanted to update earlier but then this week had been hell with exams on top of exams... 
> 
> But the weekend is here and who knows I might just do a little surprise.

"Kihyunaa-" 

"Dad, " 

"Dad wake up,  please, "

Kihyun flinched as cold water splashed on his face. What had happened... The voices around seemed do be so muffled. 

He slowly opened his eyes, groaning as the sharp light of the room hit his eyes. Where was he?  

The first face he recognized was that of Hyunwoo, he was standing over the side...  Looking down at him, face filled with concern. He was still in his suit from the party.

"Kihyuna, are you okay? "Hyunwoo asked, talking his hand in his. 

"Changkyunaa,  he opened his eyes," Jooheon's voice was saying. 

"Dad,  have some water, " a voice asked then.  Changkyun...his baby. Kihyun gasped as images flood back to his mind. Changkyun on a bike behind a man. Changkyun perched on the guy's lap kissing him. Was it all a dream? It must be... Changkyun was a baby. He can't be... 

"I am calling a doctor, " Hyunwoo said right then interrupting Kihyun's train of thought. 

"No, " Kihyun said reflexively. 

"You are unwell,  you just fainted, let me-,"

"I am perfectly fine," Kihyun said and sat up abruptly. His head began to spin again but Hyunwoo was quick to support his back. 

"See you are weak Ki, you need a doctor, " said Hyunwoo. Kihyun sighed. He was suddenly very tired. Tired of it all... The whole night had been a nightmare. First his husband and then his kids. Where was the perfect family that he boards about? 

"I don't need a doctor, what I need is peace of mind, "Kihyun said pushing away Hyunwoo's support and shakily getting to his feet. 

"Dad, please listen," Jooheon said. 

"You didn't listen to me,  so why should I listen to you? " Kihyun said. 

"I know you are mad at me... But please dad you need to see a doctor, " this time it was Changkyun's voice. 

Kihyun slowly turned to his son. He is a baby... The thought came to his mind again. Kihyun felt like finding the boy who was with him and smashing his head for defiling his little son.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Kihyun asked. 

"Th-" Changkyun began to answer but Kihyun cut him off. 

"Doesn't matter who he is....you won't be seeing him again, " said Kihyun. 

"What? No... Dad you can't, " began Changkyun. 

"I can and I will... You are too young," said Kihyun. 

"I am 16, " he said defiantly. 

"Exactly... You are 16, and how old is he?  " Kihyun asked his temper slowly rising. 

"He is only 20," said Changkyun. 

"Only 20? Only? I thought you had some brains Changkyun... I used to boast about how mature you are... How can you be so stupid? " asked Kihyun.

"Dad, it's not like th-," Changkyun began. 

"I don't care what it's like... You are not seeing him again. Period. And you are grounded, " said Kihyun. 

"Da-, " Changkyun began.  

"That's it Changkyun, Kihyun is right. I wish I had got my hands on that guy. You are way too young to be with him... How dare he even... You are never seeing him again and he better not end up anywhere in front of me," said Hyunwoo. 

"This is so unfair, you don't even know him...,  " shouted Changkyun. 

"You want to know what's unfair? Watching your husband flirt shamelessly with a man in a room full of your friends. You know what else is unfair? Finding out your son is in jail for getting into a street fight while you are watching your husband flirt with that man. You know what is even worse... Finding out your youngest son is missing and getting scared out of your mind only to find that he was parading around the town on a bike with an older guy. So don't you try to tell me what is fair and what is not," said Kihyun. 

Changkyun was silent. So was Jooheon. 

"Kihyun... The party wa-, " Hyunwoo began. 

"Save it... I am not interested," Kihyun said turning away and going to their bedroom. 

"Kihyuna,  at least listen what I have to say, " Hyunwoo said loudly. 

Kihyun came back out of the room a pillow and sheet in hand. 

"Look, this is ridiculous. Why are you taking the pillow and sheet... You can't sleep on the couch. You are not even well, " said Hyunwoo. 

"I am not sleeping on the couch, you are, " said Kihyun throwing the pillow towards Hyunwoo. 

"Ki, this is a bit-, " Hyunwoo started. 

"If you don't like the couch... I am sure Minhyuk would be ready to accommodate you, maybe you would prefer that, " Kihyun said. 

Jooheon and Changkyun both looked up shocked. 

"Dad,  I think there is a misunde-, " Jooheon began coming to Hyunwoo's defense. 

"No, I didn't ask for your opinion Jooheon. And don't think I forgot what you did today. I can't believe you helped Changkyun go with that man. Did you even think? Why would you... you were too busy getting into fights and being a goon to think, weren't you? " said Kihyun. 

"Dad, I didn't know that Changkyun-, " Jooheon began to shout. 

But Kihyun cut him also off,  I don't even want to hear your voice anymore. None of yours. I have had more than enough for a day... I will deal with you all for tomorrow. Just get out of my eyes now."

He turned around and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. 

Jooheon glared at Changkyun. What the hell was he thinking?  Wonho hyung of all people?  This was such a mess. 

"Go sleep now, " Hyunwoo said dropping the sheet and pillow on the couch. 

"Dad-, " Jooheon prompted. 

"Not tonight Jooheon. We will deal with it all tomorrow. Go to your rooms now," he said. 

Jooheon sighed. Changkyun's face was downcast. They both slowly began walking towards their rooms. 

"Changkyuna,  don't think this is over... We will be talking in detail tomorrow, " Hyunwoo said from behind. Changkyun didn't turn around but just nodded lightly knowing his doom had just begun. 

"And also... Both of you are grounded," he added. "

"Till when? " Jooheon asked turning around. 

"Till me and Kihyun feel the two of you can be trusted, "said Hyunwoo. 

"So then never I guess, " Jooheon said. After tonight it would be a surprise if Kihyun even let them open the front gate....let alone go out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is super mad...
> 
> Tell me what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I know I promised a surprise and then went missing for a week. Sorry... Real life just went a bit crazy around here. 
> 
> Also... Al lot of messages requesting mpreg!  
> If I said I haven't thought about it...that would be a lie. I really did imagine Kihyun having a bit of pregnancy mood swings... Nice thought. But unfortunately tat won't fit the outline of this fic. So I can't include it here. 
> 
> But since you guys put the thought in my head... Maybe another fic? I have a big thing for a/b/o fics and have been searching for good Monsta x ones forever. So maybe I will just do myself a favor and write one? Imagine them as a proper pack.... They already act like one lol. Tell me what you think about this??

"Jooheonie... Wake up!" Hyunwoo said shaking his son slightly. But Jooheon just turned around pulling his blanket tighter. 

"Jooheon...wake up already or I will call Kihyun," Hyunwoo repeated knowing that will have the right effect. 

And it did. Joojeon's eyes flew open suddenly wide awake. Hyunwoo smiled. 

"It's only 7 in the morning... Why are you calling me this early, " Jooheon grumbled, squinting at the clock. 

"Because you have work, " said Hyunwoo. 

"Work? " Jooehon asked in surprise. 

"Yes, it's part of your punishment for yesterday... So don't even start figthing me on it, " Hyunwoo said sternly, walking away to the next room to wake Changkyun. 

"You are spending way too much time with Kihyun. You even sound like him, " Jooheon grumbled, slowly getting out of his bed and stretching. 

"Shhh... Be quiet. Kihyun is still sleeping... And we are not going to wake him up, " Hyunwoo said putting his head back into his room.

Jooheon frowned in confusion but nodded. It was best to lie low and obey the parents...for now. 

He slowly finished his daily routine and walked to the kitchen from where he could hear muffled voices. 

"What's going on? " he asked scratching his head. Changkyun was perched on the kitchen counter, still half asleep and Hyunwoo was... 

Hyunwoo was wearing an apron! 

"We are making breakfast," Hyunwoo said in a cheery voice. 

"What? " Jooheon asked, all remnants of sleep gone from his brain. 

"You heard me... Today we are cooking breakfast, " Hyunwoo said as he began examining the fridge. 

"How?  You don't know to cook! " Changkyun said then, remembering the last time Hyunwoo had ventured into the kitchen. 

Kihyun had been away for a photoshoot and Hyunwoo thought it will be a nice change to cook than order take out. The whole venture ended with a chick trip to the emergency room for Changkyun who had nearly burnt his whole hand playing with the stove which Hyunwoo forgot to turn off after use. Kihyun had banned him from the kitchen after hearing of that. 

"Its been years... I have improved, " Hyunwoo said, " And Changkyun is older now... He knows to not play with the fire. "

"What are we even making?" Changkyun asked. 

"Umm... Something which Kihyun will like, but is easy to make, " said Hyunwoo still rummaging the fridge for ingredients. 

"So I guessed right... This whole charade is to get back into his good books, " said Changkyun. 

Hyunwoo paused and then turned around,  "Kihyun had a tiring few weeks.. With his work schedule and you two being home always due to the holidays. He had been trying his best to not show how stressed he is... And none of us noticed. The reason he is so short on his temper is because he is trying to handle so much at same time. It's time he got a break. So from today... We handle food, " he said. 

Jooheon and Changkyun were silent. It's true... Kihyun was so busy with work and on top of that he had been trying to make their vacation time perfect by doing all kinds of things at home. They both suddenly felt very guilty. 

"If we have any hope of getting this right... Our only hope is to go by Kihyun's recipe book, " Changkyun said pulling out a diary from the top shelf in the corner. 

Hyunwoo turned and looking at his son as if he just discovered gold. And even Jooheon looked amazed. 

"At least there is some use to having you around," Jooheon said taking the book from his brother. 

 

 

 

Kihyun had always had a sensitive nose. It was so sensitive that he could identify his kids by their smell. Hyunwoo had joked that he was a mother wolf.

But the smell that woke him up now wasn't the smell of green apples he associated with Changkyun or the baby powder that he associated with Jooheon. It was not even the earthy smell of Hyunwoo. 

It was the smell of something burning! 

Kihyun's eyes flew open as the smell intensified. What the hell was happening? Maybe the house was on fire?  

He looked and trying to see the source of smoke... But it was not the bedroom. Jooheon and Changkyun?  They must still be sleeping... Kihyun felt the panic rise in him.  He had to get them out fast. And where was Hyunwoo? 

Kihyun ran to the living room... but it was all empty. Where was Hyunwoo? 

"Changkhyunaa...Jooheoniee, " Kihyun called out loud as he moved to their bedroom. 

But he noticed the smoke was not coming from there and stopped midway. It was from the other direction. From the kitchen! 

"Dad... It's burning... Please stop, " Changkyun was saying. Jooheon had a fire extinguisher ready in his hand and Hyunwoo was... What was Hyunwoo doing? 

His apron was burnt. The entire area around him looked like scene from a war movie and he was holding a burning piece of meat in his hand which he was trying to blow out with his mouth.

And then Kihyun noticed it... His recipe book. His recipe book which had been given to him by his mother... Which he had pained away for hours as he improved and worked on new ideas... It was on fire. It was sitting on the stove over the open flame... Slowly burning down as the three men in his life tried to salavage a piece of meat. It was the smell of the book burning that had woken him. 

Kihyun suddenly felt faint again. His book... It was ruined beyond repair. 

Jooheon just turned his head then and noticed Kihyun. 

"Dad, " he should in surprise making both Changkyun and Hyunwoo look up.

Kihyun stared at the three of them not knowing what to say anymore. His book was still burning and Hyunwoo's apron was dangerously close to it a millimeter from catching fire. 

Kihyun just took the water jug from the table next to him and threw the contents in the direction of the fire without stopping to think. 

He only relaxed when he saw the fire had gone out...though it had drenched Hyunwoo in the process.

Hyunwoo flinched as the water hit him hearing both Changkyun and Johnson squealing at the same time. Kihyun looked ready to pass out... Or ready to kill. Which he couldn't decide. 

It was then that he heard Changkyun scream...he turned around to see what happened.

Changkyun was looking agast at the recipe book. Or what remained of the recipe book as most of it was just ashes now... And the rest drenched in water.

Hyunwoo swallowed not daring to look at Kihyun's face. He had just dug his grave a bit more deeper. Definitely killing... Kihyun would be definitely murder him for this. He knew how precious the book was for him. Shit! 

"Get out of my kitchen, " Kihyun's voice wasnt loud but it was enough to have the three of them scrabbling away in fear. 

It was better to let him calm down before apologizing, Hyunwoo thought. And better to apologize with a big gesture. Cookingbhad failed but maybe he could do something bigger and better. Something which will make up for the recipe book... Hyunwoo winced. This was not going to be easy. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Your comments always make my day :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. Thanks for all the comments on the last one... I feel so happy seeing your messages. They seriously make my day. And make me want to give you even faster updates. Thank you for being patient and waiting for updates... I love you all!

Kihyun sighed peacefully,  looking at his spotless kitchen. It had taken him two hours to remove the mess created by his husband and sons. Hopeless... All three of them were completely hopeless.

He had seen Jooheon and Changkyun take turns to peek in,  but he had ignored them. He hadn't forgotten last night... And he still didn't know how to deal with it. But he needed to be calmer. Definitely calmer than he felt now. 

Hyunwoo had been missing since Kihyun had asked him to get out. A small part of him wondered where his husband was. Kihyun knew that Hyunwoo's intention was to help him and to let him sleep in and relax. But seriously, how the hell did he think that, him entering the kitchen would in anyway be a relaxation for Kihyun? 

At least it was just the recipe book this time... Not Changkyun's hand.  Kihyun consoled himself. But still.... The book. He had spent so much time and effort in it. He knew all the recipes by heart... But still. 

Kihyun sighed. It was no use dwelling on it now. He had bigger concerns... Like his elder son's tendency to get into fights and younger one's... Boyfriend. 

Kihyun grimaced as the images of Changkyun with that boy came back to his mind. No way was he going to let his son anywhere near that guy. No fucking way.  He will lock Changkyun inside a tower if that's what it took. 

 

"Hyung, " Changkyun whispered into the phone. He had been trying all day to get a moment alone to call Wonho. But Jooheon had been always around him. 

At last he had a minute alone as Jooheon had just gone to take a bath. Kihyun was still in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess they had made. And Hyunwoo had gone out without telling them anything.  

"Changkyunaa, " Wonho replied his voice evidently happy, "are you okay?  Did you get in trouble? "

"I am grounded, " Changkyun replied sadly into the phone. They and such huge plans for the vacation. Wonho would be going back o college soon and the vacation was all they had... Changkyun had wanted to make the most of it. Now it was all ruined. 

"shit, " Wonho cursed, "maybe if I come and talk to your parents -," he began to suggest. 

"No," Changkyun said adamantly as he pictured the very angry Hyunwoo from last night. That was the last thing he wanted now, Wonho meeting his parents. 

"Bu-, " Wonho began to argue but Changkyun cut in. 

"Tell me about you. Jooheon hyung said their was a fight at your party and people complained.  Are you in trouble? " Changkyun asked. 

"My dad is very angry. And they are not going to let me be alone in the house while they are away next week, " said Wonho. 

"They are going somewhere? " Changkyun asked. 

"It's their anniversary... So they are going on a cruise, " Wonho replied. 

"So now you will be going with them," Changkyun said disappointment seeping in. Their goes their vacation plans...and he will be on a cruise. With lots of boys..and girls. Wonho probably won't even remember him by the time he is back. 

"No way. It's their second honeymoon. I don't want to be anywhere near that... And imagine being stuck in a shop for all that time! " said Wonho. 

"But you said they are not going to let you stay alone at the house, " said Changkyun. 

"Yeah... They want me to stay with a friend of my mom. Apparently he just moved here and is all alone, so he needs company, " said Wonho. 

"Oh... So how will we meet now? " Changkyun asked. 

"When will you be un-grounded? " Wonho asked. 

"Not anytime soon... They both are pissed at me. I will be lucky if they let me go to school when the vacation ends, " said Changkyun.

"This is bad... I still thin-," Wonho began. But Changkyun's ears had perked up. Kihyun's phone was ringing in the other room. 

"Hyung, I have to go now. I will call you later... And don't worry we will figure something out, " Changkyun said in a rush and cut the call. 

He hid the phone in his pocket and watched with baited breath as Kihyun came out of the kitchen and answered the call. 

He slowly moved to his room and kept the phone inside his bag. His parents had forgotten to confiscate his phone... The last thing he wanted to remind them of it. 

Suddenly he heard a loud laugh from the other room. It was Kihyun. Changkyun frowned. Who was on the phone that brought Kihyun out of his cranky mood? 

He came out of the room and saw an equally puzzled Jooheon...freshly out of his shower. 

Kihyun was smiling and laughing into the phone... Talking rapidly, perched on the table. 

Jooheon motioned at him asking what was happening... But Changkyun shrugged. He had no clue who was calling. 

At last Kihyun cut the call and turned around. Both Jooheon and Changkyun were shocked at the expression on his face. Kihyun was beaming in delight. 

"You guys won't believe who is back home, " said Kihyun with the biggest smile.

"Who? " Jooheon asked.

Hyungwonie!" Kihyun said.

"My Hyungwonie is back! " Kihyun said again ready to jump up and down in happiness as even Changkyun and Jooheon smiled...There wasn't a better time for their dad's best friend to have returned home. Hyungwon was truly a life saver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Hyungwon has arrived...I mean he is going to arrive lol.   
> What do you think will happen now? Let me know your thoughts... As I said earlier, your comments make my day :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update in celebration of my long weekend starting as well as Monsta X announcing a comeback. I am already excited! 
> 
> Let's get them a win this time. We came so close last time... I am sure we will make it happen this time. They deserve ito much!

"Dad, let's just order the food. You need to take it slow for some time...," Jooheon said to a Kihyun who was busy in the process of making a homecoming feast for Hyungwon. 

"Are you kidding me? the poor guy hadn't had home-cooked food for god knows how long and we are going to serve him the oily, unhealthy crap from outside? No way, " Kihyun said not even bothering to look up from the meat he was slicing. 

"Fine then,  but we will help, " said Changkyun. 

"Yeah? I already saw how good you all are in the kitchen today and that's enough for a lifetime. I can't afford to have you both mess up dinner like breakfast today.  Everything needs to be perfect for Hyungwonie, " Kihyun said. 

"I can't believe that he is your best friend and haven't visited us till now, " said Jooheon as he took the vegetables and began washing them.

Kihyun looked up at him and then at the vegetables in his hand,  "What... I am just washing the vegetables... How do you think I will mess that up?"

Kihyun still didn't look happy but decided to drop it. "His work made it difficult. He had to travel a lot... And then, since I too moved out of my hometown after marrying Hyunwoo it was difficult," he said. 

"I don't think I have ever met him, " Changkyun said propping himself onto the counter and beginning to munch on a freshly washed carrot.

"You have... But you were too small to remember it," Kihyun said with a smile. Behind him, Jooheon tried to swat Changkyun and save the carrot he had carefully washed ...But in the process he just managed to get all the vegetables  all over the counter and water on himself and Changkyun. 

"Hyung..., "Changkyun whined seeing that his hair was wet. 

"Can't you both not create a ruckus for at least two hours at a stretch? " Kihyun asked exasperatedly, gathering the vegetables from the counter. 

Jooheon shook his head.Kihyun was still not happy with them. And he had thought Hyungwon coming would make Kihyun forget everything. Nothing was going well...nothing. And where the hell was their other Dad? 

 

 

"So this is your bedroom, "Minhyuk said to Wonho. 

"Thank you for agreeing to host me," Wonho replied. He hadn't been very happy about the staying with mom's friend situation, but then he had seen where Minhyuk's house was! God really was on his side. So what if Changkyun was grounded? Wonho was right next door now. 

"No need for such formalities... Consider this as your own home. Now that I have some company here, we could have some real fun," said Minhyuk. 

"Fun?"

"Yeah... It's been too lonely here in this house. I am used to the hustle and bustle of the city to be honest. Maybe we could throw a party...a really wild one, " said Minhyuk. 

"You do know why my parents aren't letting me stay at our house alone right?" Wonho asked. 

"I do...I heard about your party. Things like that happen, not your fault. That doesn't mean we will never party now does it? " asked Minhyuk. 

Wonho looked his mother's friend in surprise. 

"What? Just because I hang out with your Mom, doesn't mean it's time I hang my party pants up now right? I am still in my twenties and very much love my bachelor life, " said Minhyuk. 

"Wow, wait till my Mom hears this," Wonho said with a little laugh. 

"Which is exactly why she wouldn't be hearing about it. And why bother her on her honeymoon, I am adult enough to make sure any party we have remains within the reins," said Minhyuk. 

"This is great," Wonho said clapping his hands in jubilation. He had prepared himself for weeks under annoying adult supervision and now it seems like he was getting a partner in crime. Perfect. 

"So Momo tells me you are a fitness freak," Minhyuk was saying. 

"Huh? Yeah...It relaxes me," said Wonho. 

"Really? I would personally recommend a good soaking in the bath as more relaxing... But to each their own. I must admit, it would be so much easier for me if working out was a hobby for me," said Minhyuk shaking his head. 

"Why?" asked Wonho. 

"I have this audition coming up. It's for a very prestigious brand and there is a solid chance I might land the campaign... The director has worked with me before and likes me. But-," Minhyuk paused. 

"But what? "

"I need to take off my shirt for it," said Minhyuk. 

"What's the big deal?"

"I have never did it before for the camera and I need to look absolutely perfect for it," said Minhyuk. 

"Don't you guys get personal trainers?" Wonho asked. 

"The last one I had, left saying I was too difficult to work with, " Minhyuk replied unabashedly, "and no one he knows will take me on."

"You were difficult to work with?" Wonho asked. 

"I hate the gym okay... So I might or might not have cursed the guy a few times," he said. 

"And he left?" Wonho asked incredulously. 

"I am also very clumsy... So I might have dropped a dumbbell on his leg," Wonho looked alarmed, "It was an accident, I swear." Minhyuk cried. 

"So what will you do now? I can help... But I think you would need a pro, "said Wonho. 

"You won't believe my luck Wonho... The man next door is a celebrity trainer.  I checked his credentials.. He is so impressive. And he is extremely nice and hot to boot. Hyunwoo is a blessing, " said Minhyuk. 

"Changkyun's dad?" Wonho said in surprise. 

"Changkyun? How do you know his son?" Minhyuk asked. 

Wonho mentally slapped himself. What the fuck was he doing? "Umm... Just met him once...in church. Nice kid. "

"The whole family is very nice. I will take you over and introduce sometime. Jooheon is around your age... A bit younger perhaps. You guys will have fun together," said Minhyuk. Wonho imagined the surprise on Changkyun's face if he went over with Minhyuk. The boy will burst a vein.

"As I wa-" Minhyuk was cut off by the sound of the calling bell. 

"I had almost forgot. That must be the plumber. He was supposed to be here in the morning... And look what the time is now," Minhyuk said shaking his head.

"Why don't you unpack while I show the guy what needs to be done? " he said walking to the front door. 

In front of him was the prettiest man he had ever seen his life. And he spend the majority of his days with models to begin with. Why the hell was this face not on a catalog? 

"Hello,"

"You were supposed to come earlier," Minhyuk said at last trying to appear at least a bit normal. If his voice was a bit higher in tone than usual...it was only because of the cold. Not because of the pretty man before him.

"I underestimated the traffic, and this is some distance from town, " the guy replied. 

"Come in... I will show you to the washroom," Minhyuk said moving to god side to let the guy in. 

"Yes... That's a good idea," the guy said as Minhyuk led him.

"The pipe on the left is not working," Minhyuk said.

"Oh... I will take care," the guy replied and locked the door from inside. 

Minhyuk shrugged in surprise. Didn't he need any tools? Maybe it was all there in the small bag he took inside.

He decided to go and make a coffee for himself and Wonho by the time the guy was done. 

Five minutes later, he sees the plumber walking into the kitchen. 

"Done already?" Minhyuk asked in surprise. 

"Yeah... I am sorry. But it was a bit urgent. It's fine now, " the guy replied. 

Minhyuk frowned. This guy was a bit weird. He was about to ask him more about the broken pipe but the guy interrupted him. 

"Where is everyone?" he asked. 

"Everyone? Who?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Kihyun, Hyunwoo, I thought they would be here," he said. 

"They are right next door," Minhyuk said. Suddenly it made sense... It was Hyunwoo who had given him this guy's number. So of course he thought they were connected somehow.

"Will they come soon? " the guy asked. 

"I don't think so," Minhyuk said remembering the fiasco from the night before. It will be sometime before Kihyun stepped foot here. And Hyunwoo too, if Kihyun had his way. 

'But Ki had told me he will be here, "the guy said then.

"He had?"Minhyuk asked in surprise. His eyes went wide as the guy nonchalantly took the mug of coffee he made and began drinking it. 

"Hey, that's my coffee," he said. 

"Oh...sorry. So then this must be mine, "said the guy taking the other mug he made for Wonho. 

"No that's Wonho's" Mingyuk said taking the mug away. This guy was seriously weird. How dare he just take the mug...if he had done for polite thing and asked, Minhyuk would have gladly given him a drink. 

"Seriously? Is this how you behave with a guest? Does Kihyun know that his house keeper is a brat? I can't picture him putting up with such behaviour, " the guy said. 

"Guest? Whose guest? You are just a plumber. Get out if your job is done," Minhyuk said taking a few bills out of his pocket and putting it on the counter. 

"Plumber? What? I am Hyungwon, " said the guy. 

"I didn't ask your name," Minhyul said taking a sip of his coffee. The guy might be good looking but he was seriously dimwitted. Dropped on the head as a baby he supposed. 

"I am going to tell Kihyun about this,"the guy said. 

"Go ahead. The guy already hates me. Don't think the words of a plumber would make it any worse. Now would you please get out my house. You at starting to stress me out..stress gives wrinkles and I refuse to have wrinkles at such a young age, " Minhyuk said. 

"I am not a plumber. I am Kihyun's friend. Where the fuck is he and who the hell are you? " the man asked starting to lose his temper. 

Minhyuk's hand stopped midway on taking another dip of the coffee. The guy was not a plumber? 

"You are not a plumber? "he asked. 

"No," Hyungwon replied exasperatedly. 

"The what where you don't in the washroom?" Minhyuk asked. 

"What does everyone so in the washroom? I was peeing," said Hyungwon looking at him as if he was a retard. 

"You are Kihyun's friend," Minhyuk asked then. 

"Yes... Friend of 25 years, " he replied. 

"Umm... This is not Kihyun's house," Minhyuk said at last. Fucking hell... He had made a fool out of himself. 

"It's not? What do you mean. This is the correct address," Hyungwon said with a frown. As if Minhyuk was lying for some reason. 

"The address is correct... The house number must be wrong, Kihyun's house is the one next door," said Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon's eyes also went wide and he looked towards the window where the roof of the house next door was viable. 

"So you are not the housekeeper then I guess?" Hyungwon said. 

"What? Seriously... From which angle so I look like a housekeeper to you? I am wearing YSL..which house keep wears YSL?" Minhyuk asked incredulously. 

Hyungwon looked at him like he was a retard, "I think I will leave now, I have had enough crazy for the day," he said. 

"Yes please do," Minhyuk said with a fake smile and watched as the guy stormed off, the door slamming shut behind him.

Wonho came out of the room at that moment wondering what the commotion was about. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"Just an irritating guy. Seriously! The guy is fucking pretty but so much unnecessary  attitude. No wonder him and Kihyun are buddies. Both have a stick up their ass. And no freaking fashion sense. He was dressed in white shirt and black jeans... And a cap!  Is there any surprise I though he was a plumber? And to think he called me a housekeeper... Me? He can't be freaking serious, " Minhyuk ranted. 

"What actually happened?" Wonho asked. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath. "Nothing... Just a lunatic. Have this coffee, it's starting to get cold," he said. 

Wonho shook his head a bit and took the mug that was offered. Minhyuk might just be a little off the hinges...which was perfect. The next few weeks were going to be fun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I really wanna know what you guys think of this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter... I really enjoyed you comments as well. :)

"Where is Dad?" Changkyun asked Jooheon. 

"I have no clue, he didn't reply to my messages," Jooheon replied watching Hyungwon and Kihyun talk animatedly.

It had been the same from the moment Hyungeon had arrived. Kihyun had thrown himself at Hyungwon the moment the door was open and they hadn't shut their mouth since then. 

Hyungwon had been polite to the two of them and had even brought them gifts... But him and Kihyun were too busy catching up on each other and reminiscensing their past. Jooheon was surprised at their skill in simultaneously eating and talking. 

"Ummm.... Kihyunaa, your cooking skills got better or what, this food is to die for," said Hyungwon right then. 

"Then why are you not eating more... I made all things you love, " said Kihyun loading even more food into Hyungwon's plate. 

"You kids are so lucky, getting to eat all the amazing fooled he makes, " said Hyungwon.

Changkyun smiled, while Kihyun hit Hyungwon on the arm asking him to stop praising him. The truth was he couldn't remember the last time Kihyun had been this relaxed. They were witnessing a different side of their father... A much more laid back and fun side. 

"Where is Hyunwoo? On tour with a team again? " asked Hyungwon. 

"No...he stopped training athletes a while ago. He is just out running some errands... Messaged me he would be late. I didn't tell him you are coming, thought it will be a surprise," said Kihyun. 

Changkyun frowned. What kind of errand? And why was Jooheon looking uncomfortable? 

"Are you both done eating?" Kihyun asked. 

"Yeah, " Jooheon replied. 

"Then you can leave, go to your rooms and do whatever you like. Just remember to sleep by 11. It will be a long time before we are done talking,  and you will just be bored, "said Kihyun. 

The two of them were more than glad to get out of the way of the old friends. They quickly gathered their plates and moved to wash up. 

Jooheon was just about to go to his room when he saw Changkyun standing at the side of the dining room behind the door. 

"What are you doing?" Jooheon askee but Changkyun shushed him and motioned him to listen. 

"I have to say... You have done really well for yourself Kihyuna,  I was very worried about you... The last time I saw you I wasn't so sure... But I am so proud of all that you achieved, " Hyungwon was saying

"Huh?" Changkyun couldn't hide the exclamation but this time it was Jooheon who shushed him. What were they talking about? 

"Hyunwoo was always away, you were at home with these two kiddos, you had just lost your job...you looked so sick, " said Hyungwon. 

"It was just a bad time Hyungwona. We were so newly married and just starting to adjust to living together and then the kids came... Both of us didn't know the first thing about raising children... And my job. To be honest even I wasn't sure if I could do it all... I just knew that I had to be strong for them, " said Kihyun. 

"I kinda hate Hyunwoo for all of it though," said Hyungwon. 

"What? " Kihyun asked in surprise, just as Jooheon and Changkyun exchanged alarmed looks. 

"Yes,  he just left you with the kids, " said Hyungwon. 

"No he didn't...he had to work Hyunwona, one of us needed a job to support the family, " Said Kihyun.

"Don't tell me it didn't hurt you... I know it did. Weeks away at a time with all those athletes."

"You know it's nothing like that. Hyunwoo did what he had to do to take care of all of us. He never slacked off to have a good time no matter what you think, " said Kihyun. 

"I guess I am just still a bit bitter about him taking you away from me, " said Hyungwon. 

"It's been years... you still haven't forgotten it? " Kihyun asked.

Jooheon and Changkyun were both perplexed by this point. They shouldn't be hearing any of this but still they couldn't will themselves to move. 

"I loved you... And you would have loved me if it wasn't for him, " said Hyungwon. 

"I do love you... It's just that it's as a little brother. I thought we had moved past it all... Its been so many years after all,  " Kihyun replied. 

"You know that's the reason I rarely visited... I couldn't take it. It hurt too much, " said Hyungwon. 

"And yet you came back....you said you are moving back to here. Does that mean it's easier now? " Kihyun asked.

"I don't know... I have accepted it at last I think. It took me a long while... But I get that you were never meant to be mine. Now I think I can begin trying to be your little brother, " said Hyungwon. 

"I am glad then... I have terribly missed you, " Kihyun said patting Hyunwon's arm. 

"But that doesn't mean I suddenly like Hyunwoo... If he puts a toe out of line, I will be there to kick husband and I don't care how stronger he is, "Said Hyungwon. 

"You don't have to worry about that... I give him enough shit as it is," said Kihyun. 

 

 

"So Hyungwon used to be in love with dad, " Changkyun said once they were safely back in Jooheon's room. 

"Yes, " said Jooheon. 

"And he doesn't really like our other dad,"

"Yes, " Jooheon said again. 

"And he is going to be staying at our house," 

"Yes, " Jooheon repeated. 

"This is fantastic... I feel like we are a part of a soap opera, " said Changkyun. 

"I wonder what will happen if Kihyun tells Hyungwon about the whole Minhyuk episode," said Jooheon, "the guy may be skinny but he looked like he has some moves... Do you think he will fight with Hyunwoo? "

"Not everybody goes to solve issues with hand and muscle hyung," said Changkyun,  "but what is the whole Minhyuk episode. I don't think Dad would have an affair."

"Affair? You are just like Kihyun... Thinking and making things up in head. There is nothing going on between Minhyuk and Dad.... He is too in love to even consider cheating."

"I feel so too.  It must all be a misunderstanding. Minhyuk seems like a nice person too. The other day I ran into him at the supermarket and he treated me to ice cream," said Changkyun. 

"I just wonder what Hyunwoo thinks of Hyungwon. Do you think he is aware of all this? " asked Jooheon. 

"I guess we will just have to wait and watch.., " replied Changkyun wondering since when things had all become so dramatic in their household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, 
> 
> I am back with an update. Loved your comments on the last chapter. I promise things will clear up soon and it will be happier tides in the showki family before no time.

It's okay, don't cry, it will all become alright soon," Minhyuk said barely containing his laughter as Wonho's eyes continued to overflow with tears. He took another tissue and blew his nose into it. 

"He just fell off the cliff,  did you see the poor thing fall?, and Simba... What will he do now?" Wonho said still absorbed in the story, as a very scared Simba ran for his life. 

"You know the story. He will come back and take revenge...lets just watch something else. I think you are the first guy I have seen who cries watching Lion King,"  said Minhyuk. 

"Why don't you see it?  It's so tragic...the kid just lost everything," Wonho said taking the whole tissue box from Minhyuk. 

"It's just cartoon Wonho. None of it is real. Looking at you who would think that you are such a softie at heart? " said Minhyuk with a smile. He never thought that his suggestion of a movie marathon would end with Wonho in tears.

"Why don't you choose another film... Something happier maybe? I will make us both some more popcorn in that time, " said Minhyuk and proceeded to the kitchen. 

 

 

"Where where you till now?" Kihyun asked the moment Hyunwoo walked in. He tried his best to not show how worried he had been. The talk with Hyungwon earlier had made him think back to their past and all that they had been through.

He had waited up in the room to talk to Hyunwoo properly.They have been so busy recently that he couldn't remember the last time they had spent just with each other, talking. He had wanted to remedy that...but his husband did not make an appearance. 

"You were the one who told me to get out, so I went out, " said Hyunwoo. 

"I told you to get out of my kitchen,  not the house," said Kihyun.

"I just had some work Kihyuna."

"I called the gym and they said that you didn't come there at all, " said Kihyun looked more suspicious. 

"Not the gym... I had some paperwork. I just went to the office upstairs, they won't have seen me, " said Hyunwoo moving towards their bedroom. 

"What paperwork?  And this late? It's almost morning, " said Kihyun, his lack of sleep making him even more cranky. 

"Just tax returns and stuff. I lost track of time. You look very tired, " said Hyunwoo changing the topic. 

"Maybe because I was waiting for this husband of mine to return home?" Kihyun said barely managing to hide that he was upset. 

"You shouldn't have... I messaged you that I will be late,  didn't I? Just go to sleep now, " said Hyunwoo pushing back the covers of the bed for Kihyun. 

He waited till Kihyun at last gave a huff and got into the bed. 

"Did you at least have dinner? " Kihyun asked. 

"Umm..., " Hyunwoo's stomach grumbled in answer. 

"There might be some leftovers in the kitchen, " Kihyun said leaping back on to the floor  immediately. 

"No, it's fine. You take rest... I can find it myself, " Hyunwoo began, but who was listening? Kihyun was already on the way to the kitchen. 

Kihyun shook his head as he began to raid the fridge. Hyunwoo never took care of himself. What was the idiot thinking skipping food like that? Some physical trainer he was. He knew how to boss his clients around and make them follow the dirt but when it came to his own health...the man never cared. Shouldn't he be a bit more concerned about his eating habits. But no, he would rather work out to death than eat on time. Kihyun muttered about how much of a hypocrite Hyunwoo was as he busied himself getting the food heated up. 

Hyunwoo just smiled and listened to Kihyun. It felt things were back to normal. Kihyun worrying about his health and trying to get him to eat on time. Maybe things were back to okay then? Seems like all he needed to do was give Kihyun a break to think. 

But all wasn't okay like Hyunwoo was imagining. Kihyun's senses had always been sharp. Especially where his husband and kids where concerned. And it was not as if Hyunwoo was a good liar to begin with. Kihyun knew that whatever Hyunwoo was up-to,  it wasn't tax work...and he certainly had not been at the office. Because Kihyun had tries calling the office phone.

There was something. Something that Hyunwooo was hiding. Where could he have been? Kihyun wondered, his eyes wandering to the the window unconsciously.

It was dark everywhere. He didn't want to think of Hyunwoo being alone in the streets at this time of night. He had spent the better part of last two hours worrying about muggings and freak accident. He had an overactive imagination. And that clubbed with his general cynical nature always made him think of the worst possible scenarios. 

The whole street seemed to be sleeping. Their's was the only house which still had lights on... Wait no, Kihyun's eyes narrowed as he noticed another house was lit up. What the hell was Lee Minhyuk doing awake at three in the morning? 

"This is a lot of food. Did you have a feast or something? " Hyunwoo called out right then, seeing all the food Kihyun had already taken out of the fridge.  

"That's because Hyungwon is here, " Kihyun said absently as he continued to stare at Minhyuk's house. 

"What? " Hyunwoo's voice was louder than he intended. 

"Huh?" Kihyun turned. 

"Why is he here? " Hyunwoo asked. 

"What do you mean why he is here, he is my friend," said Hyunwoo. 

"That guy is in love with you? That's why? " said Hyunwoo. 

"It was all so long ago in fact we talked about it today... He has gotten over it," said Kihyun casually.

Hyunwoo was silent. He had learnt long back that any argument involving the two words Chae Hyungwon was a lost cause with Kihyun.

"When did he leave? " Hyunwoo asked. 

"Leave? He is still here, " said Kihyun. 

"What? Where?" Hyunwoo asked getting shocked again

"In the guest room. And please stop shouting. Everyone is sleeping," said Kihyun as he laid out a plate for Hyunwoo. 

"When will he leave?" Hyunwoo asked,  a bit more quietly but obviously still too loudly for Kihyun's liking because he frowned. 

"He is not leaving," Kihyun replied.

"Huh?"

"He is moving back here, " Kihyun explained. 

"Oh, " Hyunwoo couldn't think of anything more to say. This was too much to process. 

"Till he finds a place to rent, he will be staying here, " Kihyun continued. Hyunwo curled his fingers... Of course. It was Chae Hyungwon after all. Kihyun's little brother who was in reality a little shit. No he was a tall and lanky shit whose one aim in life was to make his life hell. 

"It's a pity that the house next door already went on sale. Or else Hyungwon could have taken it, " said Kihyun.

Suddenly Hyunwoo was very thankful for Minhyuk. He couldn't imagine having to tolerate Hyungwon on a daily basis. It was bad enough that he was going to be a house guest for God knows how long. This was just fantastic. Just trust on Chae Hyungwon to always rain on his parade. That guy had to fuck it all up for Hyunwoo. All his plans were going to go down the drain.

Hyunwoo tried not to groan out in frustration. He wouldn't dare protest much. Not when Kihyun was already mad at him. He had spent enough time in the dog house as it is. Saying that he didn't want Chae Hyungwon was a sure way to find himself a permanent spot on the sofa. And that would just please the guy... Yes,  it would please Hyungwon way too much to see that Kihyun was mad at him. Hyunwoo couldn't afford to be in Kihyun's bad books now. 

"It's great. I know you have been missing him. He can stay as long as he wants," Hyunwoo said with a smile which was much more or a grimace. 

 "That's what I told him too, we are the only family he has here... So obviously, " said Kihyun. 

"Yeah... You are right,"  Hyunwoo nodded his head but in reality he just wanted to punch someone. He had to give it up to Hyungwon's timing. 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath. No, he won't let this get to him. This won't affect his plans. He won't let Char Hyungwon get on his nerves. He still had a plan... And he was going to blow Kihyun away with it. 

 

Minhyuk screamed again as the door slowly opened and the ghastly hand became visible. He was already half on Wonho's lap, his face hidden under the plushie. Everytime he peeked out of it to look at the screen,  he screamed. 

"Stop... Just stop. I can't watch anymore. Just stop it now, " he said hitting Wonho's chest. He didn't stop shouting till the eerie background music went down. 

Minhyuk slowly pulled his head out of the plushie and turned towards the TV only to see the film paused at the image of a creepy doll.

Wonho was pretty sure that Minhyuk had woke up the whole neighborhood with the scream he produced then as he launched himself fully into Wonho's lap. 

"I told you to fucking switch it off, " said Minhyuk, his face hidden in Wonho's chest. 

"But it was just getting..," Wonho began. 

"Turn it the fuck off, "Minhyuk shouted, his eyes still shut tight. 

"Fine... It's off. You can turn around now, " said Wonho. 

Mimhyuk slowly peaked out,  half expecting to be greeted by the creepy doll again, but thankfully the TV screen was blank. 

"I told you to pick something happier, not something creepy and scary as fuck, " Minhyuk said his voice still shaking slightly. 

Wonho sighed. Obviously the movie plan was a failure. Maybe they should just call it a night. Minhyuk seemed to agree and both of them proceeded to their rooms. 

But just as Wonho came out of the bathroom after a shower  he heard the scream from Minhyuk's room. 

He rushed to the room to see what happened only to collide with a Minhyuk who was running to his room. 

"What happened?" Wonho asked. 

"I saw that doll outside the window," said Minhyuk taking hold of Wonho's arm looking scared out of his mind. 

"You are just imagining it, " Wonho said.

"No, I am not. It was standing so still looking creepily at me," said Minhyuk. 

"Min-" Wonho began. 

"It was in Hyunwoo's house. Looking out of their window into ours. Oh my god, does that mean they are possessed? " said Minhyuk. 

"It's just a film, there is nothing like ghosts in this world, " said Wonho. 

"You didn't see it... Go into the room and look. Then you will believe me, " said Minhyuk. 

Wonho moved to go inside the room but Minhyuk didn't let him move. 

"No, don't do it. If it sees us... It might come here, " he said. 

Wonho didn't listen. He pulled out of Minhyuk's hold and walked into the room. It was dark outside the window. Wonho peeked out slowly. Suddenly a hand fell on his back making him scream in terror as a scream came back in response. 

He turned around to see the hand was Minhyuk's and sighed. They were just sitting each other now. 

"Do you see it? " he asked.

"No, there is nothing there, " Wonho moved to the side so that Minhyuk could see for himself. 

"But I just saw... Oh my god,  what if it saw me earlier?  What if it's coming here? " Minhyuk said in fright. 

"Stop this Minhyuk, you know it was just a film. There is no ghost... I think you just need to go and sleep and let me-," Wonho stopped as the doorbell chimed suddenly. 

Minhyuk gave a small scream again and took hold of Wonho's arm, "I told you,  it's real. We shouldn't have watched the film...its coming for us now, " he said. 

"That's not how it works," Wonho said but the doorbell chimed again, more insistant now. Wonho began to walk do the door even as Minhyuk tried to stop him.

"If it's actually a ghost. It can get insideeven if we don't open the door, " said Wonho. 

"No,  I have heard that some can't enter until the owner invites them in, " said Minhyuk. 

"Good thing I am not the owner then," said Wonho as he unlatched the door and pulled it open. 

There was no ghost. But Wonho would have preferred meeting a ghost over this. Especially since he became aware that a bathrobe was all he was wearing.

"Hyunwoo! Kihyun!" Minyuk's voice was relieved but Wonho could barely breath. His eyes were not on the man who was built like a tank. Nor was it on the man next to him who seemed very annoyed. It was rather on the smaller figure behind them. The one whose face had morphed from surprise to horror to hurt to anger in the matter of minutes. He was so fucked. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts? Let me know. Loved the responses I got for the last chapter. I have never gotten these many comments for a chapter... Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I skipped a week. But things have been terrible here. I didn't have the will to write after everything here. I am so sorry.
> 
> Also thanks for all the lovely comments. I enjoy every one of them.

"Dad, there is someone screaming next door," Changkyun said from the top of the stairs,  dressed in his bed clothes, barely awake. 

"What?" Hyunwoo said looking up from the food he was eating. 

"He is right... There  are really screams coming from next door,  this Lee Minhyuk, " Kihyun said in exasperation coming out of the kitchen. 

Suddenly they heard another shout. It was a new voice. 

"What if it's a thief?" Changkyun asked. 

"Nah... I am sure it's noth-," began Hyunwoo. 

"He lives all alone there," said Kihyun suddenly, "what is wrong with that man,  of course he would be an easy target for thieves. Seeing his pretty face it's evident that he has no idea how to knock out a guy, " said Kihyun. 

"Come on, let's go," said Kihyun pulling on a coat. 

"What?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"He needs help. Let's go fast. The screams have stopped... Who knows he might already be hurt. We need to go before the thief escapes. I don't want a guy to die right next door. We will never get rid of the police and the questions and all the hassle," said Kihyun throwing Hyunwoo's coat at him. 

"That guy, doesn't he know how dangerous it is to live alone in such a big house. And he is a freaking model... He is famous. People would of course target him. Maybe he really needs some training from you," Kihyun was saying as he went to the door. 

Hyunwoo looked puzzled but he pulled on his coat and hurried behind his husband. If on the off chance it was actually a thief, he was not gonna let Kihyun be alone there with Minhyuk. 

Changkyun looked at the retreating figure of his parents and then at Jooheon's sleeping room. Then he rushed down the stairs and pulled on his own coat. No way was he missing the action especially if it involves his Dad knocking down a few guys. And he was gonna boast to Jooheon about how he missed it all. 

 

 

"Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Kihyun said glaring once the open door revealed a Wonho in a bathrobe and a bedazzled Minhyuk. 

"Why are you knocking at the door at this time? You scared the crap out of us, " Minhyuk replied to Kihyun. 

Wonho wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His eyes were still on Changkyun, whose eyes were throwing daggers at him. 

"This is not one of your high rise apartments where you party till the wee hours of morning... We are a quiet neighborhood. Some of us do sleep at night and have proper jobs to get to in the morning. And there are kids and old people who need their rest. If you want to shout at the top of your lungs during bedroom activities... Soundproof your walls. Or better yet, go to some jungle. And then never come back. But if you are staying here, in this neighborhood..you and  _your houseguest_   better keep it down!" Kihyun said pointing fingers. 

Wonho's eyes widened. He watched as Changkyun's expression mopped from anger to disbelief back to anger and then finally to hurt.... No, no, no... They have all got it so wrong. 

Of course anyone who saw them would mistake it. Minhyuk was a mess. And he was wearing a freaking bathrobe. Not the way he hoped to be dressed when he would meet Changkyun's parents. Certainly not the way to create a good impression. 

But that reminded him... Why weren't they saying anything to him? They had seem him last night. At least Hyunwoo had. Shouldn't they be saying something? Shouldn't Changkyun's Dad be preparing to whoop his ass right now? 

He looked at Hyunwoo meeting his eye. Nope,  no sign of recognition. And If he had actually recognized him,  Wonho was pretty sure that he wouldn't be standing alive here. Hyunwoo would have buried him alive by now for daring to even look at his son. 

And speaking of the son, Changkyun's face was making him worry. How does he clear it up? This was bad. 

"Actually Minhyuk got scared thinking he saw a ghost. That's why he screamed..., " Wonho tried to explain. 

"I don't want an explanation of why you where screaming or what you were doing... Just keep the noise down next time, " Kihyun said again making it very evident that he really didn't buy Wonho's story. 

Changkyun wasn't buying it either. In fact he was walking back to his house. Wonho slapped himself internally. He should have told Changkyun that he was staying with Minhyuk. He was so fucked now. 

"There won't be a warning next time Minhyuk, I would just call the police on you for noise pollution, " Kihyun said before turning away to follow his son,  not giving Minhyuk a chance to say anything back. 

"Hyunwoo...I swear, I really thought I saw a ghost figure near the window of your house. You guys said you were sleeping...Then who was it?" said Minhyuk. 

"Near the window?" Hyunwoo asked in suspicion. 

"Yeah...It just creepily stared at me in the dark, " said Minhyuk. 

"We weren't sleeping.The kids were. I came late and Kihyun was getting me some food to eat. It must have been him you saw at the window. He was waiting near there for the microwave to go off, " said Hyunwoo. 

"See, I told you there was no ghost, " Wonho said turning to Minhyuk. 

"Really? That was your husband? Seriously! He scares the crap out of me and then decides to come and shout at me...I should tell you, this is becoming a bit too much. It seems like I can't go a day without being insulted by him or someone related to him, first it was that crazy friend of his and now him again...what the hell is wrong with that guy, " said Minhyuk. 

"His friend was here? You mean Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asked him in surprise. 

"Oh yes...Came here as if he owned the house and had the audacity to call ME a housekeeper, in my own house!" said Minhyuk. 

Wonho patted Minhyuk's back, trying to get him to calm down. Hyunwoo noticed the gesture. 

"Who is this?" He asked.

"He is my friend's son. They are away on a trip and asked me to keep him here till they get back, " said Minhyuk. 

"Oh..You seem kinda familiar. Have we met?" asked Hyunwoo. 

"Umm... I-I don't think so..umm..Sir, "said Wonho looking very uncomfortable. 

"Really? It feels like I know you though," said Hyunwoo. 

"He is a gym rat. Must be somewhere at your gym," Minhyuk said and then turned the conversation back to him. "Look, I am sorry about shouting and waking everyone up but your husband is making my life here extremely difficult too... It seems like I can't do nothing fight no matter how I try. So please tell him that now that we have established that we our mutual hatred, we will exist in our own life without disturbing the other and do that with respect!" said Minhyuk. 

Hyunwoo smiled, "I will convey your message but to be honest,  he was actually very worried when he heard your scream. He kept saying you lived all alone in the house and that some thief might have broken in. That would mean he doesn't hate you enough to want you dead, which means he doesn't hate you at all because Kihyun has only one setting for hatred and that's the extreme I-don't-care-even-if-he-dies-in-front-of-my-eyes. He is simple like that. You just get on his nerves because of your bubbliness," said Hyunwoo. 

"Kihyun was worried for me?" Minhyuk said in disbelief. 

"Yes he was," Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk looked at the Kihyun who was waiting impatiently at the gate for Hyunwoo and shook his head. He couldn't imagine Kihyun giving dog's shit for his life. No way. Hyunwoo had to be lying. 

"I better go now, try not to have any more screaming matches tonight,"  Hyunwoo said giving Wonho another pointed look. Wonho smiled uncomfortably... This was so fucked up. His boyfriend's Dad now thinks he is having an affair with their neighbor, a neighbour whom they certainly don't like. Fucking fantastic. 

 Minhyuk turned towards Wonho in exasperation once Hyunwoo left. Dealing with Hyunwoo and family was so exhausting. "These guys are just-" he stopped, seeing that Wonho's attention was elsewhere. On the tiny figure who was just walking into their neighbouring house in a huff to be precise.  

"I did hit see this coming. Changkyun? Seriously...you have a thing for the kid?" Minhyuk said with a sly smile, giving Wonho's arm a punch. 

"What? N-no," Wonho said clutching his arm in pain. 

"Then why do you look so flustered?" asked Minhyuk. 

"I am not flustered," Wonho replied. 

"Look... I love lies. But only when I am the one who is lying. And also you are a terrible terrible liar. So...be a nice little boy and just tell me what's going on," said Minhyuk. 

"You are just imagining things," said Wonho. 

"So I was imagining you shitting your pants when you saw Hyunwoo at the door?" Minhyuk asked. 

"I-I," Wonho raked his head for a convincing lie. 

"Stop trying to find a lie... Just tell me how long you too have been dating. Out with it now. I promise I can keep a secret," said Minhyuk. 

"We are not dat-okay fine...yeah yeah we are dating," Wonho confessed as Minhyuk pinched him. 

"You are violent," Wonho said rubbing his hand Minhyuk punched him again in glee. 

"You are just a sensitive baby," Minhyuk replied, "but I can't believe this. How long?"

"It's just been a month," Wonho replied.  

"And I take his parents don't know...Fuck. You are dating the son of Yoo Kihyun. Oh my god. You are so dead, " Minhyuk said as the light bulb went on in his head. 

"What?" Wonho asked.

"I really hope for the sake of your life that Kihyun doesn't know that you are defiling his son, " said Minhyuk cradling Wonho's face in his hands. 

"I am not defiling him. In fact he is the one who love to defile... He is a little devil,  " said Wonho with a smile. 

"Dreamy eyes.. Someone is in love! You are in so much trouble," said Minhyuk said clapping his hands. "This explains a lot. No wonder you were thrilled to stay here...and I thought it was because you loved me. But it was the little boyfriend next doors... Now I get it! I wondered why Momo said you might make trouble. Now I get why you have been on perfect behaviour."

"I didn't know your new house was next door to Changkyun's," said Wonho. 

"So this was coincidence?" Minhyuk asked in disbelief and Wonho nodded. 

"Wow...wait, but...Then you are motor bike guy," said Minhyuk. 

"What?" Wonho asked. 

"Yeah...The guy who dropped Changkyun home yesterday. I seriously thought Hyunwoo was gonna murder you," said Minhyuk, "actually I am surprised he didn't do anything now, I wonder why?" 

"He didn't see my face properly last night, I think. I drove off before he got close enough. And Mom forced me to dye my hair back to black today morning," said Wonho. 

"Very narrow escape," Minhyuk said patting Wonho's shoulder.

"Wait...How do you know I dropped off Changkyun?" asked Wonho. 

"Excuse me... I live right next door. I have eyes," said Minhyuk. Wonho frowned at him in suspicion so Minhyuk continued. 

"What? I was bored. Parties here end pretty early... You heard Kihyun. Kids, job,  sleep... It was so boring after everyone left and I was too keyed up to sleep. And the house next door had better entertainment than any TV channel," said Minhyuk. 

"So you were evesdropping?" said Wonho. 

"Actually, more like not blocking my ears with headphones once Kihyun began to shout. Who would think that such a small body has so much sound in it?" said Mingyuk. Wonho rolled his eyes.

"But this is fantastic. Kihyun already hates me. And once he finds out who you are,  he will probably just bomb this house or something, " said Minhyuk with a laugh, "we make one hell of a team."

"Why does he hate you anyway?" Wonho asked. 

"Why? Who knows. He is crazy, why would anyone hate this perfection otherwise? " said Minhyuk as he walked back into the house. 

Wonho frowned and watched his retreating figure. As if Minhyuk wasn't a bit crazy as well. He shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? And how the hell was he going to make Changkyun listen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I am excited to know your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY WON! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT...  
> THEY AT LAST GOT A WIN. YESTERDAY WAS TRULY THE BEST DAY EVER! 
> 
> And this is my way to celebrate!! Early update... Wohhooo.  
> Actually I wasn't planning to update for two weeks since my exams are starting but you know what they won! And I deserve to celebrate it and I want to do it with you guys. 
> 
> Did you guys see how happy they were? My babies where all crying. Even Shownu. I am never getting over this. I love them so much!  
> And also... I just can't handle Wonho crying... It breaks my heart.

Wonho threw the phone into his bed with frustration as the call refused to connect once more.  Changkyun was ignoring him. He was sure of it... He had been trying to contact the boy since last two days but nope... Nothing. He even risked trying to call his home phone only to get Kihyun on the line. That hadn't gone well, Wonho had panicked and cut the call abruptly. 

He had to do something, Wonho knew that. Changkyun was upset and it would only get worse as time passed. He picked the phone back up and composed another lengthy message...only to delete it again. What the hell does he say? 

He was suddenly distracted by Minhyuk slamming the front door shut violently as he walked in. 

"What happened?" Wonho asked in concern coming to the front room. It was unusual to see Minhyuk upset. 

"I fired my trainer," said Minhyuk. 

"You just started working with him yesterday. What even happened?" said Wonho. 

"He tried to feel me up while I was on the bars is what happened," said Minhyuk. 

"What?"

"Wait till my lawyer gets his hands on the asshole, he won't be training anyone anytime soon... I am gonna sue his ass to an inch of his life," said Minhyuk. 

"If only Hyunwoo could train me. I asked around and everyone has only good things to say about him...and he lives right next door. It would have been so convinient too," Minhyuk lamented. 

"Why wouldn't he again?"

"I don't know. I tried calling and messaging but nope... He is not responding. I have a feeling that Kihyun has something to do with that though. Why does he have to be so insecure?" said Minhyuk going to fridge to get a drink. 

"Welcome to the club," Wonho muttered.

"What?" Minhyuk asked turning around. 

"Changkyun has been ignoring me as well," said Wonho. 

"Hmm.. And I thought that kid took after Kihyun more then Hyunwoo, " said Minhyuk with a frown. 

"He is upset with me for not telling him that I am staying with you. Also I am pretty sure he thinks there is something going on between us, " said Wonho. 

"What? You are joking right?" said Minhyuk pulling out a bottle of water. 

"No, you heard Kihyun that day. They all thought we were..., " Wonho trailed off. 

"We were what?" asked Minhyuk almost spitting the water he was drinking. 

"That we were sleeping together," said Wonho in embarrassment. 

"Yoo Kihyun and his overworking imagination will be the end of me. First he thinks I am after his husband and now I am sleeping with you? What does he think I am? I mean it's kinda flattering to think that he imagines me to have so much sensual powress but this is becoming a bit too much," said Minhyuk slamming the bottle of water he was drinking from on the table. 

"Can't blame him... We did look a bit umm...compromising, " said Wonho. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Do about what?" 

"You little boyfriend! How are you going to get back in his good graces," asked Minhyuk.

"I am out of ideas," Wonho replied sadly.

Minhyuk shook his head, "It's a good thing you have me..., let's make a plan."

Wonho looked up to see Minhyuk's face suddenly had  mischief written all over it. No... Wonho knew this had the potential to blow up in his face just from that look He could see the wheels turning in head already. 

"I don't think..., " So how began. 

"Nope... Let me see, " Minhyuk said silencing him. 

"It's actually simple. If Changkyun isn't listening to you... I might be able to talk to him for you, " Minhyuk said. 

"No...I don't think that is a good idea, " said Wonho. 

"Why not? It's a great idea. I can convince him. And anyway I was planning to visit their house today evening, " said Minhyuk. 

"What? Why?"

"To see Hyunwoo of course. I am going to beg him to help me... I really can't afford to lose his campaign. It is my big ticket... If you know what I mean. And to get it, I need Hyunwoo. I don't have the time to find another trainer, and most them won't take me in anyway, so if it means kissing Kihyun's ass...I will do it," said Minhyuk. 

"But...," Wonho began. 

"No buts, you just sit back and let me work the magic. And by tonight Changkyun will come running towards you," said Minhyuk. 

 

 

Minhyuk fidgeted nervously, as he knocked the door of his neighbour's house. Despite his earlier bravado in front of Wonho,  he really didn't know how good an idea coming to Kihyun's home was. 

He heard the door click and open revealing a Changkyun whose face morphed into a scrowl the moment he saw Minhyuk. 

"What do you want?" he asked, not opening the door enough for Minhyuk to even peek inside. 

"I am here to see your parents," Minhyuk said. 

"They are out," he replied. 

"I can wait," 

"They might be very late," said Changkyun. 

"I have time," Minhyuk countered. 

Changkyun scrowled as Minhyuk smiled angelically. He now understood what Wonho meant by saying that the boy was a devil... The poor kid must have his hands full with this one. 

Minhyuk was wondering if God had compensated the lack of height for Kihyun and Changkyun with the length of their tongue when he heard another voice, 

"Changkyuna..who is it?" Minhyuk prided himself on his ability to never forget a voice he has heard and he certainly recognized that voice. The plumber guy was still here then? 

And Minhyuk was proven right as a sleepy and dishelved looking Hyunwon pushed the door completely open. 

"You?" He said once he recognized Minhyuk.

"Yes, me. And before you misunderstand...I am not here to be a maid," said Minhyuk.

Changkyun frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Why don't you ask you uncle here who barges into strangers houses as if he owns them and has the audacity to call them his house keeper, " said Minhyuk.

"One,  I am not his uncle. His slightly older brother maybe... But definitely not his uncle. Two I already apologized for the wrong house thing. And three, I can't believe you are petty enough to come here to complain about it to Kihyun and Hyunwoo, " said Hyungwon. 

"One, as if I would waste that much breath on you. Two, you never apologized. And three, I am here because I have business to talk about with Hyunwoo," Minhyuk replied in the same tone, his nose up in the air.

"What business?" a new voice came from behind causing Minhyuk to turn around. How come he hadn't seen the car arrive? He blamed it on Hyungwon... The man was...well, distracting. 

 

 

"So you want Hyunwoo to train you, " Kihyun said as he arranged the groceries in the kitchen. 

"Yes, as I said...I really need this campaign and for that I need a trainer. Who knows it might already be too late, but I still want to try than give up without even trying for it, " said Minhyuk passing Kihyun the stuff to arrange from various bags he had brought in from the car. 

"But why Hyunwoo? There are a lot of trainer out there," said Kihyun.

"Because he is the best. I asked around and everyone I asked only had amazing things to say of him. And he is very comfortable to be around. And he is married...," said Minhyuk.

"Why is that relevant?" Kihyun asked in surprise stopping his work. 

"Why? Because just today I fired my last trainer because he tried to feel me up. Some of these guys just think that just because I am gay model I will be ready to fuck anyone anytime. Who am I kidding... Even you seem to think that about me, " said Minhyuk with a huff. 

"What? That asshole...Tell me you didn't let him go easily... Did you at least punch his face?" Kinhyun asked in indignation. 

"No, but I did kick his nuts," Minhyuk said with a smug smile. 

"Serves him just right...but you should ask Hyunwoo to teach you how to throw a punch. You are living all alone there and..., "Kihyun stopped, just realizing what he was saying. 

"What? Does this mean you are okay with Hyunwoo training me? " Minhyuk asked. 

"Huh? No....I mean, yes....no, what I mean it that it's upto Hyunwoo... Despite what you might think I don't interfere in his professional life," said Kihyun. 

"But you are okay with it? " Minhyuk ensured again. 

Kihyun sighed, "Look... I know I have been a tad bit irrational the first few times we met. But I trust my husband. So I don't care who he trains."

Minhyuk whooped hearing that. He knew Hyunwoo will agree if he knew Kihyun was fine with it. 

Kihyun watched Minhyuk's jubilance with a smile, "and I don't think you would be just willing to sleep with anyone because you are a gay model," he added. 

"You don't?" Minhyuk asked in surprise.

"You have boyfriend living with you. Obviously you must be madly in love for such a huge step," said Kihyun. 

Minhyuk's eyes widened. Did Kihyun actually think Wonho was his boyfriend? Is that why he was suddenly okay with Hyunwoo trianing him? 

"Umm... That's not my boyfriend," Minhyuk said tentatively, hoping that the fragile alligence they formed in the past half an hour won't break with this. 

"He is not?" Kihyun asked with a frown. 

"You met Momo at the party... He is her son. She and her husband are on a second honeymoon trip, so I offered to let him stay with me, " said Minhyuk. 

"Oh...isn't he the one who had the party..., " Kihyun asked. 

"Yup... The one and only. That's why his parents won't let him stay at home alone, " said Minhyuk. 

"That's nice of you... And it's not an easy task to manage a kid of that age at home..trust me I would know, " said Kihyun. 

"He just looked older due to his build... I am sorry! I just realized I said some mean things that day... And he was a kid, " Kihyun said horrified. 

"Oh... No. It's fine. He is 20. Not that much a kid...but we have nothing going on. He is like my younger brother," Minhyuk said a bit loudly, making sure that Changkyun whom he knew was sticking close to the kitchen could hear it. 

 "And he is actually not a bad kid. Just appears tough on the outside," said Minhyuk, deciding to throw in a good word for Wonho for future. 

"He is like my Jooheonie then I guess. He is still grounded because of that party and is going crazy sitting at home I think," said Kihyun. 

"Wonho is grounded too... But in his defense I don't think the guy thought the party will go out of control. He is really regretting the whole thing. And now he has me as a jail warden...they even took away his car and bike, but I haven't heard a word of complaint from him. I just felt sorry and thought a movie night might be good to make him comfortable at my place... You see I have zero experience dealing with kids. I know Wonho is twenty but you know that's barely out of teenage...," Minhyuk was rambling. 

"Hmm.. I understand. I mean even I am still struggling. So is Hyunwoo...and now Changkyunnie is a teen too. Some days I think I will prematurely grow bald from worrying, " said Kihyun with a smile. 

"I can't believe that... You seem to handle it all like a pro. I mean... We are almost the same age and you are managing a family and here I am barely managing myself. I mean...frankly you intimidate me," said Minhyuk. 

"Really? why?"

"Yes...I kinda wish I could be more like you," said Minhyuk. 

"Stop flattering me Minhyuk. I already told you I have no problems with Hyunwoo training you. I trust my husband," said Kihyun trying not to be pleased by Minhyuk's words. 

"I am not flattering...you should know that Lee Minhyuk never says stuff just for the sake of it. Okay...no.. I do lie but right now I mean every word I said, and it would also be nice if we both could have a nice relation as neighbours," said Minhyuk. He was surprised at himself because what he said was true. Kihyun was nice to talk to when he was not shouting at him he realized. 

 

 

Jooheon was bored out of his mind. It was his vacation and here he was stuck at home with not even a laptop to entertain him. He came out of the room thinking that he will go bug Changkyun only to see the said Changkyun sitting in the dining room listening intently towards the kitchen. 

"Wha-," Jooheon started to ask but Changkyun shushed him immediately and pointed to the kitchen. 

Jooheon slowly peeked inside and the sight before him made him gawk. Lee Minhyuk and Yoo Kihyun were having a civil conversation! No they were actually having a conversation which involved laughing and hitting each other for fun. Was he dreaming? 

Jooheon turned towards Changkyun questioningly but his brother just shrugged his shoulder as puzzled as he was. What the hell had happened? 

"What are you both doing here?" Hyungwon's voice made them both jump. He too looked towards the kitchen and saw Minhyuk and Kihyun. 

"This guy is still here?" Hyungwon asked. 

"How do you know him?" Changkyun asked rememebering the conversation at the front door. 

"Long story short, he thought I was a plumber and I thought he was a housekeeper," said Hyungwon. 

"He is a freaking model. How the hell did you think he could be a housekeeper," asked Jooheon with a frown. 

But before Hyungwon could reply Kihyun and Minhyuk came out of the kitchen. 

"What are you guys doing here? Is there some kinda meeting? "Kihyun asked seeing all of their faces. 

"No....umm. We were just talking," said Jooheon. 

"It's almost lunch time. I guess you must have been hungry. Minhyuk, why don't you stay for lunch? " asked Kihyun causing both his sons to gape in surprise again. 

"No... No, Wonho is alone there. I don't want him to eat alone, but thanks for the offer, " said Minhyuk. 

"Okay...but do join us some other time. bring Wonho too if you must, " said Kihyun. 

"Definitely, I will let you know. And thank you so much. I am really glad we talked... I will leave now," Minhyuk said smiling at Kihyun and his sons but pointedly ignoring Hyungwon. 

Kihyun went with Minhyuk to walk him till the door and Hyungwon scrowled, "I can't believe Kihyun is friends with that guy, how did that even happen?"

 That's exactly what I would like to know too, "how did this even happen?" Said Jooheon turning to Changkyun. 

"I don't know. They just talked...a lot! It's been more than two hours," he said. 

"Wait till Dad hears about this. He will have the shock of his life, " said Jooheon. 

"Why? Doesn't Hyunwoo like the guy either?" Hyungwon asked with interest, "at least someone has some sense then. That guy is a total diva... I hate such people. Just because he has his photos in a few magazines doesn't mean he owns the world," Hyungwon muttered as he walked away.

Jooheon looked at Changkyun to see what he was thinking of all of this but his brother was miles away.

"Changkyunaa..," Jooheon called but received no reply. 

"Yaa...," Jooheon called again, but Changkyun wasn't  listening. He just walked away to his room, mind very preoccupied. Jooheon tried to follow him but his brother just bolted the room from inside. 

What is up with everyone? Kihyun and Minhyuk are suddenly best friends. Hyungwon hates Minhyuk, Changkyun is acting weird, Hyunwoo is missing again and he will soon join all these people and go crazy as well if he sat a minute more at home.

"He had enough. He pulled out his phone..."This place needs a board saying insanity ward,"  he muttered. 

"Jackson... It's me. I need a favor bro." He said the moment the phone clicked. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know... And tell me about how you reacted when they won the award!  
> I was about to go to the library when my roommate came running to tell me and I really screamed. They deserved it so much! 
> 
> Also I want to apologize in advance because I might not do another update till 29th since my exams are beginning. But then it's not set in stone... I might just do one more update sometime next week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update!  
> Thanks to all those who wished me luck for my exams. I love you all! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. <3

"You are lying!" 

"No, why should I lie? I told you, Kihyun and I talked and sorted out everything. He is even going to ask Hyunwoo to help me train," said Minhyuk. 

"How did you manage that? I mean... When you went over there I had seriously thought you will get your ass kicked. You really are a charmer then," said Wonho passing another washed plate to Mingyuk. 

The two of them where in the kitchen washing up after eating.Wonho had ordered them food in Minhyuk's absence and the two of them were busy gobbling it down to talk before.

"As much as I would love to take credit and say that no-one can resist my charm, that would be a lie. Kihyun is a decent guy, once you get to know to him."

"And what about Changkyunie?" Wonho asked. 

"What about him?" 

"You said you will talk to him,  did you?" Wonho asked. 

"He is a little shit."

"I know that. But did you talk to him?"

"Not in person... But I have made sure he heard that there is nothing here," Minhyuk said pointing between them. 

"And did he believe it?"

"Don't know... I wanted to do more but that annoying prick had to be there...I couldn't stand his company so I left fast."

"Annoying pr-who? Jooheon is not that bad... I have talked to him only once or twice but he is okay, " said Wonho. 

"I am talking of Hyungwon," 

"Huh? The guy who thought you were a housekeeper? He lives with them?" asked Wonho.

"I don't know... And I don't care. He is irritating, entitled and thinks I am a dumbo. I know his type of people and I absolutely loathe them. They  just assume that I am just a glorified cloth hanger and that my IQ must be in one digit," Minhyuk said in a huff, dropping the spoons in his hand into the cupboard in anger. 

"Don't let him get to you," said Wonho. 

"Oh no... I am going to give him as good as I get," Minhyuk said. 

"He is Kihyun's friend though," said Wonho. 

"Currently that's the only fault I see with Kihyun. Don't know what he sees in the guy," said Minhyuk in thought. 

"He is pretty handsome I guess," said Wonho. 

"Yeah... And long legs too," Minhyuk said absently before realizing his mistake. Wonho was looking at him in glee. 

"What?"

"I knew it. You where getting way too worked up over that guy. I knew there was something else," said Wonho with a shit eating grin. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, " Minhyuk said not looking at Wonho's face.  

"Just admit that you like him," said Wonho. 

"What? Don't be ridiculous... Shut up," Minhyuk said but Wonho could see his ears becoming red.

"I-I have an early shoot tomorrow....So I will go and get some sleep. Can't turn up with baggy eyes can we...good night," Minhyuk said hurriedly just as they finished putting away last of the plates. 

"But just tell me..., " Wonho trailed off as he saw that Minhyuk was already walking off. 

"We can talk later Wonho. I need my beauty sleep, " said Minhyuk just before he closed due door to his room. 

Wonho smiled. Minhyuk had another thing coming if he thought that Wonho would forget this. He would get Minhyuk to admit his crush one way or another or another. 

 

 

 

"The two of you seemed to be pretty cozy in there," the voice came from nowhere and made Wonho jump back in surprise. He turned on the lights in his room hurriedly and there he was, lounging on the bed,  Im Changkyun. 

"What the hell? How did you get here?" Wonho asked in surprise taking in the form of his boyfriend dressed in his pyjamas. He slowly walked towards the bed. Was this real? 

"I just jumped the wall, " said Changkyun. 

"Jumped th-why?" Wonho asked in bewilderment. 

"Well I had to make sure that Minhyuk wasn't lying, " said Changkyun. 

Wonho sighed, "I don't know why you would think there was something between us both. Don't you trust me at all?"

"What else was I supposed to think? You move in right next door and don't even tell me a word," said Changkyun. 

"I just moved in that day and you said that I shouldn't call you because your phone might be confiscated," said Wonho. 

Changkyun just huffed. 

"Anyway how did you get out of the house? Aren't you grounded?" asked Wonho.

"You think I asked permission from my parents do jump the fence? They don't know...they are sleeping," said Changkyun. 

"What? And how did you get in here?" 

Changkyun looked towards the window. Being small did have it's advantages. 

"I can't believe...This is so dangerous. You know how much trouble you will be in of yoour parents wake up," said Wonho. But Changkyun wasn't listening. He had got on his knees and moved to the end of the bed towards Wonho. 

" _If_ they wake up... Which I am sure they won't. And don't change the topic. I agree I might have overreacted a bit but there you where just wearing a bathrobe, and there he was holding onto you. I am your boyfriend and I have never even seen you in a bathrobe... Let alone without a shirt," Changkyun said haughtily. 

"You want to see me without shirt," Wonho said with a nervous smile. 

"Well for beginners that would do I guess... But if I am honest would more like to see you with nothing on," said Changkyun putting his arms around Wonho's shoulder.

"Changkyuna...I thin-" Wonho began but his words were silenced by Changkyun's lips on his. 

Wonho responded automatically, putting his arms around Changkyun's waist and pulling him closer so that he was flush against his chest. He felt Changkyun's fingers tugging at his hair, pulling hard to push his face closer. And his mouth... His mouth was just... glorious. He moaned in pleasure as their tongues clashed in desperation. He wanted to take control of the kiss but Changkyun was ferocious and Wonho at last let him have it...giving in to the feel of the boy's tongue in his mouth.

But then there was a sudden jolt of surprise as one of Changkyun's hand trailed across his back and reached for the hem of his shirt. Before he knew the boy had both of his hands under his shirt feeling up his torso. 

"So fucking-" Changkyun moaned out as they pulled away for a second to breath but he couldn't complete. Wonho had begun to trail his mouth across the boy's jaw dropping biting kisses.

Changkyun tugged at Wonho's T-shirt again, trying to pull it off. But Wonho had sealed their lips together again, holding his face in place with both hands.

"Hyung..," Changkyun whined in between breaths needing the offensive material of cloth off Wonho's body immediately. 

He tugged again at the T-shirt once again ready to rip it off if necessary, but Wonho's hand stopped it this time and they at last pulled apart.

"We need to stop," Wonho said, rubbing Changkyun's hand slowly. They both where breathing heavily and Changkyun loved that Wonho's lips were red and bruised. 

"Why? It was just getting so good." 

"Exactly...We need to stop before it gets out of hand," said Wonho pulling away to put some space between the two of them. 

"And what exactly would be wrong with that?" Changkyun asked getting slightly annoyed. 

"You know...We can't," said Wonho.

"No I don't know, actually," said Changkyun, trying his hands. His fog of lust had cleared and he was starting to become increasingly pissed. Wonho always did this. He was done being let high and dry.  

"Chankyunnie...," Wonho started. 

"Stop treating me like a kid," Changkyun said suddenly. 

"I don't-,"Wonho began but fell silent seeing Changkyun's cross face. 

"It's not like that. I just think we should take it slow," said Wonho slowly trying a different tactic. 

"We have been taking it slower than a snail....if we go any slower I will probably be fifty by the time we have sex. And stop lying to me, the reason I liked you so much was that you didn't treat me like a kid like everyone else, but now you are also just doing the same," said Changkyun getting up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Wonho asked seeing Changkyun go towards the window. 

"Going back obviously. I don't fancy sticking around here and being made to feel like a child," 

"You are overreacting again," said Wonho walking towards the boy. 

"Am I hyung? It's been months since we began seeing each other and the moment things become a little heated you just cut it off, all the fucking time. It feels like you are the virgin nor me. I am not saying that I didn't enjoy the times we had together. But the night we met...the way you kissed me? I want that! I miss that...," said Changkyun preparing to get out of the window. 

"But...," Wonho began. 

"You only did that because you didn't know my age. And now that you know me I am just a child. Fuck... I am almost seventeen. It's just three freaking years... Why is it such a huge deal. It's not like you were a saint at seventeen. I have heard the stories," said Changkyun. He pulled the window open and prepared to jump out. He was done here. 

"Wait... Don't go," Wonho said pulling him back trying desperately to find ways to calm the boy. 

"Why?" 

"Look...just listen here...I get it. I mean, I know what you mean. But it's not just your age. It's...I-I just like you a lot. More than I have liked any other person I have dated before if I am being completely honest. You are right... I have been holding back. I just  didn't want to fuck up what we had. I promised myself that I will take my time with you...go slow and romance you properly. I didn't want you to think... I mean, I am no angel and  yousaid you have heard stuff about me...and its not all lies but a lot of it is exageration but I wanted you to know that this is more than just sex for me... I just-and I am still fucking it up. To be honest you are right. I am more of a virgin than you because I have no freaking clue about how to do a relationship. But I really do want it with you," said Wonho, at last laying bare all the confusing feelings in his head

"Hyung, you need to tell me all this. Talk to me... Why didn't you just speak to me... I kept thinking you were getting hired with me... Why wouldn't you be? I am not like _them,"_

"Them? You mean my past-due fuck...you were insecure over that? I love that you are nothing like any of them. You are you! I really dont want you to ever compare yourself with any of the people in my past...you are better than all of them, " said Wonho.

Changkyun nodded. "And I don't want you to hold back on me anymore...I mean, I know you are no saint and I don't care. I know you now, and I like you as you are, stop being the gentleman all the time," Changkyun said smiling, putting a hand on Wonho's cheek, "I really like you too... But you need to stop treating me with kid gloves. We are equals in this relationship.. And you need to understand that. I will tell you if I want you to stop... Not that I think it will ever come to that. But still... You have to trust me hung. "

Wonho nodded and pulled Changkyun's face for another kiss, sweeter more than aggressive this time. "let's get back to where we stopped, shall we?" he whispered against Changkyun's mouth, lifting the boy easily and throwing him back on the bed. 

"Off," Changkyun commanded pointing at Wonho's T-shirt. 

He slowly pulled it off, watching with delight as Changkyun's face showed that he loved what he saw. 

He slowly walked to the bed determined to tease his boyfriend, but as usual Changkyun spoiled his plans as he pulled him into the bed and attacked his mouth with his own. 

"Fuck," Wonho cursed as Changkyun bit down on his lower lip hard. His boy loved to do things a bit rough it seemed. And if that's what he wanted, that's what he would get,  Wonho thought as he flipped them so that Changkyun was pinned underneath him with no escape. 

Changkyun moaned out loud as Wonho kissed him hard and ground his lower body against his dog friction,  loving the weight pressing on him. 

"We need to be quiet...Minhyuk is th-," Wonho's words drowned into a loud moan as Changkyun chose the moment to bite down on Wonho's neck. 

He began to wiggle underneath till Wonho's hold on him relaxed and he allowed Changkyun to get back on top of him. 

"Fuck," Wonho cursed out loud as Changkyun straddled him and began to grind their bodies together. He was painfully hard and his boyfriend's ministrations weren't helping. At this rate...things really would go out of hands. 

"Hyung...just relax," Changkyun whispered against Wonho's ears biting on it lightly. The boy just seemed to love biting him. Wonho had a feeling that he was going to wake up tomorrow with bite marks all over the body. 

"Quiet....hyung," Changkyun said as Wonho groaned a little too loud as Changkyun licked his nipples.. with a devious smile he began to trail kisses down Wonho's torso. Before no time his lips were on his stomach and fast trailing further down. 

"Chang- fuck," Wonho moaned out as Changkyun's hand went into his boxers without any warning, the feel of his fingers on his aching cock was excruciating. 

"Can I kiss you there too?" He asked then,  the slightest hint of insecurity in his voice.

"Uhughh...a-are you sure?" Wonho asked, his voice breathy trying to think around the cloud of lust in his head. 

"Very sure," Changkyun replied and pulled down Wonho's pants and boxers without any further confirmation. 

"Babe...," Wonho began again but Changkyun wasn't paying attention. His eyes were glued to Wonho's dick which jutting out proudly.

Wonho watched as Changkyun visibly gulp before running a hand across the dick causing him to hiss with pleasure. 

He seemed to gain confidence from Wonho's reaction and boldly took hold of him, stroking lightly. 

"Umm... Just tell me If I do something wrong," Changkyun said slight uncertainty evident in his voice. Wonho groaned. Changkyun was truly going to be the end of him He even found the boy's inexperience sexy. To know that he was the only man whom Changkyun had got this intimate with was exhilarating. It was stupid, but it made him feel so damn happy, made him feel like Changkyun was only his and his alone. 

"You are doing just perfect," he replied. His eyes were on the bulge in the boy's pant. He slowly ran a hand through the material wanting to get him some relief too. 

But Changkyun's focus was solely on him. He was getting bolder by the second and had  begun to stroke him harder causing Wonho to let out a whimper which morphed a groan as the boy kept his word and kissed the head of his dick. 

"Changkyunnie...," Wonho moaned with need as the younger boy began a slow and torturous exploration with his tongue, tracing every vein and every ridge of his dick. Wonho's hands caught the boy's hair, tugging at it in desperation. He didn't know if he wanted the boy to pull away or jusy keep going on forever. 

Definitely keep going on, Wonho's mind answered immediately as he let out a string of expletives as the boy chose the moment to take him fully into the mouth. The feel of his mouth was just too much and then...and then the sight of Changkyun's lips wrapped obscenly around his cock.Fuck. He wasn't going to survive this. By the time the boy was done he would be dead. The feel of his tongue against his cock was enough to bring Wonho right to the edge. 

"You are so..., God you are perfect," Wonho groaned out as Changkyun began to bob his head around his dick, more eager than anything else. Nothing had ever felt as food as this... Wonho knew that after this he would never want to even think about fucking someone else. Changkyun was ruining him for the world. Do the boy know the kind of power he had over him? 

Wonho's one hand was still buried in the boy's hair while the other fisted the sheets trying to find something to hold him back. His eyes kept squinting in pleasure...he wanted to close them...But then he also wants to watch. 

Just then Changkyun slightly scraped his teeth...very lightly on the underside of his cock making the small jolt of pain mix with pleasure, causing Wonho to let out his out another string of expletives.He knew he was about to come...he wasn't going to last,  he tried to pull Changkyun away but the boy refused taking him in further till the throat. 

"You need to move...g-gonna c-come," Wonho breathed out desperately trying to hold back. But Changkyun just increased the pace sucking him harder. 

"Babe please," Wonho begged not knowing what even he was asking for anymore. He needed to come. Now.

Changkyun didn't seem to be listening. He was completely enamored with the task on his hand... He slowly played with Wonho's balls with one hand as he used the other to take Wonho deeper.

"I can't... Changkyunnie! Fuck...," Wonho tried to warn one last time tugging really hard at Changkyun's hair. The boy pulled back just slightly as Wonho let go, releasing inside his mouth over and over like he had never before his orgasm going on for what seemed forever...and Changkyun swallowed it all, not missing a single drop,even moaning around the taste of it.

At last when he was truly spent, Wonho's head fell back to the pillow, his whole body feeling like jello. This had been drained him more than an hour at the gym. He couldn't even open his eyes. He felt Changkyun slowly release his cock, placing one last lingering kiss on it before completely letting go. 

Wonho slowly opened his eyes then, but the sight before him made his throat go dry. Changkyun, hair mussed up, eyes glazed, lips red and bruised, glistening with his cum. wonho watched as the boy slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a wicked smile. The action seemed to interest his cock despite the fact that he had come just seconds before. 

"That was fucking..., what the fuck was that?" Wonho wheezed. How did Changkyun get so good at this? 

"Are you sure this was your first time... You are way too good," He said in disbelief. 

Changkyun smiled, "internet... I have been reading up," he said. 

"You little nerd. No one would ever think you where so dirty," Wonho said, sudden uncontrollable fond mixing with his lust. The fact that Changkyun's voice was a bit scratched hadn't escaped his notice either. Wonho groaned remembering the boy bobbing on his cock...gagging for it. 

"Your throat... Damn. You didn't even gag," he said running a hand across it. 

"Never had a gag reflex... Guess that turned out to be a good thing," Changkyun said beginning to trace patterns on Wonho's chest as Wonho continued to massage his neck. 

Changkyun's words oozed confidence but Wonho knew that he had been worried about his inexperience. He looked so proud that he had managed to get Wonho to become a big puddle at his feet. 

Wonho pulled the boy down for a kiss, the need for him still impossibly high. He moaned as he feasted himself in the boy's mouth. This boy was too perfect to be true. 

"You turn," Wonho slowly whispered to Changkyun once they broke apart. 

"Huh," the boy asked in a daze as Wonho's hands went to his crotch, rubbing him through the the cloth. 

Wonho replied with a wicked smile slowly pulling the boy's T-shirt off and positioning him so that he was straddled again. 

"Take your pleasure...wanna watch you come. Grind on me like you did earlier...Just like we are really fucking.. Like this," Wonho said making the boy ground against his thigh. 

"Hyung..., "Changkyun moaned at the friction. Wonho knew the boy must be on edge already. 

"Yes baby....Ride me hard," he said running his hand thought the boys boy holding him straight as the Changkyun began to to grind against him. 

"I am already close..., " Changkyun whispered. 

"I know...getting me off for you so hot didn't it? Did you like it?" Wonho asked agaisnt the boy's ear, licking and nipped it lightly. 

Changkyun nodded. But Wonho wasn't having it. "I need words Changkyun," he said choosing to slightly squeeze the boy's ass at that moment. 

"I-I loved it...fuck..hyung need you, wanna come, now," Changkyun said, his earlier cockiness completley lost, replaced with pure need. 

"Tell me what you want," Wonho said, lightly biting the boy's nipple. He was surprised by the sudden moan which the action caused, so he tried to explore and bit down a bit harder causing the boy to let out a screech of pleasure. 

"Talk to me...tell me how you are going to fuck me the next time I sneak in," said Changkyun. Wonho had pulled the boy's pants away by then and had begun to fist his cock, seeming to understand his desperation to come. 

"Next time you sneak in, I will spank your ass till it glows red, " Wonho said, moving his target to the other nipple. He had a suspicion that his little boyfriend would love to get his ass beat and he was proven right as Changkyun groaned loudly at the words. 

"Yeah...I knew you would like that?Won't you? You would love it if I put you across my knee...my little deviant," Wonho said laughing as Changkyun whimpered, assaulted by all the possibilities. He made a mental note to sneak back to see Wonho as fast as possible even as he tried to hold on to his control now. 

"Let go puppy," Wonho said right then, his hand stroking harder.

Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure became too much to handle. Wonho could feel the the blood pounding inside Changkyun. 

"I am coming," the boy whimpered as his cock shot out his release. He cried out without abandon as he came in large spurts, all over Wonho. He watched with wonder as his cum coated the other man's body... His hands, his chest and even his face. Some of it even landed on his hair. 

He collapsed onto the bed, his cock and body both spent watching with tired eyes as Wonho gave him a quick kiss before going to the washroom coming back with a wetcloth.

"It's all over you, not me," Changkyun muttered as Wonho began to wipe him. His voice was raw, what with the blow job and all the screaming. He was actually surprised that they hadn't woken up Minhyuk. Surprised and relieved. Though there was a small part of him that wanted Minhyuk to see that Wonho was only his. A small petty part of him. 

"Next time... I get a proper taste," Wonho said as he fell backgon the bed after cleaning himself and Changkyun. 

"There will be a next time? I thought I will be getting a lecture on how we were going too fast a moment my mouth was off your cock," said Changkyun. 

Wonho turned to face his boyfriend, popping his head on one arm, "One...I am sorry for making you feel like a kid. We are equals in this relationship and I shouldn't have forgotten that. So I won't be 'lecturing' you anymore. Two, I don't think I can ever think of going slow, not now that I know what this feels like... It was difficult even before as it was. I am not super human! And three, don't speak of your mouth and my cock in the same sentence unless you want an encore...and as good as that idea sounds,  I don't think either of us can handle that now."

Changkyun laughed, "That good?" he asked fishing for compliments.

"I would be dreaming about your mouth even when I am eigthy and can't even get it up, that good," replied Wonho.

Changkyun laughed again and snuggled closer to him, using his biceps as a pillow. Wonho threw his other arm around the boys torso, holding him close. Changkyun could feel the tiredness set inside him. If he just closed his eyes, he could easily fall asleep, wrapped tightly in Wonho's arms. But unfortunately they didn't have that luxury. 

"Hyung," Changkyun said, and noticed the crack in his voice. He was going to have one hell of a time explaining this to his parents tomorrow. But he would worry about that later. 

"Yes puppy," Wonho replied. 

"I told you so stop calling me that," Changkyun whined hitting Wonho lightly. 

"Why not? It's a cute nickname...and I know you secretly love it," said Wonho. 

"I don't.... It's an embarrassing nickname," said Changkyun. 

"You liked it ten minutes ago while you were grinding against me, you liked it quite a lot if I remember right,  " said Wonho grinning. 

"I-I... fine. Whatever. I have to go now," Changkyun said petulantly. 

"Already?" Wonho asked in disappointment.

"Earlier you where scolding me for sneaking in here... Now you just won't let me go. You are such a difficult man to handle Mr. Lee Wonho, " said Changkyun slowly rising from the bed. 

"I just didn't want you to get in more trouble because of me. It's your vacation and you are trapped at home already, " said Wonho as he watched Changkyun pull on his clothes. 

"I don't mind... I don't have a thriving social life like Jooheon hyung. I actually like being home. The only bad thing was I wouldn't have been able to meet you. But then Gods seem to be favoring us, " said Changkyun as he slowly walked towards the bed again, fully dressed. Wonho pulled him close for another kiss. 

"I will come with you," he said, "make sure you get inside safe."

"No... You won't fit through the window and you anyway will have to sneak back. Don't worry about me... I am very good at this," said Changkyun. 

"At jumping fences and breaking in?" Wonho said with a laugh. 

"No, at being sneaky. This was my first time jumping the fence. I am surprised at myself... I made it in one piece," said Changkyun proudly. 

But Wonho didn't look proud he looked really  worried, so Changkyun continued, "if it makes you feel better, I will text you once I get to my room."

Wonho sighed. He knew it was useless to argue with Changkyun on this. So he nodded and kissed him once more. 

Changkyun smiled and walked towards the window. He waved at Wonho again before pushing himself through it. 

"Hyung," he heard the voice a second later and Wonho rushed towards the window in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine... Stop worrying. I just forgot to tell something," 

"What?"

"Don't lock the window tomorrow," he said with a smile... And before Wonho could reply, Changkyun was running away towards the wall. A minute later, he heard a mute thud indicating that the boy had made it to the other side. 

He pulled out his phone and waited anxiously, not caring that he was not appropriately dressed. 

 _I am in the room. Going to sleep now. Good night._ The message chimed exactly seven minutes later. Wonho sighed in relief.

_I miss you already. Good night <3 _

Wonho typed back and threw the phone on the table before falling back on the bed head first.  He couldn't help but smile as he realized that the pillows smelt like Changkyun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I did it. I have never struggled with a chapter so much. I hope it was worth it.  
> Desperately need to know your thoughts people. Tell me what you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are done. At last... Thank God. 
> 
> 251 kudos guys... Thank you so much. This has officially become my most kudoed fic! Wow. I never expected that. Especially since we are such a small fandom on ao3. I am so grateful for all the support guys. I love your comments and your thoughts... Thank you so so much.

"Don't talk," said Kihyun. 

"But Da-," Changkyun began hating that his voice was breaking. 

"No, you are sick... We are going to the doctor and that's the end of discussion," said Kihyun. 

"I am not sick!" Changkyun insisted. 

"Can you even hear yourself now? ... Your voice is all scratched up. Your throat is so sore and you say you are not sick," said Kihyun. 

Changkyun sighed. How the hell was he gonna explain this? Somehow He couldn't see the explanation of I-gave-my-boyfriend-a-blowjob going down well with Kihyun. And what if the doctor saw his throat and guessed it? 

Who is sick?" the voice was of Hyunwoo who was just walking out of his bedroom, still half asleep and bedazzled. 

"Changkyun. He has a sore throat, " said Kihyun watching his husband who had opened their fridge to inspect the contents before pulling out two bottles of milk. 

"I mean... He was perfectly fine last night and now he can barely talk," said Kihyun. 

"Did you go out in the cold?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"It's summer Hyunwoo, what cold will he go out in? And how would he be going out anyway since he is grounded," said Kihyun.

"Then how did you suddenly get a sore throat?" asked Hyunwoo looking at his son suspiciously.

"Umm.. that.. Dad-I," Changkyun struggled to find a convincing lie. 

"Don't lie to me Changkyunnie, I know the truth," said Hyunwoo.

"You do?" asked Changkyun his eyes widening in fear. 

"What truth?" Kihyun asked. 

"I came late yesterday and there was still light in your room then," said Hyunwoo. 

"Dad, I can explain," Changkyun began, cufsing himself for forgetting to switch off the light. 

"Really? You can?"

"I-that... I just-," Changkyun stuttered. He was sure that his end was pretty near. Hyunwoo was gonna kill him and if somehow he survived... Kihyun would just finish the job for his husband. 

"How are you going to justify eating a whole tub of ice-cream in a single night?" Hyunwoo asked.

"What ice cream... Uh... Ohh yeah ice-cream... I ate that.. That's why, I was craving ice cream and I just has it all,  that's why my throat is sore," Changkyun said... Seriously Hyunwoo was a lifesaver. 

"You had a whole tub of ice cream by yourself?" Kihyun asked in disbelief. 

"I couldn't help it.. It was so delicious," said Changkyun. 

"Why didn't you stop him if you saw him?" asked Kihyun. 

"I didn't see... I was too tired last night. I saw the light was on in his room and thought he must be sneaking around and playing overeatch again. I planned to whoop his ass in the morning for it but then who knew he was just consuming ice cream," said Hyunwoo. 

"Jooheon is gonna be pissed. It's his favourite flavor and you didn't leave anything for him," Kihyun said inspecting the fridge. 

"Anyway what brought this on? Since when did you become addicted to ice cream?" Kihyun asked. 

"Umm... I just had a craving, " Changkyun repeated his voice becoming breezy half way through. 

"You really need a doctor," said Kihyun. 

"Seriosuly...I don't, I will be fine soon," Changkyun shouted but it didn't have the desired impact as his voice just cracked again. 

"Maybe we should wait a day...let him have some honey and rest today. And if his voice is still not back to normal...we will go to the doctor," he suggested. 

Changkyun nodded while Kihyun looked ready to argue, but the doorbell thankfully interrupted. 

"That must be Lee Minhyuk. I had asked him to be here... And sharp on time as well," Kihyun said checking the clock before moving to  the door. 

"Since when does Kihyun invite Minhyuk over?" Hyunwoo asked Changkyun in surprise. 

"Since yesterday, you didn't know? They are besties now," said Changkyun. 

"What?" Hyunwoo asked in shock as he listens to the conversation from the other room. 

"I am ready...just give me a few seconds, I just have to get my bag. No...I just panicked a bit because Changkyun had a sore throat...but it's fine. I will take him to the hospital after shopping," Kihyun was saying as he led Minhyuk inside. 

"You are going shopping with him?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"Yup," Kihyun said and Minhyuk smiled angelically. 

Hyunwoo looked at the two of them...was he still asleep? There couldn't be another explanation for this. 

"He is new here,  someone has to take him around, and there is no-one who knows the place better than me," said Kihyun.

Hyunwoo looked at Changkyun. But his son didn't seem shocked at all. 

"Shall we go then?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Just one second...Hyungwon is also coming with us and he is getting ready," said Kihyun. 

"Hyungwon is coming?" Minhyuk asked,  his smile turning sour. 

"Yeah... He is also new and planning to settle close by. So it will be good for him to see the city and shopping areas," said Kihyun. 

"Oh...he is here to stay? I thought he will leave soon... This is great. Perfect," Minhyuk said clapping his hands in fake enthusiasm. 

"Hyungwon is getting ready? I will bet that he won't even have left his bed yet," Hyunwoo said with a scoff as he pulled out a packet of cereals. 

"Yeah...he was still sleeping when I came down," said Changkyun. 

Kihyun sighed, "Five minutes,  Minhyuk...I will be down with him in five minutes, I am so sorry."

"No... It's fine. I can wait," Minhyuk said as Kihyun raced upstairs to wake Hyungwon. 

"Is this real?" Hyunwoo asked as he observed the figure of a retreating Kihyun. 

"Real? Oh... You mean Kihyun and me getting along? I know... Isn't it just great!" said Minhyuk. 

"How?"

"We just talked... And he is such a cool guy once you talk," said Minhyuk. 

"This is crazy," said Changkyun rolling his eyes just as the voice of Kihyun shouting at Hyungwon to get his ass off the bed rose. 

"It's so nice when the shouting is not directed at me," said Changkyun. 

"As if Kihyun ever shouts at you."

Changkyun turned around and saw that Jooheon was outside his room mirroring Hyunwoo's sleepy look and bed hair. 

"You are up early," said Hyunwoo.

"Well... It's difficult to sleep when Kihyun is shouting right next door, " said Jooheon disgruntledly.

"You talk as if Hyungwon is a child who won't wake up," said Minhyuk with a smile listening to the shouts from upstairs. It seemed strangely loud and... Violent. 

It was only then that Jooheon noticed Minhyuk, and his eyes immediately went up...all sleepiness gone. 

"He is worse. Getting him out of bed before noon is the equivalent of getting your tooth pulled out without anesthesia," said Changkyun. 

"Only Kihyun will dare to do it, if it's anyone else...they are as good as dead," added Hyunwoo. 

"Are you starting your training with dad today hyung?" Jooheon asked then turning to Minhyuk. That seemed like the only possible explanation for Minhyuk being here at this time. 

"Training?" Hyunwoo asked in surprise. At the same time there was one last thud followed by a loud groan followed by a string of curses from upstairs as Kihyun probably pushed Hyunwon off the bed. 

"No... I am here to go shopping with Kihyun. But since Jooheon brought it up...I will just ask now. I told you about needing a personal trainer, remember," said Minhyuk continuing the conversation as if there had been no interruptions at all. not at all.

"I don't think it's a good ide-, " Hyunwoo began but Minhyuk cut him off. 

"I already spoke to Kihyun. He agreed as well."

"He did?" Hyunwoo asked in surprise turning to the stairs where Kihyun was waiting for Hyungwon to come out.

"Is he gonna come like this?" Minhyuk asked once Hyungwon at last made his appearance, eyeing the clothes Hyungwon was wearing. It was yet another white t shirt and black jeans and he still looked dead to the world. 

"Of course not," Hyungwon said and slowly walked back to his room. Mimhyik sighed... He thought he was a diva but Hyungwon could easily give him a run for his money. 

Two seconds later the guy was back and this time Minhyuk really couldn't hide the disdain. The guy was a fashion disaster. He had just added a black hat and a face mask to his what Minhyuk had come to call as 'plumber attire.'

"Now I am ready," Hyungwon announced. 

"You are really okay with Minhyuk training with me?" Hyunwoo asked just throwing a cast away glance at Hyungwon before turning to Kihyun. Minhyuk smiled... Seems like he wasnt the only one who found Hyungwon lacking. 

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be fine with it? It's your work... You can train whomever you want. And I like Minhyuk," said Kihyun as he gathered his car keys. 

"You do?" Hyunwoo asked but Kihyun was already gone, leading Minhyuk and Hyungwon to the front door. 

"We are getting lunch outside,  so don't wait for me. And Changkyun... No more ice cream...or anything else that's cold. And rest your voice. If you are still sick in the evening we are going to the doctor," Kihyun was saying as he walked out. 

"Also...Hyunwoo please go and take some rest. Your work schedule is scaring me, go back and just sleep," Kihyun said as he got in the car. 

"Don't worry so much,  we will be fine. I will take care of them both...You have fun shopping," said Jooheon as they went to the front door to see the three of them off. Kihyun just looked slightly scared at that but Jooheon smiled at him and just waved. 

Kihyun. Couldn't concentrate on that though as a small fight had broken put between Hyungwon and Minhyuk on who gets to ride shotgun. Mimhyuk had been faster and got to the seat first much to Hyungwon's anger. 

"That's my place," Hyungwon hissed. 

"I don't see your name written anywhere," said Minhyuk as he pulled on the seat belt. 

"But I always ride shotgun," Hyungwon complained. 

"Well...its nice to experience new things once in a while," Minhyuk said with a smirk. 

Hyungwon clenched his fist but Kihyun just laughed and tried to break it apart"serves you right for being half awake. Be alert the next time,  Hyungwonnie. just get in the car now... We are already running late."

Hyungwon cursed under his breath and got into the back seat as Minhyuk continued to smile in glee. He wasn't thrilled about Hyungwon joining their shopping/sight seeing trip. But it just might be fun to get a rise out of that guy. Minhyuk was finding that it was extremely entertaining to see an irritated Hyungwon. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

Changkyun moaned as Wonho nipped at his collarbone, his hands buried deep in his hair, tugging the older man even more closer desperate for the friction between their bodies. 

It's been a week since the first time Changkyun jumped the fence and since then this has been a routine. A routine that Wonho had come to love. 

He tugged at Changkyun's hair harder as the boy began to grind his lower body against his in need. 

"Hyung...," the boy whined desperately. 

Wonho loved this look on Changkyun. While he loved the sassy, bossy kid, the thoroughly wrecked look that the boy was currently  sporting certainly had a lot of appeal. 

His eyes, glassy and unfocused, his hair, messed up and sticking up in all directions, body, covered in sweat and littered with marks that matched his own, lips, red and swollen,voice, hoarse and broken...god he looked so damn perfect.

"Yes baby," Wonho whispered against his ear as he continued to deny what he knew the boy wanted. They had been going at this for the better part of an hour, ever since Changkyun had appeared in his room wearing a T-shirt that he had stolen from Wonho. 

"N-need you," the boy whined as he ground against Wonho's cock again in desperatation.

"Patience baby, I am not done kissing you...," said Wonho as he once more captured the boy's lips against his own. 

Changkyun responded enthusiastically, a whine rising once more in the back of his throat... His hands exploring the planes of Wonho's muscular back,  needing to touch him everywhere. Wonho responded by tugging at the boy's hair harder.

He had realized that it was one of the things that the boy loved on their fourth night together as he tugged harshly at his hair while Changkyun was giving him a blow job...fuck that had been a good night. 

As had been every night with Changkyun so far. Wonho growled as his own need was slowly taking over. He would have loved to go on teasing Changkyun some more but this was becoming too much for him to handle as well. The way the boy moved underneath him felt so good and he desperately needed something...Fuck. He cursed internally as he felt Changkyun's one hand on his cock...plaming it hard through his sweats. 

In one fluid motion Wonho pulled off Chankyun's night pants... And then his own. Both of them hadn't bothered with boxers... Why when it would eventually end up on the floor?

Changkyun's hand was immediately on Wonho's ass....sqeezing and kneading it in his small hands. Wonho grounded against Changkyun's cock harder causing the boy to groan out loud. 

"Quiet baby, you don't want to wake up the neighbors, " Wonho said cheekily and earned a slight punch in his arm as Changkyun ground back against him. 

Wonho retaliated by biting the boy where the neck meets his shoulders.

"Hyung...l-let me come, please..," Changkyun moaned at the feeling of Wonho's teeth against his skin. 

"Tell me... Tell me what you want, tell me and I will do it," Wonho said supporting himself on his arms, their bodies no longer in contact but Changkyun still caged beneath his bigger body. 

Changkyun whined at the loss of contact but Wonho just repeated, "tell me what you need."

"I want to come," he replied and tried to pull Wonho's head close. But the older boy pulled away with a smile. 

"You have to be more specific, babe.Tell me how you want it...," said Wonho. 

"Fuck...I-I don't know. Just anything....hands or mouth or whatever...I just want you so bad...just let me c-come," Changkyun shouted lunging at Wonho again desperately. 

And this time Wonho let him, he took the boy in his arms and turned them around till Changkyun was on top before taking the boy's neglected cock in his hand and tugging at it. 

Changkyun moaned out louder than before and began to grind his ass against Wonho's cock...careful to support his weight on his thighs. 

"Fuck... You look so good like this," Wonho groaned at the feel of the boy against his cock. He pushed two of his fingers against Changkyun's mouth, and it felt as if an electric shock had gone though his body as the boy sucked on the fingers all the while staring at him right in the eye. He added another finger and Changkyun took in that as well....reminding him of just last night when the boy had been on his knees in his shower, mouth full of his cock.

Wonho pulled out his fingers with a curse and spat on his hand... Mixing their saliva together as lube before continuing to palm Changkyun's cock. 

But that wasn't enough. He needed more. Changkyun needed more as well.  So he pushed Changkyun off his body, getting him back on the bed. 

Changkyun cursed out in surprise as Wonho was suddenly in between his legs pressing open mouthed kisses against his hipbones. He cried out loud as the man bit him hard on the left hip before moving further down to kiss his balls. 

"H-Hyunnng," Changkyun keened as Wonho swallowed his cock without any warning. His hands were on the boy's ass holding him in place as took him deep into the mouth. 

Changkyun cursed out in the language no seventeen year old should be using, as he tugged at Wonho's hair to get him to go even deeper. 

"I-I am not gonna last," he cried out as Wonho began to slightly tease his asshole with one finger. 

But Wonho wasn't listening as he continued to tease his fingers against the younger boy's rim... Encouraged by his moans and the harsh tuggings at his hair. 

Changkyun's lower body shot off the bed as Wonho slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into the rim... Pushing his cock deeper into the man's mouth. Wonho groaned even and pushed the finger further simultaneously taking his cock deeper creating a tighter suction. 

The feel of Wonho's throat around his dick along with the finger in his ass was enough for Changkyun as he came hard,  down Wonho's throat, holding on tight to his hair as once more his lower body shot up from the bed and he groaned out loud.

At last when he was done fell back on to the bed, using his hands to cover his eyes in an attempt to get over the sensations still coursing through him.

Wonho for his part was still pressing light kisses against the boy's cock and balls... Lightly licking and teasing until Changkyun begged him to stop because it was just too sensitive. Only then did Wonho climb back up to capture Changkyun's lips in another kiss.

Changkyun moaned as he tasted himself in the man's mouth.. Wonho's hands were once again buried deep in his hair tugging hard and Changkyun still had his eyes shut. 

But then, when he felt the kiss break and himself falling back on the bed, he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Wonho straddling his waist, tugging harshly at his cock,  staring at him. 

Changkyun's hands joined to help him and Wonho groaned out, "If you could see yourself now... Fuck," he cursed as Changkyun began to fondle his balls.

"You are so fucking perfect," he moaned out loud as he tugged one last time coming in large spurts, most of it landing on Changkyun's stomach. 

"Fuck...," Changkyun moaned as Wonho fell on the bed next to him breathing hard. He immediately moved closer snuggling next to the man biting him lightly on the shoulder. 

Wonho's hand immediately moved to the boy's face... His fingers caressing his cheeks. 

"Are you okay? I didn't-" Wonho asked softly.

"Shhh...it was perfect hyung," Changkyun said snuggling closer, his eyes already drooping with sleep. 

"Come on," Wonho said slowly rising from the bed and tugging at the boy's hand. 

"No... Let me sleep," said Wonho swatting the man's hand away. 

"No,  we need to clean you up,  babe...," said Wonho, "I will draw you a bath."

Changkyun gave no reply and just turned the other way, but his eyes shut up and he let out a squeal as suddenly he was lifted off his feet. 

"Wh-, hyung... What are you doing? Put me back down," said Changkyun as Wonho started to carry him into the washroom as is he weighed nothing. 

"I will... After I get you cleaned up, I will put you back in the bed exactly the same way, happy?" said Wonho. 

"It's not fair...you can't use our size difference to you advantage like this, " Changkyun grumbled still struggling to get off his grasp. 

"If I remember right...you love me using our size difference to my advantage," said Wonho giving his butt a small pinch causing Changkyun to yelp in surprise. 

It was true... Changkyun loved to have Wonho pinning him down, trapping him in between his strong arms... And even now, depite his grumbling, he secretly loved being carried around by the bigger man. 

Yes he certainly loved this...Changkyun thought one last time with a moan as his thoroughly wrecked body was lowered into the warm water... And groaned contently as Wonho got in the bath beind him, and slowly settling his weight against the bigger man's body. He could get used to this...in fact he was already getting used to this. 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while right? Sorry for the break.   
> How are you all holding up? The last week had been extremely hard right? I miss him a lot. I hope you all keep him in your prayers.

"Kihyun is worried about you," Minhyuk said to Hyunwoo who was adjusting the weights.

"Worried? Why?" Hyunwoo asked in surprise. 

"Well, you have been so busy recently...of course he will be worried, he is a worrier," said Minhyuk, in between grunts and he struggled to lift the weight. 

"Since when did you become Kihyun's secret keeper?" asked Hyunwoo. 

"Well...since he realized how perceptive and overall awesome I am," said Minhyuk having successfully lifted the weight. 

"Huh? perceptive about what? "

"Everything... For example, I know that you don't really like Hyungwon and that you just tolerate him for the sake of Kihyun...but I don't blame you for that, seriously what does Kihyun see in him?" 

"I-I look, you don't kno-"

"that Hyungwon is in love with Kihyun?" asked Minhyuk. 

"How do you know?" Hyunwoo asked in amazement. 

"Told you... I am perceptive. But what I don't get is why you are acting so weird. Kihyun is obviously in love with you... He has two kids with you..," said Minhyuk. 

"Look...me being busy has nothing to do with Hyungwon," Hyunwoo said turning away from Minhyuk and walking away. 

"Then?" Minhyuk asked as he quickly got up and began to follow him.

"Treadmill, 20 minutes, " Hyunwoo said pointing to the equipment at the corner. 

"Yeah, yeah I will do that but first tell me what you are hiding," said Minhyuk. 

"It's none of your business," Hyunwoo said.

"Bu-" Minhyuk began but Hyunwoo's phone rang at that moment. He took the phone while motioning Minhyuk to the treadmill and pointing to his watch. 

Minhyuk sighed and walked away, purposely dragging his feet to listen in. 

"Yeah...I will come, no, I can make time don't worry, of course...I really can't wait. I will tell Kihyun soon. I promise I will. We won't have to wait much longer, " Hyunwoo was saying as he suddenly heard a gasp from behind. 

Hyunwoo turned around and Minhyuk was standing there with a dumbstruck expression. 

"I told you to go on the treadmill," Hyunwoo said covering the phone. 

"You are leaving Kihyun aren't you?" Minhyuk said loudly his hands on his mouth. 

"What?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Hello... Are you there?" the voice from the phone carried and Hyunwoo quickly answered.

"Give me fifteen minutes, I will call you back," he said. 

"I can't believe this. How could you do this to him. After everything you are just going to abandon him? No wonder you no longer care about Hyungwon...oh god, poor Ki. What about the kids... How could you do this Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk began to rant the moment the phone cut off. 

"I am no-," Hyunwoo began. 

"Kihyun won't handle this well. I mean he acts all tough but you and his family are his whole life... You can't just take that all away from him. And for whom? A girl whom you met yesterday? Do you even know how lucky you are to find a guy like Ki? You are being an idiot, and poor Changkyunie and Jooheonie what did they ever-" 

"I am not leaving Kihyun," Hyunwoo shouted at last. 

"kids go through so much trauma when parents divor- you are not?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Of course I am not. I love my husband, why the hell would I leave him? "

"But on the phone... You said?"

"What exactly did I say? "

"You said-" Minhyuk paused," That you will break the news to Kihyun soon," his voice fell as he realized he had quickly jumped to conclusions. 

"I am sorry," he said and Hyunwoo just gave him a hard stare. 

"Come on... In my defence, I see my best friend worried sick over his husband and them I see the said husband being all secretive and making plans on the phone... What the hell am I supposed to assume."

"You have known Kihyun for less than a month.. Isn't it a bit too soon to be best friends and all?"

"We got drunk together on a weekday during lunch hour... That's a special type of bonding experience. You won't get it, " said Minhyuk. 

"Wait... That's how you know it all...you are perceptive.. Bullshit. That day the three of you went out, you all got piss drunk and Ki of course has a loose tongue once he-fuck...what else did he say," Hyunwoo said in alarm. 

"About how much you like that loose tongue," Minhyuk said with a suggestive smile. 

"Oh my god," Hyunwoo groaned as Minhyuk smirked. 

"And Hyungwon was listening to all this is well?" he asked. 

"Nah...he passed out after the fifth drink. Seriously...he thought he could outdrink me, with his body weight, yeah right," said Minhyuk.

"What else did Kihyun say?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"Nope... Not revealing anything. That's between us drinking buddies... And as good as your avoidance tactics are... I haven't forgotten about that phone call. If it wasn't your secret lover, then who was it? What are you hiding from Kihyun? Wait... Is it a loan shark? Did you get into a debt?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Would you stop running into the worst conclusions for one freaking second!" Hyunwoo said exasperatedly. 

"If only you stopped avoiding and began talking," Minhyuk retaliated, "It's not a loan shark? Then is it an ex lover who is claiming to have your child? That's it? That's why-"

"Fine...But just shut the fuck up for a minute. You watch way too many daytime serials. I am not cheating on Kihyun. I don't have a secret baby and there are no loan sharks," said Hyunwoo. 

"Then?" Minhyuk prompted. 

"I-I am planning a gift for Kihyun," Hyunwoo said at last. 

"Gift?"

"Yeah...after summer Jooheon will be leaving for college and I know Ki is going to be very upset about it. That's why he has been cranky and worried these days... His baby has grown up and he is finding it hard to accept it. Seriously he needs a break. I felt that I needed to do something to get him to relax but I didn't have a clue on what to do... And it has been taking me a long time to get everything organized and thats why I have been busy." This has been the longest that Minhyuk have heard Hyunwoo speak at one stretch and that itself showed how anxious he was about the whole thing. 

"So what's the plan?" Minhyuk asked at last. 

Hyunwoo sighed. "The original plan was to take him away for a weekend. I had planned it all but then Hyungwon happened... That night I had planned to take him out and surprise him with tickets but then Jooheon messaged me telling Hyungwon was there... So of course I was upset...he has the worst freaking timing in the world." 

"What's the new plan?" Minhyuk asked contemplatively. 

"It's not much of a plan... And I seriously don't know how Kihyun will react to it," said Hyunwoo. 

"What is it?"

"I want to gift him a dog," said Hyunwoo.  

"Like a real dog?" Minhyuk asked in alarm. 

"Yeah...I have been visiting the shelter for a few weeks and there is this cute little thing that I know is just perfect, " said Hyunwoo with a smile. 

"Was that call from the shelter?" asked Minhyuk. 

"Yeah...I have a friend there. She helped get all the formalities and forms done fast. Now I just need to break the news to Ki," said Hyunwoo. 

"What are you waiting for?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Huh?"

"Kihyun is a nurturer. He loves taking care of things...have you seen the effort he puts into maintaining your garden! So of course he will love having a dog.., "said Minhyuk. 

"Yeah... He loves animals. But still-,"

"You need to stop worrying. Kihyun is gonna love that dog and probably take a zillion pictures of it which he will frame it right next to your family photo," said Minhyuk. 

Hyunwoo smiled, "so I will tell him?" 

"Yeah...what are you waiting for?" Minhyuk said shaking his head. 

"There is something else...," Hyunwoo said. 

"What?"

"That weekend away that I planned for Ki? I didn't cancel... I just postponed the date."

"Wow, Someone is aiming for husband of the year here," Minhyuk joked. 

"Stop it...I am telling you this because maybe you can help me," said Hyunwoo. 

"If you haven't noticed, I have been helping you for the last fifteen minutes... After thirty I begin to charge so make it fast."

"We can't leave the kids alone...Hyungwon is there at home but you are already taking care of Wonho, that means you know how to handle teenagers...so maybe you could keep an eye on them?" 

"You are trusting me with you kids?" Minhyuk asked in disbelief. 

"I mean... As I said, Hyungwon will be there, but he is as much a child as Jooheon. So I thought having you as an extra support for him won't hurt, I hope it's not too much...I know you are busy but they are big kids and don't need much help. I just want you to make sure that they don't burn the house down," said Hyunwoo with a smile. 

"Say no more. Why fear when Minhyuk is here? I will handle the kids. Kihyun deserves a completely stress free break... You just make that happen and leave the rest to me," said Minhyuk with a smile while Hyunwoo looked a bit skeptical at Minhyuk's enthusiasm. 

"I have to make a good plan...want to really surprise him, " said Hyunwoo. 

"Ohhh... I can help with that as well!" Minhyuk said enthusiastically . 

"No.. You have helped enough, " said Hyunwoo. 

"Oh come on... I love planning surprises. Let me help," Minhyuk said. 

"Shouldn't you be on the treadmill?" asked Hyunwoo. 

"But this is more fun," Minhyuk began. 

"Treadmill... Now. Twenty minutes. And then the elliptical," said Hyunwoo with a hard stare. Minhyuk stomped his feet childishly and walked towards the treadmill.

Someway or another he was going to get Hyunwoo to help him plan the surprise.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late... But Happy New Year! How is 2018 treating you all? Sorry I didn't do any update for New Year... I was planning it but then real life got in the way.

"This is not gonna work," Hyunwoo said exasperatedly. 

"Why don't you trust me? Ki is gonna love it and you are gonna be thanking me," said Minhyuk. 

"What's wrong with my plan to take him to a fancy restaurant for a date?" Hyunwoo asked as Minhyuk continued to examine the flower arrangements kept for display. 

"It's boring," he said without even looking up. 

"What is Ki's favorite flower?" Minhyuk asked.

"Tulips," 

"That's unexpected, but makes sense since its Kihyun," said Minhyuk and before he could stop him,  Minhyuk had already left to talk to the florist.

"It's all done. They will have the best tulips in the city for you, now let's go and shop the other stuff," Minhyuk said dragging Hyunwoo by the hand. 

"Other stuff? What other stuff? I thought the plan was to just gift him the flowers at night and ask him right?"

Minhyuk stopped in the tracks looking agast. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"What?"

"You are not going to just dump the flowers in his hand and give him the plane tickets...I said romantic!" Minhyuk said exasperatedly. 

"And that's why my plan is better... I will give him the flowers and take him out..," 

"No, it's so cliche, keep him on his toes!" Minhyuk said almost jumping in frustration. 

"How do I do that...?"

"What would you ever do without my help... You owe me a fruit basket," said Minhyuk as he once again began to drag Hyunwoo to the car. 

"I am pretty sure I never asked for your help in the first place," Hyunwoo grumbled as he begrudgingly allowed himself to be led to the car. 

 

 

"Hey, You need to keep Changkyun and Jooheon engaged tomorrow night, do you think you can do that? " Minhyuk asked the moment Wonho opened the door. 

"What?"

"You heard me."

"They are grounded. How can you expect me to keep them engaged? And anyway why? Don't tell me you are planning to break into their house or something!" said Wonho as he followed Minhyuk inside the house. 

"Nah...I will just leave the breaking in for your little boyfriend. Not my style...I prefer barging through the front door much more," said Minhyuk. 

"W-what? I don't..," 

Minhyuk sighed. "Save it. Don't give the excuses or lies. Did you seriously think I didn't know? I was planning to live here alone...and even if I didn't see him in the cameras... I think the two of you are loud enough to be heard in the end of the street, I am surprised Kihyun or Hyunwoo hasn't heard it."

"Wha- I mean... Shit. W-We try to be quiet," Wonho said at last. 

"Well try harder. Like I usually sleep like a rock... But you two are like wolves on fullmoon or something, just keep it down from now...and as I said distract your boyfriend and brother for tomorrow night," said Minhyuk. 

"I can keep Changkyun occupied but what am I supposed to do with Jooheon? And why?"

"I am helping Hyunwoo to woo Kihyun properly and that needs them to have the house to themselves,"

"Woo? They are married and have two kids, what wooing is happening now?"

"Exactly... That's why they need to bring back the romance in their life...," said Minhyuk. 

"Why are you so invested in this?"

"Because they are my friends of course... And ask your Mom, I am her relationship expert at well... Who do you think suggested this cruise they are taking?" said Minhyuk. 

"Even if I manage to get Jooheon out... Which I haven't a chance of managing since I barely know the guy...what about the other man who lives there? "

"Other man? Who?"

"The plumber guy? The one you keep fighting with?" said Wonho. 

"Fuck... I totally forgot he existed. What do we do with him?"

"You could keep him engaged," suggested Wonho. 

"What... No way. I can't suffer that guy for even an hour!" 

"Well then your plan will flop," said Wonho. 

"No..No.. No... My plan is too good to be a flop. Fine... I will do something to get that guy out. But Hyunwoo owes me big fucking time for this one... A fruit basket won't cover tolerate that retard for a whole evening," said Minhyuk.

"What exactly is this plan?" Wonho asked. 

"I will tell that all later...first I need to figure out how to get Hyungwon out of that place. And you need to do the same for Jooheon and Changkyun,"said Minhyuk. 

"I could just tell Chnagkyunnie to come over. He got his phone back for being on good behavior for a week," said Wonho causing Minhyuk to snort out. 

"I am sure his recent activities warranty that," he said. 

"I thought you were on our side?" Wonho said. 

Minhyuk sighed. "You are a good kid and so is he. And you two seem to genuinely care for each other... But when Kihyun finds out...I don't know if I wanna be around for that. But we can cross that bridge later... Hyungwon is the biggest concern. Now, how the hell do we get him out? Wait... I know!" 

And before Wonho could say anything more Minhyuk had walked away with his phone out and typing furiously. 

Wonho shook his head and decided to find a way to keep Jooheon engaged. Maybe it wouldnt be too bad to have a good relationship with your boyfriend's brother. Definitely won't hurt if he had Jooheon on his side when he had to face the parents. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Changkyun almost shouted.

"Have you totally and completely lost your head? For the first time in weeks Dad decided to let me go out for the evening and you want to spent that with my brother? And how did this all happen..." he asked Wonho incredulously.

"First.. Calm down. The reason your Dad is letting you out is because he is planning to surprise your other Dad. And two, the only way he would have let you be out of the house is if you were with Jooheon or Minhyuk. And Jooheon is a much lesser evil I think,"

"Minhyuk! Minhyuk was the choice...why the hell would Jooheon be a good choice. And I don't even wanna know why you are a part of a plan involving my Dad," said Changkyun. 

"Minhyuk knows about you sneaking into my room. And I really didn't want to subject myself to an entire evening if his taunts about it, and he is anyway busy keeping someone else occupied. Also, shkuodmt I meet your brother at some point?"

"W-what? He knows? How?"

"Apparently we are quite loud," said Wonho.

Changkyun could feel himself becoming red all over the face. "What do you.. How! This is so embarrassing hyung. What are we gonna do? Will he tell in my home?"

"Well he knew all along and he had many opportunities to tell them already....,"

"How will I look him in the face now. Just kill me now. I don't wanna ever show my head in front of Minhyuk hyung."

Wonho laughed as Changkyun continued to freak out in the other end. 

"Listen...we will deal with Minhyuk. He is cool. I don't think he will go to your parents like that. But right now, let's deal with this. Your dad is letting you and Jooheon out and I want us all to meet and talk. In fact I messaged Jooheon and he already agreed."

"What? You messaged him? This is so... Why didn't you talk to me before... Oh my God," Changkyun was about to lose his head. His boyfriend seemed adamant to give him a aneurysm it seemed. 

"Because I knew you would never agree. I have been Changkyun, but we can't keep hiding forever and it's not like they all don't know. Maybe if I convince Jooheon that I genuinely care about you, he could be a help for us," said Wonho. 

"I think I would have preferred being locked up at home rather than watching my elder brother and boyfriend discuss me," Changkyun said dryly.

But he knew Wonho was right. It won't hurt to try to get Jooheon on their side. Despite their constant backs and forths he was close with Jooheon and Changkyun did want him and Wonho to get along. This wasn't a bad idea at all. 

"Okay... Fine. Have it your way. I j-just hope the two of you get along," said Changkyun at last.

"Don't worry about anything... I will handle it all," Wonho said with a victorious smile and gave a thumbs up to Minhyuk who was pretending to be reading while totally eavesdropping. 

"I did it... Happy!" Wonho said after he cut the call. 

"Very... Now I have a plan to get Hyungwon out as well. I am gonna go,"  he said. 

"Where?" 

"To meet Kihyun of course! If I have any hope of getting that man out of the house with me... That would involve Keyhyun pushing him, so bye," said Minhyuk picking his car keys and coat. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering if this is becoming a bit boring? Is there any suggestions guys? Tell me what you all think... I need to get an idea of what you guys feel about this so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is 2018 treating you all so far? Mine has been a complete rollercoaster.

"What the hell is this?" Kihyun asked as his assistant struggled to drag in what has to be the largest arrangement of tulips that he has ever seen in his life.

"It just arrived, for you," said Dasum.

"For me?" Kihyun asked incredulously looking at the beautiful monstrosity before him. 

"There is a note as well," Dasum said revealing an envelope from her pocket.

"To my Kihyunnie,

I wanted to write something romantic here, but as expected I have terribly failed. I know I am terribly lacking but thank you for loving me despite that. This lifetime is too short to show you how much I love you...I hope we can be together like this in every other life. Our family means everything to me.

Love,

Hyunwoo."

 

"Awww," Kihyun turned around to see that Dasum had been reading the message over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said sharply quickly hiding the note away from her sight.

"What! I already read it. And that was so sweet. Who thought Hyunwoo could turn all romantic and sugary like that....and don't hide it, I know you loved this. You are trying so hard not to smile even now," said Dasum.

Kihyun just turned away to hide his embaressement and walked to his desk to put the note carefully inside his desk. 

"I am surprised though...what brought this on suddenly? Is it some anniversary?" Dasum asked.

"No, this is out of the blue," said Kihyun turning the card around to see if there was any clue about what brought this on. 

"That makes it even sweeter. He did it for  just because....its been years since you got married and you guys are still so cute togeth-," she suddenly paused.

"What?" Kihyun asked, knowing she was cooking up something in her head.

"I know what you should do!" Said Dasum clapping her hands.

"Huh?"

"Get him something, a return present...and make it sexy. He totally deserves a vip night for this, "

"What do you mean?" Kihyun asked, his ears reddening. 

"You know what I mean...," Dasum winked. 

"I have two kids at home and also a house guest! But you are right...I should get him something but not what you are thinking!"

"Then what?"

"I-I don't know...yet but I will figure it out..I already made plans with Hyungwon and Minhyuk for the evening...fuck," said Kihyun.

"You could go now! I can hold down the fort here," said Dasum.

"Bu-"

"No, buts....I still think my idea is the best bug since you don't wanna traumatise the kids...," said Dasum taking Kihyun's car keys and putting them into his hands.

"Are you sure you can manage here?" Kihyun asked pretending to ignore Dasum's jabbering. Honestly,  he knew her idea wasn't bad... But no.. No way. He wasn't doing it. 

Yeah...definitely, just go now," Dasum said passing Kihyun the car keys. 

"I will try to come back fast..." said Kihyun still lingering. 

"Take your time, its fine...if Minhyuk or Hyungwon come, they can just wait," said Dasum as she followed Kihyun to the door.

"Are you sur-," Kihyun began again but Dasum just gave him a look.

"I will go now, don't let Minhyuk and Hyungwon kill each other," said Kihyun before walking out. He was still giddy about the flowers and the note. It was quite unlike Hyunwoo but yet the gesture was sweet, and that letter was so perfect. Hyunwoo and he had spent so less time together the last few days, but it was nice to know that he was in his mind. Kihyun resolved to try and find out a way to be with Hyunwoo more. Recently he had been too busy dealing with the kids to spend some quality time with Hyunwoo. They needed to change that. Maybe Dasum was right... No. No way... He wouldn't dare. 

 "Kihyuna wait," a voice called his out of his reverie as he was getting into the car. He turned around to see Hyorin walking towards him. 

"Noona, you are back from your trip?" Kihyun asked in surprise. 

"Yeah... I planned to surprise you guys later at home but then I something came up and I had to see you...but you were going somewhere?" said Hyorin. 

"Umm... Just going to buy something. You can come along if you like and we can talk on the way," said Kihyun. 

"Perfect, this is better spoken in private anyway," Hyorin said and got into the passenger side. 

Kihyun frowned in confusion. Why was everything so weird today? He knew Hyorin mostly through work... Since she was a stylist for some of his models and they had worked together on a few projects. This was unlike of her to surprise him in the office out of the blue. 

"What's going on?" Kihyun asked the moment he got the car off the parking lot. 

"Do you know a Lee Minhyuk?"

"Yes, I do. He is out neighbor, and also a friend," replied Kihyun. 

"Friend? I saw him today with Hyunwoo...Walking around everywhere clinging to him in the mall... They looked like a couple having the time if their fucking life. I was concerned and I followed them... And you know what. I saw them go into his house together...," said Hyorin. 

"You saw Hyunwoo and Minhyuk and followed them?" asked Kihyun incredulously.

"You don't know Kihyunnie... Lee Minhyuk has a history. If I were you I would keep my man far away from that homwrecker," said Hyorin. 

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy has no shame. No moral compass at all. I know it personally...He slept with the husband of my client to just get a modelling deal. That's the kind of guy he is," said Hyorin. 

"What?"

"It's the truth... My client saw them together. It wrecked her marriage. Imagine coming home to see your husband with a man, " said Hyorin. 

"So you are telling me that Minhyuk slept with a married man just for a modelling deal?"

"Exactly! The guy has no sense of shame... Guess why he suddenly shifted to your neighborhood from the city. Because everyone has shunned him...the man he slept with is someone of high social standing...so it was kept out the press and made hush hush. But everyone knew this happened... And my client would have forgiven him if Minhyuk had apologized to her... But no. He still had no guilt or remorse," said Hyorin as Kihyun kept silent just looking ahead into the traffic. 

"Why should he apologize?" Kihyun asked at last. 

"What do you mean by why should he apologize? He fucked her husband behind her bac-"

"Minhyuk wasn't the one who broke his marriage vows... Why should he be apologizing for the man who was vile enough to demand sex in return for a modelling deal?" asked Kihyun.

"What? You are not getting it... Why are you siding with him," askes Hyorin. 

"I am not siding with him. I know this fucking industry as well as you do. Luring struggling models with promise of fame is fine here... Why is the other man in no trouble... As you said he has a big reputation which needs to be preserved but Minhyuk is despensible so you can all thrash him... Is that how it is?" Kihyun asked. 

"I can't believe you are defending that guy, " Hyorin said in disbelief. 

"I am not defending just him. I have worked with enough models to know the struggles they go through. And I know that many of them are manipulated and exploited. So forgive me for not joining your 'slander Lee Minhyuk' campaign," Kihyun said bringing the car to a stop. 

"And what about him and Hyunwoo?" Hyorin asked. 

"As I said Minhyuk is our neighbor...and also our friend. Also Hyunwoo is now his trainer. I don't see why them hanging out is such a big deal," said Kihyun. 

"Wow Kihyunnie, look at you. Why are you being so oblivious. I saw them go into his house. He is known to have loose morals, and still you are trusting that guy, " said Hyorin. 

"I am trusting my husband...and maybe you should stop pocking your nose into others life noona. I am pretty sure what you were doing comes under the title of stalking, " said Kihyun. 

"I am just looking out for you," Hyorin said indignantly. 

"Well... Thanks but no thanks. I can look after myself. And if you would excuse me I have to do some shopping," Kihyun said getting out of the car. 

"Liste-" Hyorin began. 

"I could call a cab for you or would you rather get a bus?" Kihyun asked cutting her off. 

"My car is at your studio," Hyorin said as she got out and closed the door of the car in anger. 

"Then I will get you an uber to get back there... I would say it was nice talking to you but that would be a lie," said Kihyun. 

"You are being very rude right now," said Hyorin. 

"You basically accused my husband to be a cheater,  I think I am allowed to be rude, " said Kihyun. 

"You just wait Kihyun. You are gonna come crying to me soon... Don't say I didn't warn you," Hyorin said as her parting words before getting into the Uber that pulled up leaving behind a Kihyun who didn't seen fazed at all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I promise a better explanation in the next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I wrote more than 20 chapters for this fic. Wow.

"What do you mean he is not at the studio?" Hyungwon asked.

"He just left to buy something," answered Dasum.

"But he asked me to meet his here, "Hyungwon said exasperatedly. 

"He will be back soon. Just wait for a few minutes, " said Dasum.

Hyungwon cursed inwardly and walked away from Kihyun's manager at he pulled out his phone to shout at Kihyun. 

"Ya.. You drag me all the way to your studio to hang out and then go shopping? Why the hell are you leaving me alone with that Minhyuk guy? If you don't get your ass here in fifteen minutes I am fucking leaving. I don't care if he is your new best friend or whatever but I can't tolerate his chirpiness," said Hyungwon,walking out of the studio,  as his call just went into voice mail.

He hated being made to socialize with strangers. Dealing with Minhyuk and his incessant chatter was difficult even with Kihyun around. How the hell was he supposed to tolerate him till Kihyun decides to show his face? Hyungwon was on the verge of saying fuck it and leaving when he saw Minhyuk across the parking lot with a woman. 

Normally he wouldn't have cared but something seemed a bit off about the whole conversation which made him walk closer towards them. The woman looked as if she was shouting at Minhyuk and Hyungeon watched silently, still being too far away to hear their words. 

At last the woman left, getting in her car,  as Minhyuk stood rooted in his position. Hyungwon slowly approched him from back. 

"Glad to know I am not the only one you piss off, " he said light heartedly. 

"Who is she?" Hyungwon asked again.

"Ya...I am asking you something," Hyungwon said putting his hand on Minhyuk's shoulder to turn him around only to see the tears streaming down his face. 

"You are crying," Hyungwon said uselessly. 

Minhyuk suddenly pushed his hand away and jogged towards his car.

"Dude... Wai-," Hyungwon took after him but Minhyuk was already in the car.

It was a split second decision and Hyungwon just hopped into the side seat before Minhyuk could lock the door. 

"You shouldn't be driving... You look too upset to-," Hyungwon trailed off as Minhyuk was already on the road, not even seeming to care that Hyungwon had barged into the car with him. 

"Minhyu-slow the fuck down... We are gonna get hit,"Hyungwon shouted but it fell on deaf ears as he continued to speed along.

"Stop the car Min-" Hyungwon's voice transformed into a cry as Minhyuk narrowly missed a divider on the road. 

"Listen, we are-," Hyunwon put his hand on the steering but Minhyuk pushed him off causing him to fall back against the door. 

Hyungwon took in the sight of Minhyuk, his hands were gripping the steering too tight, and his face was stoked with tears.  What the hell did that woman say to make him this upset? This was the anti-thesis of everything that was Minhyuk. He was certainly not in his senses. And he seemed to have no clue where he was driving off to. He was taking off his rage in the road... and that was not good. Definitely not good, Hyungwon swallowed ...holding tightly to his seat belt and Minhyuk swerved again. He had to do something....if he had to get them out of this in one piece that is. 

Shouting at Mihyuk wasn't the way to go for this. The guy was agitated and anger was his friend now. He needed to calm him down. Hyungwon decided. 

"What are your intentions with my brother?"

"Hyung?" Changkyun said in alarm. He wasn't expecting that. They were at the restaurant and instead of concentrating on the menus Jooheon and Wonho seemed to be having a standoff. Jooheon was younger than Wonho but that didn't seem to be stopping him from glaring at the guy and refusing to shake the hand offered to him. 

"Look, I have seen and heard enough about you over the years. You think you can just play with my brother's feelings and then walk off easily... you have got something else coming. I wi-" 

"I love your brother," Wonho said calmly, cutting him off. 

"I will kick your- what-you love him? What? "Jooheon asked looking between the two of them. 

"Yes, I do," Wonho said again. 

"Wow," Jooheon said looking at Changkyun in disbelief. 

"It's true... I love him too," Changkyun said. 

"But, I mea-"Jooheon began. 

"Hyung, do you think I would risking so much by still seeing him if he wasn't that important to me? And you know I am not someone who gets attached very easily, " Changkyun said. 

Jooheon sighed. He did not expect this. Changkyun fooling around with a guy for fun was one. Him being in love with the guy was another. 

"He is older," said Jooheon. 

"It's just three years," said Changkyun. 

"Yes but in a month's time he will go back to college and you will be still in school. What about then?" Jooheon said looking directly at Wonho in challange.

"I will come back to visit as much as I can. And then there is phone and video chatting. I am not going to forget your brother the moment there is some distance between us," said Wonho. 

"You say that now," Jooheon muttered.

"Stop this hyung. Please trust me for once. Wonho hyung was the one who insisted on meeting you. Why would he do that if he wasn't serious about us?" Said Changkyun. 

"He is just being a good brother, he has a right to be concerned Changkyunaa," said Wonho. 

"You do know that if our parents find out you two are still seeing each other they might actually kill you right? Have you seen our Dad?" Said Jooheon. 

"You won't rat us out right?" Changkyun asked in alarm. 

Jooheon sighed. "I should...I should be calling Hyunwoo right this second."

"But you wouldn't...," prompted Changkyun. 

"Ju-just don't make me regret this. If you hurt my brother....I am not kidding-, "

"If I ever hurt your brother, you can personally hunt me down and kick my ass, I get it," completed Wonho. 

"Would you stop. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need my brother threatening my boyfriend...if he hurts me I will kick his balls myself, and I am hungry...get me some food soon or I will kick both of your asses, " said Changkyun causing both Wonho and Jooheon to at last break up their stare off and turn their eyes to the menu. 

"Hey,  where is Hyungwon and Minhyuk?" Kihyun asked in in confusion seeing his waiting room empty. 

 

"Hyungwon was here but he left, and Minhyuk never came in," said Dasum. 

 

"He left?" Kihyun said in surprise. 

 

"I don't know... He was on the phone and then next I see, he and Minhyuk were driving away in a hurry. Minhyuk was driving at if someone was dead or something ," said Dasum. 

 

"Okay...I will try calling them," Kihyun said in confusion. He had not checked his phone for sometime. There were a couple of miss calls from Hyungwon... he had presumed it must have been to shout at him for being late and didn't open them but did something else happen?

 

He was about to call Hyungwon when his phone began to ring from another call. It was Hyunwoo. 

 

"Hey," Kihyun said picking the call as he walked out of the studio. 

 

"Ki...Something happened, " the panic in Hyunwoo's voice alerted Kihyun immediately. 

 

"What is it?" He asked in alarm already walking to the car. Did something happen to Jooheon or Changkyun. Was  Hyunwoo okay? His mind raced with possibilities. 

 

"I-I... just get home soon. I will explain then..., I need to go now. Come as fast as you can," said Hyunwoo. 

 

"But tell me ...are you okay? Hello!  Hello.., "Kihyun cursed out loud as Hyunwoo had cut the call. He rushed to his car....something was wrong obviously. Or else Hyunwoo wouldn't be this troubled. His husband was not one to panic for small things. And then there was Hyungwon and Minhyuk... obviously they heard whatever that happened and had hurried back home.

 

He could feel the anxiety building in him as he pulled the car out of then parking lot. Please let it be nothing serious. He prayed as he drove an fast as he could towards home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are thing becoming a bit boring?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful responses for the last chapter. I loved them all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one as well.

"Stop the fucking car Minhyuk!" Hyungwon said holding onto the seat for his dear life with one hand and shaking Minhyuk's shoulder with the other. 

"Shut the fuck up," Minhyuk said violently pushing Hyungwon's hand away. 

"Look I can see that you are upset about something...but you need to calm down. We can find a solution for ever-aaaahhhhrrnnn what the fuck, " Hyungwon cursed as Minhyuk almost pummeled the car into a passing truck. 

Hyungwon's heart was beating fast. Why the hell did he jump into the car with this psycho? And where the fuck where they going? From what he could see they were no longer on the highway. On the plus side... Less vehicles for Minhyuk to ram them into. But on the other side... He had no fucking clue about their location anymore. 

He looked out once again... The car was going too fast. Did he dare jump out of a moving car? He will probably die. 

"Would you stop the car! If you are that adamant to kill yourself just leave me out of it...let me get out," he said. 

"Nothing's stopping you...,"Minhyuk said, not taking his foot off the accelator. 

"What? You expect me to jump off the car or something?" he asked incredulously.

Minhyuk didn't answer. There was no other way. He had tried everything...now there was only one thing to do. 

Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk to the side and tried to get his hands on the key. His hands were just on the ignition and Minhyuk hit him squarely in the jaw and tried to push his hand off. 

Hyungwon retaliated by punching him in the gut as his hands pushed the key out. Minhyuk was gripping his hand tightly to get the key...both of them struggling in the seat. 

It took them a moment to see what was happening... The car had steered off course... They were not on the road and worse... They were heading full speed into a fucking tree. 

"Watch out, "Hyungwon screamed as he saw it. And then Minhyuk was pushing him away back to his seat... And trying to get control of the steering. 

This was it...he was done for.  He waited for the impact... Without the key Minhyuk had no control on the steering. 

"No... ,"he screamed holding onto Minhyuk's shoulder as the tree came closer. He squeezed his eyes shut. This was it...he was going to die with a crazy person in a fucking wilderness. They wouldn't even find his body... Hyungwon thought as he prepared for the impact. 

"Lee Minhyuk... I am going to find you in hell and make you fucking pay for this," Hyungwon shouted as the car collided with the tree. 

 

 

"Pick up the phone... Pick up the damn phone! " Kihyun cursed as he drove towards his home.

"The reason I allowed you the phone was so that I can reach you...otherwise you are always glued to it.  Why can't you pick up when I am calling then? Where are you? Where is Jooheon? Why isn't he also answering... Answer my phone...is Hyunwoo okay," Kihyun shouted into Changkyun's voice message.

He was getting more worried by the second. Especially since none of them were picking his calls. What the hell was going on? 

He parked the car as fast as he could and walked into the house. It seemed too quiet. Night was falling... Why was the whole neighborhood suddenly quiet? At least there should be some light and sound from Minhyuk's place but even that was dark.  Kihyun shivered a bit... Was there a burglary? That was ridiculous... It was only evening... And this place had high security. They lived in one of the safest neighborhoods.

Kihyun pulled out his house key. But then he found the door was not locked. That must mean someone is home. Right? 

He slowly pushed the door open and walked in. What was going on? Why was there no light anywhere? 

He tried the switches but then no...even that want working.

"Hyunwoo?"he called out. 

"Jooheonie," 

"Changkyunaa,"

There was no reply at all. Kihyun sighed and pulled out the flashlight of his phone.  What in the whole world had happened?

He slowly walked forward and noticed a light in the room. He rushed there and let out a small gasp seeing the sight before him. 

The whole room was made up like a restaurant... And the table was set. He slowly walked forward to the candles on it. That was the light he had seen. There was a card next to it. One identical to the card he got with the flowers. 

Kihyun picked it up and brought it close to his flashlight. 

_I am a terrible cook. You know it...everytime I try to help you in the kitchen. I just end up making a bigger mess. Sorry about your recipe book... While I can't replace it... I thought I could make it up with this..._

_PS: Don't worry... This food is edible. I had some help._

_PPS: open the dish next to the candle._

Kihyun couldn't help the smile on his face. What was this game? He opened the dish curiously...Hyunwoo must be around here somewhere. 

"Am I supposed to eat alone?" Kihyun asked teasing out aloud as he slowly opened the dish. 

But surprisingly instead of food,  there was a book inside. Kihyun picked it up and examined it curiously. 

It was his recipes. All written neatly in Hyunwoo's hand. This must have taken him ages. Kihyun thought. 

He knew that some of the recipes were his own... Hyunwoo had left those pages blank. He must have called his Mom to get the other ones....Kihyun thought.  He held the book tightly touched by his husband's sincerity. Hyunwoo didn't have to do this.  But he still did it and that meant so much. 

"Where are you? I don't want to eat alone!" Kihyun said loudly, but the house was as silent as a mouse. 

He looked around curiously and saw another light from upstairs. 

"More?" He said in surprise and made his way to the stairs. 

The light was coming from his office room. He quickly walked in and saw another candle on his desk. 

"This man," Kihyun said in disbelief and walked to the desk. 

"Is this treasure hunt going to lead me to you?" Kihyun asked curiously asked he picked up the card next to the candle. 

_You clipped your wings and gave up your dreams to stay by me..._

_I am sorry that I wasn't there always...I am sorry if I ever hurt your feelings._

_I regret not giving you the world like I promised. We were supposed to travel the world and instead I am sorry I chained you down._

_You would say that our family is your world... And it's true. It's my world as well. But I still wish I had been able to keep my promises to you._

_Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for staying by me. And thank you for loving me...I don't deserve you but I will work hard everyday to be a man good enough for you._

_PS: I want to remember that world...with just you and me. No worries or responsibilities....being reckless. I miss my carefree Kihyun._

_PS: check your desk draw._

Kihyun sniffed pushing back his tears. This man was just too much. 

"Son Hyunwoo... Just stop making me so emotional, Who knew you could be this good with words..," he said aloud and moved to open the desk draw. 

He gasped as he saw the two air tickets resting on the top of his papers. Tickets with their name on it. Tickets to Bali! Kihyun was stumped. Hyunwoo had planned them a vacation? He picked up the brochure which he found below the tickets. 

He swallowed. Seems like his husband had pulled all stops to impress him. He shook his head incredulously as he sat on the floor examining the ticket and the brochure. 

A whole weekend? What about the kids though? And their work? Kihyun sighed. Hyunwoo wanted him to be carefree for once. He will...they can talk and decide everything later. For now he needed to find his hiding man...and thank him properly. 

Kihyun got up and looked around again... Where was he? There must be another light somewhere to lead to him...Kihyun thought. 

And then he saw it... It was coming from the their bedroom. Was Hyunwoo there? Was that the last surprise? The kids were obviously not home...Hyunwoo had obviously had a hand in that. 

Kihyun envisioned Hyunwoo on the bed, only his lower body covered by the sheet... His bare hard chest glinting in the glow of the candle. Sex with only candlelight...Kihyun swallowed. That will be interesting....he thought as he hurried to the room.

"So this is how the game ends? I won't say I disapprove...,"Kihyun said throwing the door open expecting to see his husband laid out to welcome him.

There was something on the bed... Just not Hyunwoo.

Kihyun slowly walked to the bed and looked at the animal currently rolling on their sheets. 

"Who are you?" Kihyun asked the puppy... Slowly petting it's fur. It just let out a small bark in reply before starting to sniff Kihyun. 

And then suddenly the puppy launched himself at him, licking his face and barking joyfully. 

"Woahhh!" Kihyun said with a giggle and petted the little guy in his arms. 

He slowly walked to the candle on the dresser knowing that there would be a note there. The puppy barked again happily. 

 _It was love at first sight. He reminded me too much of you. The eyes especially_. 

_Reign your dirty mind. We have a baby in the room. I planned to put him in the backyard and lead you there but he loves our bed too much it seems._

_Remember when Changkyun wouldn't sleep unless he was with us? I am cockblocking myself it seems..._

 

Kihyun laughed and looked at the pup. It was just so cute. 

"Where is he?" Kihyun asked it. 

"Find him for me, Will you?" he said putting the little guy down. 

And immediately he was off with Kihyun on his heels, searching for the big guy.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was becoming too long I had to make the whole thing into two chapters. 
> 
> I will try to put up the rest of it asap. Sorry for the cliffhangers. 
> 
> Also who is up for some showki smut?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a fast update...
> 
> Hope you like it.

Minhyuk watched as the car continued to speed towards the tree. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. He looked toward Hyungwon in fear to see him holding tight to to the seat belt, eyes squeezed shut. 

It was the left side which was going to hit. Hyungwon's side. Fuck. Minhyuk released both their seat belts and pulled Hyungwon towards him with all his might. He wasn't even thinking... It was just impulse. Just as Hyungwon collapsed against his chest, car crashed into the tree. 

They both screamed out loud, more in fear and from the noise than anything else. Hyungwon's hands were tight against his shoulder and his own arms held his back tightly in fear.  The air bags in the car blew up then,  triggered by the impact.

If he had been a minute late in pulling Hyungwon away...Minhyuk thought as he looked at the state of the place which had been just vacated by Hyungwon. 

For minutes their harsh gasps where the only sound in the car. Hyungwon was still clinging to him with all his might, eyes screwed shut. 

"I am alive?" he asked at last, after an extremely long minute. 

Minhyuk slowly let go of his hold on the man...Hyungwon was basically half on the console and half on his lap. 

"Yeah...you are," Minhyuk replied. 

Hyungwon opened his eyes at last....blinking in disbelief that they were both intact. 

"I pulled you away," Minhyuk said as Hyungwon looked at the damage on his part of the car in disbelief. 

"I could have died," Hyungwon said breathlessly looking at the wreck. 

"Calm down... You are okay," Minhyuk said rubbing his back in an effort to soothe him. His own heart was still beating a mile an hour but Hyungwon was visibly shaking. 

"C-calm down? Calm down? I almost fucking died and you are asking me calm down?" Hyungwon shouted at he scrambled to get out of Minhyuk's lap. 

"Look...you are in shock," Minhyuk said as Hyungwon pushed himself out of the car...a difficult feat considering he was still shaking a bit. 

"Sit down... You are w- arrhhh," Minhyuk shouted as Hyungwon punched him on the face. It wasn't a very strong one... But it still fucking hurt. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? I fucking saved your life," Minhyuk shouted. 

"It wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for you," Hyungwon shouted back. 

"No one asked you to hop into my car. And you were the one who fucking pulled the keys of a moving car. How much more stupid can you be?" Minhyuk asked getting madder by the second. 

"It's my fault now? Who was the one driving like a maniac? Now thanks to you... We are in the middle of fucking nowhere without even a car. Great fucking job," said Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk rubbed his head in frustration. Of all people in the world... Why did it have to be this guy? 

He watched Hyungwon pull his phone out and then curse heaven and sky and all in between. 

"No fucking network... Where the hell did you land this in?" Hyungwon asked. 

"I-I don't know... ," Minhyuk replied. 

"You don't know? You. Don't. Know?" Hyungwon asked incredulously, "What the hell where you thinking when you where driving?" 

"I wasn't thinking," Minhyuk shouted...his head was starting to hurt from Hyungwon's voice. 

Hyungwon hit the side of the car in anger, "I should have fucking known...what was I thinking getting into a car with a fucking crazy."

"Here," Minhyuk said as he threw the car keys at Hyungwon. 

"What use are these?" Hyungwon asked. 

"I am gonna go see if there is any shop or something nearby," Minhyuk replied. 

"And I am supposed to wait around? No way...," said Hyungwon. 

"You can do whatever the fuck you want....except following me. I can't bear listening to your fucking voice for another second, " Minhyuk said rubbing his head as he began walking away. He could hear the sound of Hyungwon hitting the car in frustration again but he didn't bother to turn back. He wanted to be fucking left alone. 

 

 

 

Kihyun slowly entered their backyard behind the pup. He smiled as he saw the little dog run in circles around a Hyunwoo dressed to kill in a dress shirt and pants. 

Hyunwoo threw a ball to distract the pup before straigtening to face him. 

"Hey,"

"Hey," Kihyun replied suddenly feeling very red from the way Hyunwoo was looking at him. 

"We need a name," Kihyun said distractedly. 

"Huh?" Hyunwoo asked in confusion, his eyes intent on Kihyun's face. 

"For the pup. We need a name right? Or does it have one already?" Kihyun asked. 

"I was thinking that I will let you choose... Since he is a gift for you," said Hyunwoo. 

"Umm...I will think of something," Kihyun said. Hyunwoo was still staring at his face as if he hung the moon. What should he say now? Why was he feeling so hot suddenly. Since when did he not know what to say to Hyunwoo? 

"Thanks... For all the gifts. I-I loved them all," Kihyun said...rubbing the back of his neck. Fuck he was an idiot... The guy does so much and you can't even thank him properly. He punched himself internally. 

"No...I should be the one thanking you. You deserve so much more than these few gifts," said Hyunwoo, "I should have done more."

"Stop thinking like that... It was perfect. Every single thing. Can't you see that you have blown me away? I have no words... Look at me. For once Yoo Kihyun is completely wordless. Nothing I can say would be good enough. All this... It's so damn amazing. I don't even know how you pulled it all off...I just..., " Kihyun trailed off and just pulled Hyunwoo's face down to kiss him. This was better... This would show him how he feels much better than any fumbling words he can come up with... Kihyun decided as he poured all his feelings into the kiss. 

Hyunwoo's hands slowly snaked around Kihyun's waist, lifting him up a bit from ground, so that Kihyun could reach his mouth better.

Kihyun moaned against Hyunwoo's mouth as their lower bodies rubbed against one another. 

"I love you so fucking much," he said before  he pushed his tongue deep into Hyunwoo's mouth. 

And then Kihyun felt his back hit a wall, Hyunwoo's head cradling his head, attacking him back with his lips. 

"N-need you...," Kihyun moaned desperately as they pulled away for breath. 

"It's been too fucking long, " Hyunwoo practically growled against his husband's skin. 

Yeah... Way too fucking long. Why? Kihyun couldn't imagine why he had wasted weeks of this. This perfect euphoria of being in Hyunwoo's arms...he vowed then and there to never ever let them go on a dry spell again. 

"Take this off," Kihyun said tugging at Hyunwoo's shirt. While he looked fucking hot in it...he had started to forget how good his husband looked naked. He needed to rectify that... Fast. 

"We need to move it inside...," Hyunwoo said trying to pull away a bit to carry Kihyun to their bedroom. But Kihyun wasn't having it... His hands were already on his shirt ripping it off his body as if the material personally offended him. 

Before Hyunwoo could even begin to protest Kihyun's hands were hungrily running through his hard chest... Followed by his wet tongue. 

Hyunwoo groaned in pleasure as Kihyun's teeth bit his left nipple harshly. He felt its effect right on his groin.. Which he ground against Kihyun's once again in need. 

"Fuck," he cursed and adjusted Kihyun's legs around his waist to angle it better. 

"Yeah...fuck me already," Kihyun gasped still playing with Hyunwoo's nipples. 

"We need to move inside first," Hyunwoo said again... Trying one last time to be a gentleman. Kihyun desevered gentle lovemaking, that's what he had planned... Not this. Not animal sex in their backyard. 

"It's too fucking far... I need you in me now," Kihyun moaned... Puncturing each word with a thrust against his cock.

Hyunwoo swallowed hard watching Kihyun in need. His pupils were blown up... And his hair was damp with sweat... God he fucking loved seeing Kihyun like this. Desperate for him. 

"Fuck me already," Kihyun moaned out again... His nails biting into Hyunwoo's back as he pulled his mouth back for a harsh kiss. 

Hyunwoo felt his meagre willpower snap. If this was what Ki wanted...this was exactly what he would get. Hyunwoo thought as he pulled his husband away from the wall onto the ground. 

"This is going to be hard and quick...," He whispered against Kihyun's mouth... "but I promise I will take my time with you later," he said as he pushed away Kihyun's clothes as fast as he could. Kihyun's only response was to bite Hyunwoo's lips and tug harshly at Hyunwoo's belt to get his pants off. Hyunwoo took that as the only confirmation that he was going to get. Tonight was all about Kihyun. If quick dirty sex what his man was in the mood for...Who was Hyunwoo to deny it? Especially seeing as they had the whole place to themselves for once! 

 

 

 

"Yaaa... .yaaa, harder. No don't go easy on him, just punch him harder. No I didn't tell _you_ to get punched...look I don't care if he is your boyfriend... You better hit him hard when I say hit," Jooheon shouted at Wonho. 

"I am trying here...," Wonho panted not daring to take his eyes off the screen and hands off the remote. 

"Both of you just suck... Admit it," Changkyun said as his character delivered the final blow sending Wonho's character on to the floor. 

They have been playing for what seems to have been hours...both Wonho and Jooheon taking turns against Changkyun but always ending up the losers. 

"How are you so fucking good at this?" Jooheon asked in frustration. 

"He is amazing, isn't he?" Wonho said with a smile and awe in his eyes. 

"Ugh... The way you are looking at him, it's as if he conquered Mount Everest... It was just a stupid game," Jooheon said putting the remote away. 

"Don't be jealous hyung, just admit that I am the talented sibling," said Changkyun with a devious smile as Jooheon continued to grumble. Wonho looked at the two of them and shook his head fondly. 

 "I will just go get some water," Wonho said as the siblings continued to bicker. 

This had been a good idea... Hanging out with Jooheon had turned out to be a better  than he expected, he thought as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. 

After the initial animosity Jooheon and he had managed to get along surprisingly well. Especially once they began talking about their music tastes and artists. He could see themselves becoming good friends in the future. Wonho smiled at the thought... He would like that.

He was a single child...it would be nice to have a sibling like Jooheon. He just needed to get the approval of Changkyun's family now... That was not going to be this easy. But now they had Jooheon as an ally. Wonho thought looking out at the sky though the kitchen window. 

And that's when he saw it... Two figures in the distance...in Changkyun's backyard. What the fuck. A small scream if surprise was out of his mouth before he could help it. What the actual fuck. No! 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Wonho turned hurriedly as he heard Changkyun's voice in the distance.

He closed the window curtains as fast as he could...and tried to look normal. 

"What happened? I thought I heard you scream," said Changkyun walking into the kitchen. 

"No... Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Wonho said. But his voice was a little breezy. He could still see the image in his head.... No, no, no. He tried desperately to think of something else. This was highly inappropriate. 

"What is it hyung? You look as if you saw a ghost," Changkyun said moving closer to him. 

"Jooheon is alone there, we should go before he thinks we are doing something else," Wonho said trying to get Changkyun away from the window. 

"But tell me why you screamed?"

Wonho smoothened the curtains behind his back... Ensuring it was all covered. He did not want Changkyun to see what he had seen. No fucking way. That will be a disaster. 

"Nothing, I told you it was nothing," said Wonho.

"What's behind the curtain?" Changkyun asked suspiciously, noticing how Wonho was standing as if he was blocking it. 

"What curtain? Oh this curtain.. .there is nothing behind it... Why would there be anything behind it? Except the window of course, haha," Wonho said with a fake smile. 

Changkyun was frowning, getting more suspicious by the second. 

"Let's go now, I want to play another round against you," Wonho said pulling Changkyun's hand. He appeared to be obeying him and walking away...But the moment Wonho was not blocking the curtain anymore Changkyun dashed to it and threw them open. 

And then he screamed, far more louder than Wonho had, before pushing the curtains close once more. 

He slowly turned around, his eyes wide and skin pale. "D-did I just see my parents-?" He asked.

Wonho only nodded not even looking up at his boyfriend, " I just saw them...oh my god!" Changkyun rubbed his hands over his eyes trying desperately to forget the image. 

"Changkyunaaa...What the hell are you both doing? Why did you scream?" Jooheon's voice came booming right then. 

Changkyun looked at Wonho in fear. No...No way, he thought as Jooheon emerged at the door...looking curiously at the two of them. The last thing he wanted was Jooheon to see this now!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holi! Anyone celebrating??
> 
> I have been trying to respond to all your comments... Most of the times I am just so floored by your constant love and support and don't even know what to say back lol.  
> You are all amazing... I love every message I get....its all inspiring me as I think from your perspective as a reader. If I could I would hug each and every one of you who has been commenting and liking this fic...I am so happy!

"Just because I gave you both permission to date it doesn't mean that you can do all kinds of gross stuff around me," Jooheon said crossly looking at Changkyun and Wonho who were hiding the window view from him. 

"Permission? I don't need your perm-"

"No...we weren't doing anything. I just came to drink some water," said Wonho. 

"And was that why Changkyun was squealing like a little girl?" Jooheon asked. 

"I don't squeal like a gi-,"

"No....he just saw the win-arreghh...umm," Wonho raked his head for a lie suppressing a groan as Changkyun pinched his butt hard from behind.

"He got scared...I mean...," Changkyun pinched him again seeing Wonho continuing to move conversation into dangerous territory. 

"What I mean is Changkyunnie thought he saw a ghost and screamed, but it was just a tree. So cute right," said Wonho pinching Changkyun's cheek. 

"Cute? Stupid more like," Jooheon said looking at the two of them with a look of disdain. 

"Hey, I am sexy, not cute!" Changkyun said to Wonho in protest pulling his hand away.

"You are sexy at other times, but right now you look super cute," said Wonho. 

"No...No! Not when I am around. I don't even want to see where this goes. I would rather see my parents flirt than this!" said Jooheon as he put his fingers in his ears and walked back inside. 

"Be careful what you wish for hyung, you might just see more than you ever wished for...Arrgh my innocent eyes, "Changkyun said rubbing them as if to bleach out the images in his head.

"Now I get why you are so wild in bed, its in the genes," said Wonho. 

"Don't! Don't even...No!" Changkyun said, "no jokes about this. We are pretending this never happened. Clear?"

"I will try but how am I supposed to look your parents in the face after this?" Wonho asked. 

"Excuse me, I am the one who has to go home and pretend that I didn't just see my parents having sex in our backyard. So shut up an-"

There was a sudden gasp from the back and Changkyun paused. Jooheon who had walked back into the room had his eyes wide in shock. 

"You- saw w-what?" asked Jooheon. 

"Hyung...I thoug-," Changkyun began. 

"They are seriously doing it out there?"Jooheon asked in bewilderment. 

Changkyun nodded. 

"You saw it?" 

He nodded again. 

"You both saw it?" 

This time Wonho also nodded. 

"Arrrghhh...what the hell is wrong with my family," Jooheon asked pulling at his hair. 

"They actually did it in the open?"

"Doing it...they are still doing it," said Wonho as Jooheon's eyes went even wider. 

"Don't. You heard me. We are pretending this never happened. We never saw anything and you never heard anything. Understood?" Changkyun asked looking at his boyfriend and brother.

Wonho and Jooheon just exchanged a look. 

"Understood?" Changkyun again asked impatiently. 

"Understood," the two of them replied at last in unison.

 

 

"So I tell him....I-I don't care what ever the fuck he does... But I don't wanna see his damn face even for another mi-what the fuck is he doing here?" Minhyuk asked looking at the bartender. 

"Who?" the girl asked. 

"Him?" Minhyuk said pointing a drunken finger towards the man who just walked inside. 

"The sexy guy? What about him? You know him?" the girl asked perking up seeing Hyungwon's face. 

"You are such a bad friend! I poured my heart out to you in the last one hour. I told you how much I hate that guy and the moment you see his stupid pretty face...he becomes the sexy guy? These days one can't even find a good friend, "said Minhyuk before downing his whole drink in one go. 

"He was the one you ditched after you wrecked your car?" the girl asked pouring him another drink. 

"I did not wreck it. It's all his freaking fault...he pulled the key...Wait why is he coming towards me...Why the hell is he coming here? Protect me...I think he is gonna punch me for almost killing him...," Minhyuk babbled as he climbed onto fhe counter. 

"What are you doing, get down," the girl said to him in bewilderment. 

"No, I am trying to-"

"Lee Minhyuk! Are you actually insane," Hyungwon asked at that moment seeing Minhyuk crounching on top of the counter. 

"Don't...Don't come near me," Minhyuk said loudly. 

Hyungwon looked around. He had been pretty pissed off at Minhyuk but as hours had passed and the guy didn't come back he had slowly gotten worried. It took him the better part of an hour to walk all this way...and he hadn't even known if he was going in the same direction. But then he had seen this local bar and knew it in his gut that Minhyuk would be there. Guess he was right. 

The bar itself was a hole in the wall, with barely any customers. The only bartender was a girl in her twenties...How the hell was there a place like this in the middle of nowhere?

"Get down from there," Hyungwon said patiently. 

"I told you to not fucking follow me...Don't come near," said Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he let out a huge sigh of frustration. He should have known that things won't be easy when he found Minhyuk. When did Minhyuk ever make things easy for anyone? 

"How long had he been drinking?" he asked the bartender. 

"More than an hour. He is on his second bottle actually," said the girl. 

"And why haven't you cut him off?" Hyungwon asked in anger. 

"He paid before drinking. Told me to keep pouring till he passed out," said the girl. 

"This guy is seriously fucking nuts," said Hyungwon watching as Minhyuk sat Indian style on the counter and began to drink directly from the bottle. 

"That's enough, Let's go," Hyungwon said trying to pull away the bottle from Minhyuk.

"Arrghh, don't touch me. And that's not enough. I decide when it's enough...its enough when I am passed out and don't have to see your fucking face or think of that fucking bitch," said Minhyuk. 

"Who? The woman at the parking lot?" Hyungwon asked in curiosity. 

"I don't want think about her. Why the fuck are you bringing her up. Get the hell out of my face...You! You are just like the rest of them, so fucking hypocritic," said  Minhyuk. 

"I think it's a broken heart," the bartender whispered. 

"He is done drinking and we are leaving," said Hyungwon pulling the bottle. 

"What? No! You are leaving and I am still drinking," said Minhyuk, pulling the bottle back. 

"Minhyuk that's enough for the day. I suffered enough shit to last me a lifetime from you. Now play nice and come back to the car," said Hyungwon. 

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone!" 

"Listen to me and come-"

"I am not coming anywhere. Especially with you. I am not in the mood for being shouted at and preached at and being looked at with disdain," Minhyuk said surprising even himself with his drunken eloquence. 

"Fine, have it your way. I was this patient for Kihyun's sake. But I am not going to stay and watch you giving yourself an alcohol poisoning," said Hyungwon turning around to leave. 

"But how are you going to go back all that way?" the bartender asked. 

"I will-"

"It's not even good weather, looks like there is a storm coming," the girl continued. Hyungwon looked outside. It was true, the wind was heavy already. He couldn't imagine what it will be like do spend the night in car like this. 

He checked his phone again hoping for network but came up useless again. 

"Can I call a friend from your phone?" he asked the bartender. 

"Are you calling Kihyun?" Minhyuk asked then, licking the rim of the bottle having finished it all off. 

"Yeah," Hyungwon said absent mindedly dialling the number on the phone the girl offered. 

"He won't pick up," Minhyuk said with a giggle. 

"How do you know that?" Hyungwon asked as he waited for the call to connect. 

"Because he is having sexy times with Hyunwoo," Minhyuk said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You are a pervert," Hyungwon muttered.

"I am telling the truth....like really! I helped Hyunwoo plan the whooooleee s-surprise. Kihyun is gonna be floored! And you know what follows. Right? And I spec-specifically  told Hyunwoo to make sure they both keep phones far away... No distractions, not from the kids...And not from you," said Minhyuk in glee. 

"Wait what?" Hyungwon asked. 

"The kids are at my place with Wonho, and you are here. They have the whole place for themselves. So romantic....All... You need...is love tonight...ta ta ta" Minhyuk said dreamily playing at imaginary keyboard as he belted out into a song at the end.

"Is he singing the Lion King theme song?" the bartender asked. 

Hyungwon ignored her. 

"Are you telling me that you planned this whole us getting stranded thing so that Hyunwoo could fuck Kihyun?" Hyungwon asked in disbelief. 

"Ouch... Don't be so crude, it's not fucking. It's making love. And it's not all about that either. They are spending some quality time with each other. And me as a good friend! Me...as a gooood friend is helping them... Get it?" said Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon clenched his hands into a fist. He was so fucking close to punching Minhyuk square on the face. 

"I will take another bottle," said Minhyuk then smiling charmingly at the bartender. 

"No...He will not, " said Hyungwon.

"Comeeee onnnnnn....stop being such a spoil sport would you. Why do you have to be so fucking uptight always?" asked Minhyuk. 

"It seems like you both are anyway stuck here for the night, once the storm begins it would be difficult for vehicles to come this way to get you. He already contacted a tow truck after he got here. From what I understood they will come only tomorrow morning," said the girl pointing to Minhyuk. 

"You might as well sit and have a drink yourself," she said as she pulled another bottle out. 

"Yes....hmm... Not bad...actually wonderful idea darling," Minhyuk chimed in. 

"He needs to loose that stick up his ass....he needs to be drunk. Prefect!  Drink," Minhyuk said pushing the bottle towards Hyungwon.

"I am being nice and sharing. I even paid, Drink! " said Minhyuk but Hyungwon just pushed his hand away. 

"No, I found this place! If you are staying here tonight we go by my rules. A-And I say drink! I am not dealing with a sober you. You are just ruining my high," said Minhyuk. 

"And I am not dealing with a drunk you, so fucking immature. Are you a teen kid or something?" asked Hyungwon. 

"God. I can't deal with this man...Drink or leave," said Minhyuk thrusting the bottle towards Hyungwon in impatience. 

The two of them stared at each other for a long minute, each challenging the other to look away first. 

At last Hyungwom lost, looking away for minute. He seemed to deliberate for a second....and then he sat down, surprising both Minhyuk and the girl as he took the bottle and took a large gulp. 

Minhyuk clapped his hands in glee, "Nice, now we will have some reaaaal fun, all you need....is looking tonight..." he said in delight watching Hyungwon drink, before standing up on the counter and twirling to his own music. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I know there was no showki this time. But dont worry....its coming. Next chapter update is sooner than you think. And I haven't forgotten for showki smut. It's happening. 
> 
> And how did you like Hyunghyuk so far? I should say I was pretty inspired by 27 dresses to write the whole stranded and in a bar scene. So if you have been finding the plot similar... It's purely not conincidential.  
> I just thing Minhyuk would be a very fun drunk??


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I admit. This chapter is pure filth. I think this is the most explicit scene I have ever written. Or at least it felt like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> All those who were waiting for the showki scene... Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Also... All the comments I have been getting. I just love you all so damn much. Each of them make my day. Thank you so so much for the support guys.

"You have no idea how crazy you drive me, do you?" Hyunwoo asked looking at Kihyun on his hands and knees beneath him. 

"So fucking gorgeous, all mine," Hyunwoo continued before tracing the tip of his tongue across Kihyun's lower back causing him to moan out loudly in need. 

"I don't have any lube in hand," Hyunwoo muttered in his ear, "Gonna have to open you up with my tongue."

Kihyun's only response was to curse out loud and grasp the ground beneath him for something to hold on. 

"So pretty," Hyunwoo whispered looking at Kihyun's body glowing against the moonlight. 

"You promised hard and fast," Kihyun groaned as Hyunwoo lightly feathered his lips across his back, purposely missing only the right spot. 

"I did....But it's been weeks babe, you need to be prepared well," Hyunwoo said, his teeth silightly scraping against Kihyun's skin making goosebumps errupt all over his body. 

"B-but, " Kihyun began only to let his voice trail off into a keel as Hyunwoo's tongue came in contact with his rim. 

It was one touch and he already felt weak, ready to collapse to the ground. His face was red - a mixture of embarrassment and lust. No matter how many times they did it, Hyunwoo playing with his most private place like that made him blush like a virgin. 

Hyunwoo's hands were on his ass, firmly holding them apart, watching the puckered hole in fascination. 

Kihyun hissed in pleasure and bucked as his tongue made contact with the area again, this time lingering more around. 

"Stay still," Hyunwoo warned, his teeth once more scraping against his skin,  this time against the curve of his ass.

"I-I can't," Kihyun groaned bucking again as Hyunwoo pushed his ass further apart and began to lick languidly around his rim. 

He cried out in surprise as he felt a sudden slap on his left ass cheek. 

"Told you to be still," Hyunwoo said squeezing both his cheeks hard in hands and pushing them apart again. 

"I a-am trying," Kihyun moaned equal parts surprised and turned on by this side of Hyunwoo. His neglected cock was begging for attention, hard and red with need, beads of pre come forming at the head. 

Kihyun tugged at his cock with his one hand, hoping for some relief but instead was welcomed by a smack on his other cheek. 

"No-one said you can touch yourself babe," Hyunwoo growled nipping at his ear suddenly. 

"But-," 

"No buts, you will come when I decide," Hyunwoo said smacking both his ass cheeks in succession again. Kihyun couldn't believe what was happening. This was as far from his their normal sexcapades used to be....they haven't done something like this since...he couldn't remember the last time Hyunwoo had been bossy and dominating like this in bed. 

He arched his back in need  equal parts dreading and needing Hyunwoo's rough hands against his backside. The stinging slaps made the blood course through his veins faster, igniting a different kind of euphoria. 

Hyunwoo seemed to be prefectly in sync with his need and delivered another blow on his left cheek.

"Please," Kihyun moaned, not knowing what he was even begging for. He needed a lot of things, Hyunwoo's tongue on his rim, his hands on his ass, his cock against his prostrate.

"Give me something," Kihyun begged.

Hyunwoo's tongue was back on him instantly, rough and quick this time. Pushing against his rim for entrance inside. 

Kihyun let out his loudest moan yet and pushed his ass further against Hyunwoo's mouth. 

"Fucking delicious," Hyunwoo growled before  biting along the inside of his ass causing Kihyun to clench hard. 

"I t-think I am ready," Kihyun gasped out trying to get away from Hyunwoo's tongue. 

"No...you are not ready until I am done eating you out Ki," Hyunwoo said, his rough hands holding Kihyun's ass in position. 

The ground was hard beneath him as he tried to find some purchase agaisnt them to survive the onslaught of pleasure, reminding him that they were actually outside...having sex in the open. They were in their fucking backyard... If any of their neighbors looked outside they-

"Argghh...," Kihyun moaned, his line of thought cut off as Hyunwoo pushed a finger inside him.

"So damn tight... I can't wait to get inside you love. It's going to feel so damn good," said Hyunwoo. 

"D-do it already," Kihyun crocked out as Hyunwoo pulled the finger off and replaced it with his tongue. A harsh groan was all the response he received in response.

"Hyunwoo please," Kihyun begged again. 

"Patience Ki, here lick this," Hyunwoo said pushing two of his fingers against Kihyun's lips. 

"Yeah...just like that. Pretend that it's my cock. Get it all nice and wet. Look at you...mouth stuffed like that. So damn pretty. Such a good boy," said Hyunwoo as Kihyun sucked the fingers offered to him. The words of praise from his husband made him preen. He liked being Hyunwoo's good boy. 

Hyunwoo added another finger into his mouth and Kihyun slurped and sucked around them imagining it was the cock his husband was still hiding in his slacks. 

"You suck so well, God I want that mouth on my cock so bad, I miss your blowjobs babe...I miss waking up to my cock in your mouth,"  said Hyunwoo. 

Kihyun moaned around the fingers in his mouth. He missed it too. How he wished his mouth was stuffed with Hyunwoo's cock than his fingers. 

"We will get there...but later love. Now I want you to come with just my fingers buried in your ass. Can you do that for me? Come untouched?" Hyunwoo asked pulling the fingers out. 

Hyunwoo didn't seem to be expecting an answer, moving back to play with his ass. Before Kihyun could frame a coherent sentence in his head... The three fingers were were in his ass. 

Kihyun groaned out in pleasure as they hit his prostrate exactly right, "There...," he moaned. 

"That's your spot baby? I know...hold tight," Hyunwoo said thrusting his fingers back there causing pleasure to course through him again. 

"I can't... Hyunwoo I-," Kihyun moaned not even knowing what he was asking for. He felt full...the fingers hitting his prostrate repeatedly was like pure white hot pleasure. He was so fucking close. 

"Gonna come," Kihyun gasped after another perfectly aimed jab by Hyunwoo's fingers. 

"Let it go babe, wanna see you come undone just from my fingers like this...and don't worry, we are nowhere near done," Hyunwoo said close to Kihyun's ears, "Want me to tell you how filthy I am going to get you tonight?" 

"Urghh..," that was all the response that Kihyun could manage as all the blood in his bodyrushed to his dick which felt like it was ready to explode any second. 

"You are going to come now untouched.... Just with my fingers buried in your pretty ass and then I am going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours for a while. I can't wait to feel that glorious mouth on my cock. Gonna have you suck it till I can barely hold myself back. And then I will fuck your pretty little hole, till you are screaming out in pleasure...and your ass is going to be so full with my cum," Hyunwoo said thrusting his fingers harder and harder making Kihyun pant harshly.

"I am going to mark you inside out...I can't fucking wait to see your backside streaked with it. Tonight is gonna end with me so deep in your ass that you can feel me for weeks." Hyunwoo stopped, suddenly pushing his fingers inside harshly for one last time unexpectedly.  And Kihyun was screaming out in pleasure, the fingers hitting him inside exactly right, causing his cock to spit out ropes of cum. He felt blinded by the sudden onslaught of pleasure and clenched hard against Hyunwoo's fingers.

The orgasm washed through every cell if his being. He felt like he was floating, the pleasure going on for what seemed like forever. He could hear Hyunwoo's voice from a distance but he couldn't listen... He was far too gone into bliss.

It felt so fucking good...And this was just the beginning. If he had come this hard just from Hyunwoo's fingers.Kihyun could hardly wait for the rest of the night. He was already fantasizing about the thick long cock in his mouth and ass as he slowly  came down from his high. 

Hyunwoo's fingers were still buried inside him and he hissed out loud as he slowly pulled them out. He groaned as Hyunwoo lifted him to his lap and began kissing his mouth in harsh need. 

"So fucking good baby... You came so well. Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" asked Hyunwoo. 

"Yeah...wanna be g-good for you always," said Kihyun still have in daze from the mind-blowing orgasm. Despite the orgasm he was still restless. He could feel Hyunwoo's hardness against him...he needed more. He was already ready for more. Despite cumming already he was still in need. His hole felt too fucking empty now. 

"Wanna suck you off," he said rememebing Hyunwoo's filthy words that had set him off before. He slowly licked his lips imagining the taste of him in his mouth. He had always been a bit of a cockslut. And Hyunwoo knew that well. How the fuck had he managed these weeks without any release? Never again.. .Kihyun vowed to himself. Never was he going this long without personal contact with Hyunwoo's cock.  He slowly grinded his ass down against the man's erection, both of them moaning out in pleasure from the delicious friction. 

"Ask me properly," said Hyunwoo tugging harshly at the smaller man's hair bringing and biting down on his collar. 

"I just did," Kihyun said hissing in pain.

"You know what I mean," Hyunwoo said, sqeezing his husband's ass causing him to let out a hiss in pain, the area still sensitive from the earlier spanking. Kihyun pulled back a second to look at Hyunwoo's face. He did know what he meant. They haven't done this in a while. A really long while. He deliberated for a moment before speaking. 

"Can I suck your cock daddy?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it's not over....there is more coming? Or did I go too far already?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early update!  
> Mainly because last chapter had no Hyunghyuk. And also because some shit was going on in my real life that I needed distraction from. 
> 
> I loved the responses for the last chapter. Thank you so so much for the wonderful messages. I am glad you loved the smut because believe me I sweated a lot for it. Lol.

"I really hate you dude," Hyungwon said at a Minhyuk who was manically laughing. 

"Huh?" was his brilliant response to the comment. 

"I said....I reaaaaally hate you," said Hyungwon causing Minhyuk to erupt into laughter again. 

"I-I...I hate you too, isn't that a coincidence, wow," Minhyuk said looking the girl in the counter. 

"What is?" She asked, turning her attention to them. 

"I hate him and turns out he hates me as well. Who would have thought!" said Minhyuk. 

"I thought that you both had established that over an hour ago. Can we move on?" the girl asked with a sigh and moved to the back room to fetch more drinks. 

"Move on? How? He can't fucking move on from the guy who rejected him ten years," Minhyuk said to no one but even before he finished the words Hyungwon was out of his seat and grabbing his collar. 

"D-don't you fucking dare," he said, his arms surprisingly strong despite his drunken state. 

"Or what? You will hit me? Go ahead...hit me, punch me, do it," Minhyuk challenged looking him in the eye. The alcohol in his system combined with his general recklessness was a highly dangerous combo apparently. He was itching for a fight with someone. 

Hyungwon's hold on his shirt became tighter as Minhyuk's eyes continued to pierce him. He watched as Minhyuk slowly traced his lips with his tongue unconsciously chasing the last bit of alcohol. Suddenly he wondered if those lips were at soft as it looked. 

"Hit me, what are you waiting for?" Minhyuk asked again pushing him out of his revrie. Hyungwon released his hold on his shirt. It was useless fighting with a wasted guy. 

"Why? Hit me dude...fucking hit me won't you, I know you want to, come on!" Minhyuk pulled at Hyungwon's hands trying to get him to punch him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hyungwon asked, pulling his hands away. 

"You can't hit me? Afraid? You are just like the others... All you can do is whisper behind people's back and throw stones of words...if you have the guts you need to face me like a man. You think I am a whore? Tell it to my fucking face, not behind my back. You want to punch me. Fucking do it. Now. But don't ever play with me...don't you fucking dare play mind games on me," said Minhyuk. 

"S-someone hurt you," Hyungwon said looking at the expression on Minhyuk's face-off a mixture of anger, defiance and a surprising amount of sadness. 

"Brilliant work Einstein," Minhyuk said clapping his hands. 

Right then the girl came back with two more bottles. 

"This is the last one boys I am cutting you both off after this," she said. 

"B-but I paid upfront," pouted Minhyuk, a sudden one right from his behavior a minute back, surprising Hyungwon. Turns out drunk Minhyuk had bipolar issues. 

"I will pay you double for every bottle from now," offered Hyungwon because at this point he desperately needed more alcohol in his system. As Minhyuk said, enough for him to pass out or at least not give a flying fuck about anything. 

"Nope...I am not going to let this place go down because he got alcohol poisoning. This is the last one," she said before walking away with the empty bottles. 

Hyungwon pounded his hand on the counter in frustration. 

"Do something," Minhyuk said nudging his thigh with his own. 

"What?"

"Flirt with her,"

"What?" Hyungwon asked agastly.

"She thinks you are sexy...flirt with her, ask her out or whatever...just get me some drinks," said Minhyuk. 

"You are fucking nuts. Why don't you do it."

"She finds you sexy. Not me...I know! I am appalled too. I mean look at me and then look at you, she is blind but whatever," said Minhyuk. 

"One, she is not blind. I am sexy. Two, why should I flirt to get you drinks. I will flirt to get me drinks. And three, I think your voice works against your sex appeal. Fucking shut up for a second and you will be hundred times more sexy," said Hyungwon. 

"One, never said you are not sexy. You are the first plumber I wanted to fuck. And I have never wanted to fuck a plumber before. I have high standards for my fuck buddies. Two, you are flirting to get me drinks because I paid for all your drinks till now. And because I found this bar in the first place. So be a good boy, won't you? And three, are you telling me that if I was quiet you would have found me sexy?" asked Minhyuk.

"I am not a freaking plumber. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Then why do you dress like one?"

"It was just a jeans and T-shirt."

"You have so much potential. We are the same size. I will give you a few of my clothes...I have too many anyway. You will be transformed. You could even be a model," said Minhyuk. 

"Thanks but no thanks... I am not your Ken doll to play dress up with. And I don't fancy being a glorified cloth hanger," said Hyungwon. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so fucking rude?" said Minhyuk.

Hyungwon chose to down his last drink rather than validate it with an answer. 

"Of all the people in the world why the hell did it have to be an asshole like you that I get stranded with?" 

"You are the one who engineered it," Hyungwon said. 

"That's why you are angry at me. Of course...," said Minhyuk. 

"Wow. It only took you an hour to figure that out," said Hyungwon. 

"Dude...they are a couple. They need alone time too."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because you fucking lied? You could have just told me. What did you think? That I will cock block them?" Hyungwon asked. 

"Yeah...I loved Kihyun. And I was angry for the longest freaking while. But even I am not petty enough to be in the way of his happiness. Why do you think I kept my fucking distance for this long? Above everything he is my friend and I would never want him to be unhappy. I stayed at their house because Kihyun insisted I do. Why am I even bothering to explain this all to you? You won't fucking understand," said Hyungwon bitterly. 

Minhyuk stared at the man before him for the longest time. He was right. They were just strangers. Maybe you are being way too harsh on him... A small sober cell in his head whispered. 

"Sometimes because of the way I am people just assume things about me," said Minhyuk quietly after what seemed like a long stretch of silence. 

"Assume what?" Hyungwon asked.

"Some think I am a nuisance. That's the best of the lot. Then there are those who call me a whore. Because I am open about sex. And now, homewrecker! That's the best one yet I think," said Minhyuk with a laugh which was more bitter than funny. 

"Did that woman call you that?" 

"Among many other colorful terms," said Minhyuk. 

"Why di-"

"Okay boys, I have a room upstairs ready for you. Sleep off the hangover and wait till the storm passes and get out of my hair, how about that?" the bartender asked coming back at the exact moment cutting off Hyungeon from prodding on. 

"You are a peach. I can't ever repay you for all this, " Minhyuk said jumping up from his seat to hug her over the counter. 

"I am just letting you stay in a shitty room for a night, which you would be paying for by the way," said the girl awkwardly hugging him back. 

"Yes... But so what? It's all about humanity, isn't it?" Minhyuk asked looking at Hyungwon.

"Whatever, come up with me. I will show you both the room. Can you walk?" she asked. 

"What do you mean by can you walk? I can do a bloody waltz for you...," Minhyuk said about to demonstrate his motor skills. 

"Walking will suffice. Come on. You too...up you go mister," the girl said to Hyungwon while cautiously holding onto Minhyuk's hand to prevent him from attempting his dance routine. 

Hyungwon slowly rose. His legs were certainly not cooperating as well as he would have liked them to. And he knew he shouldn't be seeing two heads on Minhyuk's head. So he might be a slight bit drunk. But nothing unmanageable. He was tipsy and could sleep it off by the time the storm passed. If Minhyuk would shut up long enough for him to sleep that is, he thought as he carefully followed behind the girl who was all but pushing Minhyuk towards the back door to get him near the stairs. 

He looked adorable...all pouty and childish. Hyungwon suddenly thought seeing Minhyuk's attempts to walk straight. He shook his head in disbelief,  he must be drunker than he thought if he seriously thought Minhyuk was adorable. He should sleep it off...and things will be normal when he wakes up. Hopefully it would all have been a silly dream. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I cut to Hyunghyuk, showki is not forgotten. The scene from last chapter will continue in the next one. 
> 
> Once again thank you for all the lovely comments!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this took a small while and I am sorry. Life was hectic.
> 
> And I am keeping up my promise of more showki smut. I have already booked my room in hell, so might as well confirm it. Lol

"Can I suck your cock Daddy?"

Kihyun's eyes were wide, pupils dilated with lust. Hyunwoo hadn't thought it would be possible to harder than he was, but the sight of his husband on his knees, soft and pliant begging for his cock had a spectacular effect on him. He stared hard at those red lips...caught in between his teeth, waiting silently for his consent. 

"Yes, baby," Hyunwoo said not taking his eyes off those lips...he groaned in pleasure as Kihyun reached hungrily for his pants and palmed the tent on the front. He watched as he freed his cock from its confines and grabbed his cock as if it was his last meal.

"Easy, love," Hyunwoo admonished watching Kihyun's frenzy for his cock. He was barely listening apparently as he was busy licking the drop of precome from the head of the cock. he began to suck lightly on the head and moved his hand to play with his length.

"No, just your mouth," Hyunwoo said his voice sending goosebumps across Kihyun's body. Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun slowly raised his head, looking him deep in the eyes. He just nodded and then Kihyun's mouth was back on his cock...this time going deeper, taking more and more of him into his warm wet mouth. Hyunwoo hissed in pleasure as Kihyun lightly scrapped his teeth on his veins. His hands were itching to hold onto the man's hair and fuck his face with his cock. But he was waiting...patience, he thought as he continued to hold his stare with Kihyun while being sucked off.

"Daddy, please fuck my mouth," the request came earlier than expected and send an electric jolt across Hyunwoo. It's been a long while since they played like this. And now, every word and action made every cell in him scream out in need.

Hyunwoo did not wait for any preamble. His hands were immediately on Kihyun's hair and pushed his cock deep into his mouth, hard and deep...going till he could feel his throat.

"No, keep your eyes on me," he growled as he pulled out and thrust back roughly in. He wanted Ki to see exactly what he was doing to him. 

"You feel divine baby," Hyunwoo moaned as he continued the punishing rhythm. Kihyun could only moan around his mouthful of cock but Hyunwoo needed no explanation. Kihyun was a secret cockslut and he definitely loved getting his mouth fucked hard...like now.

He could feel his balls tightening ready for release. Hyunwoo imagined coming down in large spurts inside Kihyun's mouth. Or his gorgeous face and body.But no, that wasn't the plan. The plan was to give it to him in the ass and make him scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Hyunwoo pushed out of Kihyun's mouth just as he was about to go off. He pressed harshly at his head, to stop the ongoing orgasm still eyes only on his husband. He watched Kihyun get frustrated at the cock being taken away, he watched as his husband licked his lips and chin to get the small amount of cum which he had released as he pulled away,

"No cum for the pretty mouth yet. I want it all in your ass love, wanna see it leaking it out of it, hands and knees now," said Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was ready to comply and Hyunwoo watched the beautiful creature that was his husband presented himself to him. He ran a finger though the line of his back, placing his hand finally on his dip. His hole was ready thanks to his earlier ministrations but Hyunwoo still fucked him for a minute with three fingers causing Kihyun to moan out loud.

"Such pretty little whimpers," Hyunwoo said smacking his ass with his free hand, while hitting him right on the prostate with his fingers.

Kihyun cried out as the fingers disappeared suddenly and got replaced by a heavy cock that pushed into him in full force.

"Yes baby, scream louder. Want the whole neighborhood to know how good I am giving it to you in the ass," said Hyunwoo as he set up a harsh rhythm.

Kihyun's knees were on the ground and were surely going to bruise, so were his hands, but in that moment he couldn't have cared less. All that mattered was the hand resting firmly on his dip and the cock taking possession of him.

He yelped a bit in surprise as a sudden water droplet fell on his face. 

"Relax," Hyunwoo said pushing inside again making the slowly building rain a back thought.

"I wish you could see how gorgeous you are like this," Hyunwoo growled pushing Kihyun up suddenly so that they were both on their knees, his cock nested deep in Kihyun's ass.

He nipped harshly on his shoulders and neck, as his hands snaked around Kihyun's waist to hold him up. 

"So good for me, my baby boy," Hyunwoo muttered against Kihyun's ear before he began to fuck him harder. The new angle ensured that Hyunwoo was hitting his prostrate in the most deliciously painful way and Kihyun was soon screaming his lungs out in pleasure.

Hyunwoo's one hand moved down and began to lightly pet Kihyun's cock, a complete contradiction to the harsh thrusts inside his ass. The dual opposite sensation was driving him insane and Kihyun continued to moan louder and louder.

"You wanna come babe?"  Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun's only response was a harsh groan as Hyunwoo had accompanied the question with a harsh jab on his prostate.

"Use your words," Hyunwoo said pinching harshly on one of his nipples causing coaxing another moan out his husband.

Hyunwoo tugged hard at the cock which had till then been petting lightly, and bit hard on the place where his neck met his shoulder.

"Daddy please," Kihyun managed to find his voice at last and moaned out in desperation.

"Please what?" Hyunwoo asked, purposefully reducing the pace of his thrusts causing Kihyun to whimper in need.

"Let me come," Said Kihyun. Hyunwoo seemed to be deliberating, just thrusting very lazily, even taking the hand of Kihyun's cock and instead playing with his nipples.

"Please....just wanna come so bad. Let me come, please daddy let me come," Kihyun was lost in need and began to beg in desperation.

Hyunwoo ceased all movement for one entire second and Kihyun was ready to cry in need. His ass felt full and his balls felt full...he needed to come so bad.

And suddenly he was pushed back onto all fours, hands hitting the harsh ground, barely managing to hold on. He let out his loudest scream yet as Hyunwoo tugged harshly at his hair as he pushed back into his ass suddenly.

He cried out in pleasure and kept begging for release as Hyunwoo quickened his pace and got back to touching his cock.

Within seconds Kihyun was ready to come and was pushing back desperately against Hyunwoo's cock.

"Can I come...please, please...let me come," Kihyun begdded again but there was only silence of one minute and the steady punishing rhythm set by Hyunwoo's cock in his ass.

"Come," The command was sudden but Kihyun's body responded immediately to it...his balls tightening as streams of cum leaked out of his cock all over Hyunwoo's hand. Kihyun's head was thrown back in pleasure as he screamed in ecstasy as Hyunwoo continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

He at last came out of his orgasmic high when he felt the harsh pant against his ear and the feel of rough slapping of skin on skin. Kihyun looked back in wonder at a Hyunwoo who was drenched in rain continuing to thrust deeply into him.

"You come so well, such a beautiful sight," Hyunwoo groaned out as he quickened his pace, his hands tight enough to leave marks on Kihyun's waist.

He pushed back against Hyunwoo's cock, suddenly desperate for his husaband to release deep inside his ass. 

"Baby," Hyunwoo moaned moving one hand to Kihyun's hair and tugging it harsh to get him back on knees to meet his lips for a kiss.

Hyunwoo's kissed him exactly like how he fucked him, hard and rough...it was dirty with clashing teeth, harsh bites and saliva, all the while continuing the thrusts inside Kihyun's ass.

"I am close," Hyunwoo warned as they broke apart and his one hand moved around Kihyun's neck holding him close and in place.

Kihyun gasped as his insides were hit by the first volley of cum and let out a slight scream as Hyunwoo pressed on his neck a bit.

"Shh...I got you," Hyunwoo whispered even as he continued to thrust inside him, unloading inside his ass. Kihyun could feel the come leaking out through the sides down his ass...he felt so completely full and leaned back against his husband's shoulder tired from all the exhaustion. Hyunwoo slowly pulled out him at last, making more cum leak out...he hissed as the empty hole was suddenly full of fingers again as Hyunwoo began to push the cum back inside.

"Too sensitive," Kihyun moaned even as he pushed back against the fingers. Hyunwoo loved seeing his ass full of his cum. Kihyun knew that if they were in the room now, Hyunwoo would have plugged his ass for at least an hour after an intense session like this.

"Are you okay," Hyunwoo asked then, at last deciding to give Kihyun's very sore ass a break.

"Its raining," Kihyun replied.

"I noticed," Hyunwoo said with a smile, gathering him into his arms and holding him. Kihyun watched as the water cascaded over his husband, blinking hard to see well against the water blocking his vision.

"I didn't," Kihyun replied.

"I noticed that as well," Hyunwoo said before pulling him close for a kiss. Kihyun wasn't complaining and let Hyunwoo explore his mouth thoroughly.

"I had begun to forget how soft and pliant you are after sex," said Hyunwoo, once they broke apart. He slowly pushed away the wet hair falling into Kihyun's face and began to pepper his face with light kisses. 

"And I had begun to forget how bossy you get in bed," said Kihyun resting his face against Hyunwoo's shoulder. He let out a light laugh as Hyunwoo gave him a slight slap on the butt.

"We are just getting started," Hyunwoo said rising up from the ground still holding Kihyun in his arms, "You are going to see how much more bossy I can get."

Kihyun gulped and held on tightly to his husband as Hyunwoo carried him back into the house as if he weighed nothing. Whatever was coming, he was certainly excited to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that went well? It didnt? let me know please.
> 
> All the hyunhyun, wonkyun shippers...I promise fast updates.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those Hyunghyuk lovers... Here you go! 
> 
> I am so close to 500 kudos and I am still in shock. I am extremely grateful to all the people who have given this fic so much love. 
> 
> So I have a present for all of you...I don't know if you all remember the alpha omega fic I promised long back? I couldn't stop thinking of it... And that's gonna be my gift. I already have the plot and story outlined. When this fic hits 500 kudos, I will post the first chapter.

"No fucking way, " Minhyuk shouted looking at the room that was offered to him.

"Y-you can't be serious," he said to the girl incredulously. 

"This is the best we have," said the girl. 

"Come on...a pigsty would be better than this," Minhyuk said. 

"Have you even see a pigsty?" Hyungwon asked. 

"You can't seriously expect me to sleep in this room!" said Minhyuk drunkenly strutting towards Hyungwon.

"Umm...you both would be sleeping in this room," the girl clarified. 

"What? I have to share a pigsty with him?" Minhyuk turned around so fast and almost fell on the floor as his legs refused to cooperate. 

Hyungwon tried to catch him but since his own locomotive skills were less than stellar, they both ended up collapsing on the floor, a pile of hands and legs. 

"Get off me you...,"Minhyuk shouted trying to push Hyungwon off him. 

The girl sighed, "I am really tired. This is the only option we have... So take it or leave it."

"We will take it," Hyungwon gasped out as he tried to pull away from Minhyuk. 

"I will leave you guys to it then," the girl said turning and walking away certainly done with both their shit. 

"Ahh you hit my rib," Minhyuk moaned. 

"Stay fucking still would you," Hyungwon shouted, pinning Minhyuk's hands above his head suddenly. 

It took a moment for both of them to realize the position they were in. Minhyuk was pressed beneath Hyungwon, his legs wrapped around his thighs, and hands now pinned above his head. 

Hyungwon swallowed as Minhyuk slowly worried his lower lip between his teeth. He could feel the blood in his body rushing downward. No... No. This was not happening. 

Minhyuk obviously realized what was going on and suddenly the mischievous smile from earlier was back on. 

Hyungwon struggled to bite down a groan as Minhyuk thrust himself up against where he was quickly becoming hard.

He tried to scramble and get away but the moment he freed his hands, Minhyuk's hands were buried in his hair and suddenly they were rolling till he was beneath and Minhyuk was on top. 

He grounded against Hyungwon again and this time a moan passed out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"That's more like it," Minhyuk said with a giggle as he slowly used one finger to trace Hyungwon's face. 

He suddenly couldn't breath. This wasn't good... Some part of him knew that he should push Minhyuk off. They were both drunk and would certainly regret this later.  But no matter how he tried he couldn't make himself move. 

He gulped as he continued to watch Minhyuk's face in wonder. It should be illegal to be this pretty... Even drunk, with his pupils blown up and eyes unfocused, Minhyuk was so damn gorgeous. 

Before he knew what he was doing Hyungwon's arms left his side and wrapped around Minhyuk's body, dangerously low just above the curve of his ass. 

Minhyuk didn't seem to mind and just thrusted againat Hyungwon again, this time letting out a small moan of his own. Despite his earlier claim of Minhyuk's voice being a turn off Hyungwon was loving the sounds he was making now. 

"You are an asshole," Minhyuk said then making Hyungwon take back his thoughts immediately. 

"Look who is talking," Hyungwon replied snarkly.

"You are an asshole but I still wanna kiss you," Minhyuk completed as if he hadn't heard Hyungwon.

"Y-you want to kiss me?"

"You keep staring at my lips....do you know that? You have been staring for so damn long dude... Just do it already. It's driving me crazy," said Minhyuk. 

"I wasn't star-" Hyungwon was cut off as a pair of the softest lips pressed against his own. He moaned desperately as Minhyuk's tongue slid into his mouth and touched his own. His hands around Minhyuk's waist slid lower on the curve of his ass and squeezed hard as he let Minhyuk thoroughly explore his mouth. 

"Pull my hair," Minhyuk whined as he came up to air. Hyungwon's common sense must have taken a leave because he immediately complied to the demand and pulled hard at Mihyuk's hair as he slotted their lips together once more, this time taking the lead to explore the other man's mouth. 

Minhyuk was extremely responsive and began to grind against Hyungwon's cock in a steady rhythm. Hyungwon shivered as he felt a pair of hands on his stomach under his shirt. Before he knew it,  the shirt was unbuttoned and Minhyuk's arms were running all over them while they continued to make out. 

Hyungwon's cock was hard and ready to burst... And from the way Minhyuk was moaning desperately he must be as well. He groaned at the feel of Minhyuk's cock against his own, just separated by a few layers of cloths. 

"We need to stop," Hyungwon gasped out as he pulled away for air.

"No we can't," Minhyuk replied grounding harder against him, his nails scratching against his chest. 

"Fuck," Hyungwon cursed and pulled Minhyuk back down, tugging him harshly by hair for another kiss. 

His other hand  had managed to push inside his jeans and boxers to get to his ass. He pinched it hard causing Minhyuk to let out a loud gasp and bite down hard on his lip.

They had set up a steady rhythm, the lower half of their bodies meeting in tandem, the layers of clothes adding to the delicious friction. Minhyuk was the first to lose control, coming hard and fast... He groaned out as if he was surprised by himself. Hyungwon watched as he threw his head back in abandon and moaned loud, thrusting harder and harder against him. His own orgasm was triggered by watching Minhyuk being so lost in pleasure. He began to come, using Minhyuk's body against his own to continue the friction, groaning out as Minhyuk began to kiss him again harsher and harder as he continued to come inside his pants. 

Hyungwon panted harshly, feeling as if he had run a mile. Minhyuk had at last become pliant in his arms... He opened the eyes that he had squeezed shut at some point to the sight of two droopy eyes watching him.

"Hey there," Minhyuk said with a smile. 

"Hey," Hyungwon replied. Minhyuk seemed delirious and ready to drop asleep... Already resting his head on Hyungwon's chest. 

"We need to get up," Hyungwon whispered. 

"Why?" Minhyuk asked, his eyes closed. 

"We are on the floor, and we need to get out of these pants," said Hyungwon trying to push Minhyuk up. 

"I am sleepy," Minhyuk whined.

"Get on the bed and remove your pants," Hyungwon said having successfully dislodged Minhyuk from his chest but still struggling to scramble up. 

"Ready for round two already?" Minhyuk said with a laugh..., "nobody can resist this, can they? " he said pointing to himself still sprawled on the floor. 

Hyungwon groaned and began dragging Minhyuk up by his hand. After a struggle of fifteen minutes he had succeeded to get him on the bed and convinced him to take off his dirty pants and boxers. 

Despite his claims of being sleepy the moment Hyungwon joined the bed Minhyuk was back on him..."round two," he whispered. 

"Shouldn't you be too drunk to even get it up?" Hyungwon asked but did not push Minhyuk off. 

"I will tell you a secret...," Minhyuk said in mock whisper against Hyungwon's lips. 

"What?" Hyungwon asked engraved by his lips again wondering what they would feel like wrapped around his cock. 

"I get really horny when drunk," He said with a  smirk.

"I am gonna regret this so much tomorrow," Hyungwon groaned but his arms were already back around Minhyuk's waist and their lips were back at attacking each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop with all the smut. It's becoming too much I think. Next chapter onwards back to main plot... And back to my Wonkyun babies. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts. Is this too much?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update for my Wonkyun peeps. 
> 
> I saw that some of you wanted Hyunghyuk scene to continue but this chapter needed to be written first... Or time lapses wouldn't have fit well.

"Where is Lee Minhyuk?" Wonho groaned out as the phone did not connect again. 

"Still no luck?" Changkyun asked raising his head from the sofa,  where they had all been huddled up having a movie marathon. 

"He was supposed to keep Hyungwon distracted but knowing how much they love each other...I am worried if the two ended up in a ditch or something," said Wonho. 

"I still can't believe we are helping our Dad's get laid," said Jooheon. 

"Don't be so crude about it," Changkyun said cringing. 

"Excuse me...considering that I am currently third wheeling my little brother and that my parents are currently having monkey sex in our backyard I think I am allowed to be a bit crude," said Jooheon. 

"I told you we are never speaking of that. Don't ever mention that it happened to me or anyone else. I am trying my hardest to block the image out of my head," said Changkyun. 

"Would you both stop bickering. I am getting really worried about Minhyuk," said Wonho joining them in the sofa again. 

"Didn't he say what he planned to do with Hyungwon?" asked Jooheon. 

Wonho shook his head. Changkyun slowly leaned against his shoulder looking ready to drop off. 

"Hopefully he will call back soon," Changkyun muttered. 

"You need to sleep," Wonho said. 

"Yeah even I am beat, we should go," chimed in Jooheon. 

"Go where?" Changkyun asked. 

"Home, of course," said Jooehon. 

"Bu-," Changkyun began. 

"I promised Dad that we will be back home by twelve and its almost two now. Hopefully they are distracted enough to not know that we were late," said Jooheon. 

"Do you really want to go back there now? We could crash here," Changkyun asked. 

"Look...I might be okay with this," Jooheon said wiggling his fingers at Changkyun who was resting his whole body against Wonho,  "but this is definitely gonna blow up when our parents get to know of this. I want no part of that...I don't even know how Kihyun will react knowing that he lives right next door."

"You won't tell them,  would you?" Changkyun said in alarm.

Jooheon sighed. "I won't, but how long will you keep this a secret?"

"We will tell them...soon," Wonho said while Changkyun looked nervous.

"Give me a warning so that I can stay as far away as possible," said Jooheon. 

"Such a supportive brother I have," Changkyun muttered. 

"Yaa...I am keeping shut. How much more support do you want? Unlike you I don't have a death wish," said Jooheon, "now can we leave? I really really want my bed."

Changkyun reluctantly got up and moved to hug Wonho again. But Jooheon's hands were already on him,  dragging him to the door. 

"Wait,  let me say goodbye," He said.

"I am really not in the mood to see my baby brother make out," said Jooheon and opened the front door. 

"Thanks for having us, despite everything I did have some fun, "Jooheon said to Wonho who had followed them to the door. 

"Yeah...we should hang out again," said Wonho. 

"Sure, give me a call if Minhyuk is not back by morning," said Jooheon. 

Wonho nodded and gave both Jooheon and Changkyun a hug. 

"Go get some sleep both of you," he said. 

Changkyun really did not want to leave and made quite a fuss but Jooheon dragged him away, desperate to get back to his bed. Wonho laughed as Changkyun blew him a kiss before walking into his house and blew one back. 

He closed the door and slowly made his way back into the living room. He was still worried about Minhyuk. Where the hell did he go? 

He tried calling again but the number was not reachable. Wonho tried his best to not thinking the worst case scenarios.

If he wasn't in contact in another two hours he will alert someone. Maybe Jooheon can tell Hyunwoo and Kihyun. They should know since Hyungwon is with Minhyuk as well. Wonho wondered if there was a way to get Hyungwon's number as he slowly cleaned up the mess the three of them had made in the living room and kitchen. 

He was feeling tired but wasn't looking forward to beinf alone in the bed. He had gotten used tonhaving Changkyun stuck to his side as he fell asleep in the past few days. That was going to be a problem once he goes back to college. 

Wonho groaned at the thought. It was going to be hell...he really didn't want the vacations to end. Going without seeing Changkyun for weeks would surely drive him crazy. 

He slowly walked into the bedroom feeling all the more despondent thinking such thoughts and plopped down on the bed without bothering to switch on the lights. 

About two minutes later he suddenly felt a hand on his chest and opened his eyes to see a figure looming over him.

Wonho screeched out loud before he could help it and jumped up. 

"Hyung it's me," said Changkyun. 

"The hell, you always have to scare the hell out of me do you?" said Wonho trying to get back his heart beat to normal. 

"Oops, I thought you would switch on the lights but you didn't," said Changkyun. 

"What about Jooheon?" asked Wonho. 

"Probably already asleep in his room...I doubled back here the moment he closed his door," said Changkyun. 

Wonho shook his head, smiling fondly. 

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"What? How? Jooheon is a pack of wood the moment he lies on bed," said Changkyun. 

"Can we sleep now? I am very tired," said Changkyun hugging Wonho's shoulders and pushing him back on bed, not letting him speak anymore. 

Wonho sighed. Who was he kidding? Wasn't he sad about going to sleep alone just a few seconds back. He needed to chill and enjoy what he got. He slowly hugged Changkyun close, spooning him from behind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night is ending...and what a night it had been? What would the morning bring for all of them?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but what to dox real life had been hectic. 
> 
> How you all doing? My exams begin soon. I will still update but no idea about timings.

"Babe, it's morning," Wonho whispered before slowly nibbling his earlobe. 

"Go away," he replied moving closer into the warmth of his boyfrirend's chest. He was way too comfortable to even think of opening his eyes. 

But then suddenly he threw them open and groaned out loud in pleasure as Wonho's hands were inside his boxers tugging at his cock. 

"Still wanna sleep?" Wonho whispered as he took out Changkyun's cock and began to play with it. 

"You play dirty," Changkyun moaned, the blood rushing to his cock, already erect with need. 

"You want dirty?" Wonho asked raising his eyebrow, "your wish is my command, love. "

Before Changkyun could protest Wonho was trailing kisses across his torso to make his way to his happy trail. He groaned out again as his hips were pushed up and boxers  discarded in a single sweep and Wonho sucked marks across his hips and waist. 

"Hyung," Changkyun's voice was nothing more than a while as Wonho's scorching kisses made to his balls and cock. 

He whimpered and his boyfriend began to lick the length of his cock with just the tip of his tongue, tracing the veins and kissing for underside. The whimper became a full blown cry as Wonho took his balls between his lips slurping and licking on them. 

"Please," Changkyun moaned desperately, his cock already leaking beads of precome. He felt ready to burst. This was embarrassing. 

Wonho was not paying any attention to Changkyun's pleas. His attention was rather on his thighs which he had taken it up on himself to litter with marks. Changkyun cried out as he sucked another mark into his inner thigh,dangerously close to his cock. 

"You want something love?" Wonho asked after what seemed like forever. 

"Your mouth," Changkyun gasped out, "there."

"Huh?" 

"Suck my cock please," Changkyun cried out. 

"So eloquent," Wonho laughed, lightly palming the said cock. 

"I need your fucking mouth on my cock now," Changkyun almost growled. 

"Thought your wanted to sleep?" Wonho said slowly pulling his hand away and moving at if to get off the bed. 

"Stop teasing me you asshole. Just let me come... Please," Changkyun begged. 

Wonho seemed to at last take pity on Changkyun's poor neglected cock, licking the head to taste his precome. 

"Deepe-,"Changkyun's voice ended in a groan as Wonho already complied to his wishes and took his deep into the back of his throat. 

He could only lift his pelvis and moan in ecstasy as Wonho began to blow him properly. The man was just too good with that mouth of his. 

"I am c-close," Changkyun groaned out in warning but Wonho wasn't listening. His hands were firm and hard around Changkyun's ass pushing his hips up for easier access. 

Changkyun forced his eyes open to watch the sight of his cock between Wonho's lips. He needed to last longer... But then suddenly he felt something prodding against his ass causing him to gasp out in surprise. 

Before he could speak Wonho's one finger was inside his ass buried to the hilt, moving in tandom with his mouth on Changkyun's cock. 

Changkyun screamed out as Wonho's finger found his prostate sending sparks of electricity though his nerves, causing him to lose all control, fisting Wonho's hair harshly in hand, coming deep inside the man's throat. 

Wonho swallowed it all, watching Changkyun get lost in the pleasure with satisfaction. His own cock was ready to explode but he paid it now attention focusing on getting lost in his boyfriend's pleasure. Changkyun lost in orgasm was a sight to behold and it was something Wonho loved to watch. He slowly pulled out the finger from his ass and moved to clean his boy up. 

"I think I am dead," Changkyun groaned out after around five minutes. Wonho smiled moving back to cuddle him. 

"You give the best head in the world, I thought I died and went to heaven," Changkyun said again. 

"Glad to be of service," said Wonho, laughing now. He felt proud to have blown Changkyun's mind like this. His original intention had been to wake Changkyun up and sent him home but he was glad about the change of plans. 

Changkyun chose the moment to pull Wonho close for a kiss. He groaned into the boy's mouth grinding against him unconsiously in need, his cock still hard with need. 

Changkyun's hand began moving down to help him with his situation but Wonho stopped him.

"You didn't come," he said breaking away from the kiss in confusion.

"We don't have time, you need to get back before your parents wake up," said Wonho. 

"But-, " Changkyun began. 

"It's fine baby. I can get myself off...I don't want you to get in trouble," said Wonho. 

Changkyun looked ready to protest but Wonho pulled away from him and pushed Changkyun's clothes into his hand. 

"We have time later, don't worry. And I need to see what's going on with Minhyuk," said Wonho. 

Changkyun pouted but slowly got dressed knowing it was useless to protest. He will collect later...that very night if possible. He thought back about Wonho's finger in his ass. Yes, he wanted that. More of that. 

But before he could tell Wonho about it, the man was shooing him out. Well he was not shooing him out... Wonho hated letting him leave in the mornings and he had to go now if he planned to sneak in without Kihyun catching him. So he did walk out, rather reluctantly. 

He was still hazy from his orgasm as he got into his house and made his way into his room. His mind was still playing back the images of Wonho's mouth wrapped around his cock that he didn't noticed the figure lying on his bed till he was ready to plop down on it. 

Changkyun was about to scream his lungs out but then stopped, recognizing the snoring sound as that of his brother's. 

"What the hell!" he shouted, taking a pillow and hitting Jooheon with it. What the fuck was he doing in his room? 

"Wh-," Jooheon jumped as the pillow hit his back and opened his eyes in alarm to see a Changkyun standing over his head. 

"What are you doing?" Jooheon asked. 

"Huh? Me? What are you doing in my room?" Changkyun asked. Had Jooheon sold him out to Kihyun? Changkyun worried. Was he waiting here to catch him red hand, slipping back into the room? No... If Kihyun knew anything he wouldn't be alive this long. No way. 

"I am here because there was a stupid mutt on my bed," Jooheon said slowly sitting up and scratching his head. 

"Mutt?"

"Yeah...it is acting as if it owns this place or something. Growled at me when I tried to get in the bed and when I tried to push it off... It fucking peed on me."

"What? Why is there a dog in the house? And why didn't you call Dad?"

"Why didn't I call Dad? Seriously? I made the mistake of going close to their room... And how I wish I hadn't," said Jooheon. 

"They were still...," Changkyun asked. 

"Don't. Traumatized won't even begin to cover what I felt," said Jooheon. 

"Shut up. You didn't see them," said Changkyun plopping down on the bed next to Jooheon. 

"Well you didn't hear them. Do me a favor and please don't ever call Hyunwoo daddy," said Jooheon. 

Changkyun turned to Jooheon in alarm, "What?"

Jooheon's eyes were closed at if he was trying desperately to block out all memories. 

"Just don't ever....okay. I heard that word associated with too many explicit things yesterday for it to be ever innocent again. "

Changkyun cringed and put his hand over Jooheon's mouth. 

"Enough...I don't want to hear it, this also goes into the 'we are pretending this didn't happen folder', understood?"

Changkyun took away his hand only after Jooheon nodded. 

"So where is the pup now?" Changkyun asked. 

"Leapt back into my bed the moment I let his go," said Jooheon with a scrowl. 

"And then I come here to get your help to kick him out and there was this big empty bed, of course you had to sneak right back to Wonho, I should have guessed. Look at you... You are not even guilty," said Jooheon. 

"Sorry but I just had the best morning head in the world so I am not feeling particularly guilty about not staying over and listening to our parents sexathon. You should have listened to me and just agreed to stay over at Minhyuk's place last night," said Changkyun. 

"First off all. TMI Changkyun. I don't want to know about the sex life of any of my family members and that includes you. If you ever mention sex, Wonho and you in one line I swear I will hose you down. And second, why would staying over at Minhyuk's be any different? Instead of listening to Hyunwoo and Kihyun I would have just heard you and Wonho which is equally bad. God I can't wait to move out. I feel like I don't have an ounce of innocence left in my body."

"Please...as if you were ever innocent. Don't think I don't know what you were up with Dahyun at that party," said Changkyun. 

"What? Who?"

"The girl you hooked up with at Wonho's party," Said Changkyun smugly. 

"I don't think-"

"Imagine my surprise when Wonho hyung told me that Dahyun was asking about you. I should have known," said Changkyun.

"She asked about me?" Jooheon asked perking up. 

"So you did hook up?"

"I didn't even know her name... We just, it just happened. And then the fight happened and I got arrested. I didn't think I will ever see her again," said Jooheon. 

"You are lucky you have me for a brother," said Changkyun. 

"Why? You have met her?" asked Jooheon. 

"Even better. I have her number," said Changkyun. 

"How?"

"She is Wonho hyung's cousin. We have hung out together," said Changkyun. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me before," Jooheon asked leaping up in search of Changkyun's phone. 

"Calm down. I don't know did I?"

"Give me her number," said Jooheon. 

"I will. But remember that you would owe me big time," said Changkyun. 

"I am keeping a massive secret from our parents for you. How about that?" said Jooheon with a smile. 

"Fine... You are right. I will send her number to you," said Changkyun knowing its true. Jooheon did keep his secret after all. 

"Sweet," Jooheon smiled angelically already getting out his own phone. Seems like it wasn't just a hook up, Changkyun thought as he searched for Dahyun in his phone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showki and hyunghyuk will come soon. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see.... I was swamped with exams guys. Two weeks of literally no sleep and scorching heat and I am at last done. 
> 
> I am back home for the summer and can take a deep breath and chill and write! Sorry for keeping you all waiting but I had literally no time at all. I wanted to write so badly but I could barely take a ten minute break guilt free. 
> 
> But now I am back and hope to do after updates

"Umm....Good morning," Kihyun whispered cuddling into Hyunwoo's chest as his husband peppered his jaw with kisses. 

"Good Morning babe," Hyunwoo whispered against his skin as Kihyun burrowed to bury himself even closer to his husband. 

"Last night was amazing...thank you so much love," said Kihyun. 

"You were amazing...I just love you so much," said Hyunwoo tracing his fingers along Kihyun's back along his spinal code. 

"Everything was perfect... The gifts, the puppy, everything was just so perfect,"  Kihyun said placing light kisses on Hyunwoo's chest. 

"Only the gifts? What about later...," Hyunwoo asked his hands trailing down to cup Kihyun's ass. 

"That too...," he said trailing off into a moan as Hyunwoo had just traced one finger against his very sensitive rim. 

"More than perfect...," Kihyun said pulling Hyunwoo's face close hungry for a kiss. 

"Are you too sore?" Hyunwoo asked when they at last came up for air his fingers still playing with the rim of Kihyun's asshole. 

"No...," Kihyun moaned, pushing his ass more into Hyunwoo's hands. 

"Turn around, let me get you ready," Hyunwoo said moving Kihyun so that they were almost spooning. Faster than he thought possible, Hyunwoo's fingers were back against his hole, this time slick from the lube resting on the bedside table.

Kihyun groaned as Hyunwoo began to get down to business without wasting time. He was already using two fingers. 

"Babe... I need m-," Kihyun began to cry out but paused as a loud crash came from outside followed by a high pitched scream. 

"The kids," Kihyun said scrambling up. 

"Fuck...," Hyunwoo cursed jumping out of the bed and wildly searching for his clothes. 

Kihyun was already pulling on his jeans and hurrying out as Hyunwoo struggled to get into his pants. 

By the time he was out he could hear Kihyun's voice calling out for Jooheon and Changkyun. 

Hyunwoo quickly made his way upstairs to the boys rooms in search of his kids and husband. 

And he found them in front of Jooheon's room. Kihyun was shirtless and had his hands on his hips, Jooheon looked murderous and Changkyun looked like he was going to die from holding his laughter. 

"What's going on?" asked Hyunwoo. 

"Yes, what's going on Jooheon? What the hell did you do to your room?" Kihyun asked. 

"What? You think I did all this?" Jooheon asked incredulously moving away from the door. And that's when Hyunwoo saw the state destruction inside. 

"What is this?" Hyunwoo asked. The vase on the table was broken. Jooheon's games were scattered around. His comics were on the floor and the bed had paw marks? 

"The bloody mutt happened here," Jooheon shouted. 

"Mutt? The puppy?" Hyunwoo asked just remembering that he had forgotten to put him back in the pet house built for him. Fuck. 

"You are telling me he created all this mess?" Kihyun asked. 

"Yes... He freaking pissed on my bed. And won't let me into the room today morning. And he fucking tore my Pooh plushie," Jooheon seemed ready to cry. 

"He tore your plushie?" Kihyun asked. Jooheon had had it since he was a baby...and he had refused to part with it. This was a mess. 

"Ripped it's throat out," said Jooheon. 

"It was an old plushie hyung," Changkyun tried to console but that was obviously the wrong thing to say. 

"Where is he?" Hyunwoo intervened before a fight could break out because jooheon looked ready to hit Changkyun. 

"Where is who?" Changkyun asked. 

"The puppy?"

"Ran out into the garden when Jooheon hyung threw the vase at him."

"You threw a vase at him?" Kihyun asked. 

"I just threw it into the room... Wasn't aiming to hit him. Just wanted to get him off my plushie," Jooheon said mutinous. 

"Clam down everyone," said Hyunwoo, "Jooheon...we can mend the plushie. Just clean up your room now. Changkyun come with me to find the puppy."

"Why do I have to clean it?" Jooheon asked.

"Because it's you room, duh," said Changkyun. 

"Enough... Jooheon I will help you with that. And later you can all help me get breakfast ready," said Kihyun. 

"Fine...," Jooheon said angrily as Hyunwoo and Changkyun just nodded. 

Hyunwoo was just going to go down the stairs with Changkyun at his tail when Kihyun commented, "Hyungwon is still sleeping after all this commotion. He is no human I think."

"Hyungwon is not here," said Jooheon. 

"He is not here?" Kihyun asked in surprise. 

"Umm... He is with Minhyuk," said Hyunwoo. 

"What?" 

"Minhyuk helped me plan things...umm... So Hyungwon is probably staying over at Minhyuk's."

"No...Minhyuk and Hyungwon weren't there yesterday," said Jooheon. 

"How do you know that?" Kihyun asked. 

"We were over there....staying away you know... Umm, " Jooheon cleared his throat and Kihyun's face became red. Fuck... The kids knew. Of course they knew. Hyunoo basically bribed them out of the house. So embarrassing. 

"Ohh... Oh, where are they then?" Kihyun asked. 

"No clue," said Changkyun. 

"Check your phone, maybe you have some message," Jooehon said to both his parents. 

Kihyun was quickly walking back to their room in search of his phone. Hyunwoo followed suit. 

"Jesus Christ," he cursed at his phone lit up. 

"What happened?" Hyunwoo asked and winced as his own phone began to blink rapidly with messages the moment it was turned on. And a good part of them was from Minhyuk, most of them voice notes at that. What the fuck did he do? 

Hyunwoo looked up from the screen to see a bewildered looking Kihyun. 

"What happened?"

"I think they either fucked or killed each other.... If it's anything to go by the messages," said Kihyun. 

"Where are they?"

"Hyungwon's last message is that he is on his way back... That was half an hour ago. So he should be here soon? Hopefully? Where the duck did they even go to?"

"I have no clue... Minhyuk just said he will distract Hyungwon for a day," said Hyunwoo. 

"Do Minhyuk was helping your plan the whole surprise? Is that why he was with you yesterday afternoon?" 

"Yeah... How did you know that?"

"Just heard about it from someone....they felt they should warn me about my cheating husband," Said Kihyun. 

Hyunwoo looked alarmed, "Babe... There is nothing between me and Min-, "

"I know... I trust you. I told the woman to go fuck herself... I was nicer about the wordings but the intent was clear," said Kihyun. 

"Thank fuck...I would never cheat on you," said Hyunwoo. 

"Don't worry...and if I even had any doubts you killed them all last night," said Kihyun. 

"I am sorry we couldn't finish what we started now," said Hyunwoo. 

"Don't worry... We will have more than enough time in Bali, " said Kihyun. 

"Fuck yes... I get you all to myself," said Hyunwoo. 

"Yes, you do...so now be a good boy and please find that puppy before it does mischief. Meanwhile I will go make breakfast and help Jooheon clean up," said Kihyun. 

"Yes Sir," Hyunwoo said with a salute and walked out to find Changkyun after giving Kihyun a small peck on the mouth. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry about the slow updates but I am running crazy with this and that.
> 
> I will try my best to make faster updates but everyday I am just so tired by the time I reach home and can't even think. I am really sorry for letting you all down. Hopefully things will lighten up a bit in June. Fingers crossed.

"Changkyunaa, did you find him?" Hyunwoo asked looking behind the bushes. 

"No,  he is not anywhere inside, do you think he could have gone out? " said Changkyun. 

"Nah... He is here somewhere. The gate was locked," Said Hyunwoo.

"But where? I haven't even seen the puppy yet," Changkyun whined. 

"We will find him, don't worry. He is a mischief maker but he is also a bit shy. Jooheon must have startled him pretty bad. Let's loo-," Hyunwoo stopped as he saw a taxi pulled up in front the of the house.

"Who's tha- woahh," Changkyun said as a very grumpy Hyungwon emerged from inside.

Hyunwoo and Changkyun both watched quietly as he paid the cab before throwing the gate open and storming inside. 

"Good morning to you as well," Changkyun said to his retreating back. 

"He looks...," Hyunwoo trailed off.

"Grumpy? Dirty? Angry? Ready to murder someone?" Changkyun supplied. 

"All of the above," said Hyunwoo, "Where is Minhyuk though?"

"There?" Changkyun pointed and Hyunwoo looked to see another cab going to the house next door.

"I am sure the puppy is around here somewhere, he will come out once he is not scared anymore Dad," said Changkyun. 

"You wanna go inside and eavesdrop on Hyungwon and Kihyun don't you?" Hyunwoo asked. 

Changkyun just nodded. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hyunwoo said. 

Changkyun was grinning, already jogging back to the the house when Hyunwoo called out, "You better come and tell me everything."

"Yes Boss," Changkyun shouted before disappearing inside. 

 

 

 

"Look who's home!" Wonho voice called out the moment Minhyuk closed the door behind him. 

"Why are you standing on your hands...hey legs off my walls you ass," said Minhyuk. 

"I am exercising," said Wonho slowly lowering his hands and landing on the floor. 

"That's what a gym is for, don't destroy my living room walls, " Minhyuk grumbled.

"Someone is in a good mood," Wonho said slowly getting up.

"By the way thanks for the phone call letting me know that you won't be coming home," Wonho said, "also you reek of alcohol," he said sniffing the air. 

"Shut up," Minhyuk said ignoring Wonho's jabs to pad into his bedroom. 

But Wonho followed him there, "I think you owe me an explanation. You asked me to distract the boys and then you just disappear for a whole night... And you phone was out of coverage. Who is the older one here really? And where is Hyungwon...By the end I thought you guys must have stabbed each other or something. I woukd have called the police in anot-" Wonho stopped as he noticed Minhyuk's face give the slightest twitch. 

"Ohhh...that's what happened," said Wonho. 

"What do you mean?" Minhyuk asked. 

"You guys did stab each other...just not with knives," said Wonho accusingly. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Minhyuk said and began to walk away. 

"I mean you fucked him... Or he fucked you, or something," said Wonho. 

"That's ridiculous," said Minhyuk. 

"You are as red as a tomato."

"So... I am just feeling a bit stuffy. It must be all the alcohol," said Minhyuk with forced calmness in his voice. Wonho rolled his eyes. 

"And the white flakey thing on your jeans must be ice-cream right?" He said. 

"What?" Minhyuk looked agastly at his pants. 

"The two of you got piss drunk and fucked each other, why don't you just admit it. It's better than one of you murdering the other," said Wonho. 

Minhyuk groaned, "Don't... Just don't. Nothing happened. Just nothing happened."

"It doesn't look that way," said Wonho. 

"I don't care....I am going to pretend that I didn't act like the pathetic needy fuck I am when drunk and beg him to have sex with me," said Minhyuk. 

"What? And he refused you?" Wonho asked agast. 

"No he didn't... But it was obviously a pity fuck," said Minhyuk, "and I never have pity fuck. I am Lee Minhyuk. I don't beg people to sleep with me."

"Unless you are drunk apparently," said Wonho with his hands crossed in front of him, an amused smirk on his face. 

"Fuck fuck fuck... How will I even look at that guy again. He is going to be super smug about it and going to rub it in my face," said Minhyuk. 

"Considering that he did sleep with you I don't think he will. I mean...you were drunk and he was kinda taking advantage," said Wonho. 

"No,no...if anything I think I took advantage of him... I jumped him Wonho. God what was I thinking...what the hell was my thinking," said Minhyuk collapsing into the sofa ajdbhiding his face in his hands. 

"I don't think you were doing much thinking," said Wonho. 

"There is a reason I am not allowed to drink more than three glasses. Fuck Hyorin... This is all that bitch's fault," cursed Minhyuk. 

"Who is that?" Wonho asked. 

"You won't know and anyway it's irrelevant. I-I was just upset about some stuff from past and stupidly got drunk over it," said Minhyuk. 

"Oh... You mean the stylist lady Hyorin? Don't tell me she is still badmouthing about you to people," said Wonho. 

"How do you know her?  And that sh-"

"I am the son of your friend? How many times have you come home to bitch about her? I have ears you know... And then Mom did call her home and fire her to the next galaxy. So it's pretty memorable."

"So you know everything?" Minhyuk asked weakly. Wonho nodded. 

"God...," Minhyuk buried his face in his hands again. 

"That man was an asshole. Don't beat yourself up for his crimes," said Wonho. 

"Bu-," Minhyuk began.

"You need shower and sleep. The real Lee Minhyuk would scream if he saw himself now," Wonho said cutting in. 

"Real? Then what am I, fake? "

"Have you seen a mirror? You look nothing like Lee Minhyuk. You do look throughly fucked though," said Wonho. 

"Yahh... I told you that we are pretending it didn't happen," said Minhyuk. 

"And that's gonna work....how about when you two inevitability run into each other? And what even happened in the morning? Didn't you talk?"

"It was so mortifying! We were staying above that bar in a freaking pigsty of a room to begin with and we had sex in the floor there. Oh God... Imagine the germs. What was I thinking. And to make it all worse we woke up only because the girl who gave us the room barged into the room...she was so pissed. Told us to get dressed and leave asap. And the bitch made us pay for cleaning the room... Like we made it filthy. As if it was some Presidential suite," said Minhyuk. 

"So you both scrambled for your life," Wonho summarized. 

"Yeah...I think the girl was eyeing Hyungwon and got pissed because I tapped that ass. That bitch... But then she at least let me call a cab from her shop, my phone is fried," said Minhyuk. 

"So where is Hyungwon then?" 

"I don't know... I paid the tab and ran off as fast as I could. He did the same in another cab," said Minhyuk. 

"So you didn't talk at all?" Wonho asked and Minhyuk shook his head. 

"What a mess!"

"As I said we will pretend that it never happened. Or wait... I forgot everything because I was drunk. That's what I will do...I don't remember anything about last night," said Minhyuk.

"Or you could be the adult and go speak to him," said Wonho. 

"Shh.. Talk what. There is nothing to talk. I just had a few drinks and passed out last night... Nothing to discuss. Now I will just go and shower and sleep...you are right... Lee Minhyuk won't look like this. Lee Minhyuk won't be caught dead like this," said Minhyuk. 

"Bu-"

"Nope...go and finish your exercise. Or go irritate that little boyfriend or yours. I am going to shower, sleep and then shop. Bye," said Minhyuk walking into his room, waving Wonho away. 

Wonho sighed and took out his phone to let Changkyun know of the return of Minhyuk. They should make a sitcom, he thought. This kind of shit is just too crazy to be real. Who knows what drama was going to follow now. 

No sooner had he completed the thought, he heard a scream from the bathroom followed by a bark. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> WOW. I was gone for so long. Sorry about that...I was supposed to be on vacation but that then turned out to be as hectic as class time. And then writer's block to add to that. 
> 
> I just want you all to know that the fic has not been abandoned. It will proceed I assure you all. I will see this to the end.

"Why is there a fucking dog in my shower?" shouted Minhyuk as Wonho walked in. 

"Aww... It's so cute," said Wonho looking at the puppy.

"That's not the answer to the question I asked," said Minhyuk, holding onto towel to preserve his modesty. 

"I don't know...wait, didn't you tell me Hyunwoo was getting Kihyun a puppy? Maybe it's this one," said Wonho slowly coming close and picking the puppy in his arms. 

"Well again...why is it here?" asked Minhyuk. 

"I have no clue... The bars of the gate areawide enough for it to slip inside I guess... And the doors were wide open," Wonho said as he gently pulled the puppy into his arms. 

"Whatever, just take him back to them," said Minhyuk.

"Okay I will clean this one up and wait for you to finish your shower," said Wonho.

"Why are you waiting...Just get him back there now, " said Minhyuk. 

"I can't go in there...remember? Changkyun's parents didn't recognize me that night but there is no guarantee that they won't in daylight like this," said Wonho. 

"Urgghh... Fine. Just keep him entertained till I finish showering," said Minhyuk, at last having managed to tuck the bath towel securely in his waist. 

"Woaah," Wonho said taking in Minhyuk's body as he straightned up with the puppy in his arms. 

"Stop gaping, I know my body is awesome but you are dating someone else, remember that," said Minhyuk.

Wonho sighed, "And I was not gaping at your 'awesome'body but at those 'awesome' hickeys."

"What?" Minhyuk asked looking down and it was true, his body was covered in some pretty impressive marks.

"Is Hyungwon secretly a vampire or something?" Wonho asked with a smile. 

"Just. Just get out of the bath... I need some time to fucking think... Fucking hickeys. Is this high school? So childish," Minhyuk said, but his face was heating up and becoming red. 

"Says the guy who drunkenly  climbed him last night as if he was a bean pole," Wonho muttered as he walked out of the shower shaking his head. 

"Did you say something?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Nope...just speaking to the pup," Wonho said with a smile before exiting. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So?" Kihyun prodded softly. 

"What?" Hyungwon asked barely lifting his head. He had just came down to the kitchen after a shower and was gobbling down the food Kihyun had put in front of him. 

"Where were you last night?"

"With a friend," said Hyungwon.

"You mean Minhyuk?" Kihyun asked, "it's nice that you consider him a friend now."

"No I was not with Minhyuk, and he is not my friend," said Hyungwon. 

"But the boys said Minhyuk was-," Kihyun began. 

"Keeping me away so that you and Hyunwoo can fuck?" asked Hyungwon.

Kihyun withdrew as if he had been slapped. Hyungwon sighed. 

"I shouldn't have said that...I am just cranky and pissed alright. I was with Minhyuk and as usual he was an annoying prick," said Hyungwon.

"Where the hell where you both though? I was worried," said Kihyun. 

"In a shit hole of a bar, that's where. Don't ask me more about it. It was a fucking disaster of a night and I don't ever wanna even remember about it. Next time you want alone time with husband, just tell me or I could just move into a hotel till I find a house. But please don't ever, ever bring Lee Minhyuk near me!" said Hyungwon. 

"Bu-" Kihyun began. 

"He is crazy, illogical, and fucking irrational. I hate that fucking guy and the less I ever see if him, it will be the better."

Kihyun was silent so Hyungwon continued, "I don't even understand why you are his fucking friend, he is cracked in the head!"

He looked up from food as Kihyun didn't give any reply, and noticed that his eyes were looking towards the door. Hyungwon turned around. 

Hyungwon's heart stopped. Hyunwoo was standing there along with Changkyun who was holding a puppy. And right next to them was a very pale looking Minhyuk. 

"M-Minhyuk...we where just," Kihyun began to speak.

"Your puppy was in my house...I just came to return him," said Minhyuk cutting him off. 

"Minhyu-," Hyunwoo began. 

"I will leave now," Minhyuk said with what was an attempted smile that came out as a grimace. 

He began to walk away but turned around suddenly, "Hyungwon...its alright. I will make sure to keep away from you from now on."

With that Minhyuk hurried away as they all continued to watch in silence. 

"I will go and give him a bath," said Changkyun at last, gesturing at the puppy, as an excuse to escape from the tension in the room. 

"I was the one who asked Minhyuk to keep you entertained, he did it for me," Hyunwoo said at last. 

"Listen, I-," Hyungwon began. 

"We don't know what happened last night...but whatever happened is my fault, so don't be angry at Minhyuk. I wanted to give Kihyun a surprise but I should have talked to you directly than use Minhyuk's help, so you can blame me," said Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo-," Kihyun began. 

"No Kihyun, I should have thought better, I am sorry Hyungwon. I shouldn't have put you in position," said Hyunwoo as he slowly began walking out. 

"Where are you going?" Kihyun asked. 

"To speak to Minhyuk. I should apologize to him as well," said Hyunwoo. 

"Hyun-" Kihyun began but stopped as Hyungwon pushed his food away and walked into his room, locking it from inside.

"Talk to him, I will deal with Minhyuk," said Hyunwoo. 

"What a mess, and no...its not your fucking fault, so don't start on that. We will discuss this later but last night was perfect... I am not letting anyone make you think otherwise, " Kihyun said sternly, but still coming close to his husband to comfort him. 

Hyunwoo nodded and kissed Kihyun on the forehead before heading out, intent to find Lee Minhyuk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? It's been a month since I wrote anything and I am low-key insecure...is the story going crazy? Boring? Tell me your honest opinions please


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Updates have been super slow buty life has been a roller coaster tbh. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this. And thanks for all the lovely comments... I love them all and that's what makes me want to write more. You guys are the best. And I hope I won't disappoint anyone.

"Minhyuk,  wait," Hyunwoo said as he jogged up to reach the man who was walking away as fast as possible. 

"Just stop for a second will you," he said as he at last caught up and reached for his hand to halt him. 

"I-I will talk to you later," Minhyuk said. 

"No, just look at me. I need to apo-," Hyunwoo stopped as he noticed the tears streaming down Minhyuk's face. 

"Are you c-crying? Fuck... Minhyuk look at me. I am sorry this happened. This is all my fault. Hyungwon and you, I shouldn't have put you in this position," said Hyunwoo. 

"It's not your fault," Minhyuk said wiping his tears. 

"I am the one who messed up. Hyungwon was right about everything. He didn't sau anything wrong... It's all things everyone says after all. Just tell him that I am sorry about last night," he continued. 

"No, you are nothing like that. You have been a great friend for me and Kihyun. Hyungwon was just angry, I am sure he didn't mean what he said," said Hyunwoo. 

"It doesn't really matter, does it. I will go inside now. I don't want people seeing me in streets like this," said Minhyuk. 

"Bu-," Hyunwoo began. 

"It's fine Hyunwoo. This is not your fault. I volunteered to help. I fucked up with Hyungwon. I take responsibility," said Minhyuk before walking into his house. 

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and cursed internally. Today morning had been perfect and then now suddenly it was as if the world had been turned upside down. 

 

 

 

"Hyungwon, open the door," Kihyun shouted but there was no response. 

"I don't know what happened down there but that was not you. How could you be this mean to Minhyuk. I know you were mad but still... Just open the fucking door or I will legit get Hyunwoo to break it down for me," said Kihyun. 

Themat threat seemed to have pushed Hyungwon into action as he pulled the door open and levelled Kihyun with a glare. 

"Mind telling me what the fuck was that about?" Kihyun asked. 

Hyungwon turned around and walked to his bed without replying. 

"I am talking to you... Why the hell did you say such mean stuff? And what the hell did Minhyuk so last night to make you so angry," asked Kihyun. 

"He is over enthusiastic and a bit difficult to handle but beneath all that I know he is a decent guy. Why the hell do you hate his so-"

"I fucked him," Hyungwon's voice was very quiet but it managed to cut Kihyun off instantly. 

"What?"

"I had sex with him," Hyungwon respeated nog looking Kihyun in the face. 

"Explain," Kihyun said at last. 

"We were drunk. And if just happened. I woke up today and he had already left the bed and booked a cab for himself," said Hyungwon. 

"And you didn't talk to him at all?" Kihyun asked.

"Didn't you hear it when I said he left the bed and booked a cab? Obviously it was nothing to him," said Hyungwon. 

"Or he was confused and scared of your reaction,  like you must have been," said Kihyun.

"Did you say all that because you were upset that he left without talking to you?" asked Kihyun. 

"I am not a 17 year old virgin seduced by him to feel devastated when my one night stand leaves," said Hyungwon. 

"And yet you are clearly disturbed," said Kihyun. 

"I-I don't know. Fuck. I don't want to think about it alright. Just let me be," said Hyungwon. 

"You owe him an apology," said Kihyun.

Hyungwon was silent. 

"Let him cool down a bit and go apologize tomorrow," said Kihyun. 

He nodded after the longest time and Kihyun patted him in the back. 

"I better go and see what Changkyun is doing with that dog," he said getting up, "you should try getting some sleep. I am sure your head will be cleared up when you wake up. "

 

 

 

"How is Minhyuk hyung," Changkyun asked into the phone. 

"He didn't speak anything. He didn't come out of the room till like an hour ago. And that was just to leave the house," said Wonho. 

"He is not home?" Changkyun asked.

"He said he is going to some work party. I tried to get him to talk but he seemed pissed," said Wonho. 

"Any idea when he will be back?" Changkyun asked. 

"He told me to not wait up for him. He looked sick, I know he had been crying. Hyungwon is such an ass," said Wonho. 

"I think he just said it in the spirit of the moment and actually regrets it. I heard my parents falling about it," said Changkyun. 

"Of course you were evesdropping," Wonho said shaking his head. 

"Jooheon hyung was with me too," Changkyun said defensively. 

"I know you well enough to know it must have still been your idea. Looking at you no one would ever think you were anything but a pure angel, but that mind of yours...," Wonho with a smile. 

"You love it though, admit it," said Changkyun. 

"Yes I do. I love all of you. And I will show you how much when you come over tonight," said Wonho. 

"Hey... Now you are starting to tease me. There is a lot of time till I can sneak away," said Wonho. 

"You call this teasing?"

"Hey, I am a horny teenager, it doesn't take much to get me going. Especially not when I have a sexy beast as a boyfriend to associate all my dirty fantasies with," said Changkyun. 

"Fantasies, huh? Come over and I will make all your fantasies come true," said Wonho. 

"And to think that less than a month ago you were scared to even properly make out with me," said Changkyun with a smile. 

"Hey that's be-," 

Changkyun stopped as Kihyun walked into the room at that moment. 

"Its okay. I can meet you once classes begin," he said immediately, into the phone. 

"What?" Wonho asked. 

"I told you, I am grounded...so there is no way I can come get the books from you now," said Changkyun hoping against hope that Kihyun hadnef heard the earlier conversation. 

"Is Kihyun or Hyunwoo near you?" Wonho asked, at laat catching up to what must be happening. 

"Yes. Kihyun is actually here a lot. He cut back his work to be with us more during the summer," said Changkyun. 

"That's very sweet of him. You have great dads Changkyun," said Wonho.

"I know right. But listen I will talk to you later. And don't forget your promise. I am looking forward to it," Changkyun said, seeing that Kihyun was waiting patiently for the call to end. 

"I definitely won't forget. Tonight... You will get anything you want. Promise," said Wonho. 

"Perfect. I will see you then, bye" Changkyun said and cut the call. 

"Who was that?" Kihyun asked. 

"My friend... Mark. A few of my books are with him. He wanted me to get it but then I can't go out so I said I will get it when classes start," said Changkyun. 

"Hmm... Take Jooheon along one day and go get it if it's urgent," said Kihyun. 

"Okay... I-I will do that," Changkyun said with a nod. 

"No come downstairs... We are making a decision as a family and you need to be there too," said Changkyun.

"Since when is my opinion consulted for things? You always say I am a kid," Changkyun said with a pout. 

"You are a kid but this is a thing we need to decide as a family and your input is very important," said Kihyun. 

"What is it?" Changkyun asked. 

"We need to find a name for the puppy," Kihyun said with a smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you all enjoy it? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also... Check our seungri's new music video of you haven't already. Its so dope. You won't regret it. Please check him out for me guys


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Slow updates. You guys must be cursing me so much.  
> I haven't forgotten this story. In fact I think everyday about it but then there is this mental block sometimes. 
> 
> Anyway.... Happy Birthday too me. This is my gift to myself and hopefully to you guys. I hope you all like the chapter. I tried to explain a lot of things in this one. It's 3:40 in the morning and I have a test that I ate done on prep for. I will go sleep now....leave me good comments to wake up to? Please? I honestly keep coming back and reading your messages because they make me feel so happy. Thank you so much for all the love.

Minhyuk was bored out of his mind. Usually he was the life of parties, but tonight he just wasn't feeling it. 

For one he was sober. After last night, alcohol was the last thing he wanted around him. And he was fast realizing that being the sober one at a work party was not much fun. 

And two, his heart was not into it. Usually he would be flirting with the hot guy at the bar counter who was currently checking him out, heck usual Minhyuk wpuld have already had the man grinding against him on the  dance floor.

He frowned. This wouldn't do.. He shouldn't let anyone asshole like Hyungwon affect him so much. He let out a huge breath and picked up a champagnes flute from a passing waiter. A quick glance told him that the guy at the counter was still eyeing him with interest. Game on, Minhyuk thought and flashed the man his most flirty smile. 

 

 

 

"Minhyuk hyung not back yet?" Changkyun asked after climbing through the window to Wonho's room. 

"Nope," I messaged him and he replied that he is having fun. 

"That sounds dangerous," said Changkyun. 

"I know... I just told him to not get drunk and to use protection, " Said Wonho. 

"What's his deal anyway?" asked Changkyun, "I checked up on him online and god his dating history is a mess. "

"You know better than to believe everything that these rags right," said Wonho. 

"I know...I mean he might like sleeping around a bit but he is a nice guy," said Changkyun. 

"Minhyuk is actually a romantic...he just got his heart broken really bad once. Now he just plays it safe and doesn't get attached to anyone. He is still getting over the after effects of what a lying piece of shit did to his heart, " said Wonho. 

"What? You know his story?"

"Just things that my mom had slipped and spilled. From what I know, Minhyuk met this guy back when he was just beginning his career. He was much more naive back then and was head over heels for this guy. He was separated from his wife... At least that's what he told Minhyuk. The man is somebody bigshot CEO of a famous fashion house by the way."

"He was lying to Minhyuk hyung?"

"Yeah...he told Minhyuk that their romance has to be a secret as it might affect Minhyuk's career and that people might thing he was getting big using the guy's fame. And he wasn't legally divorced yet. Minhyuk honestly thought that the guy loved him and was thinking of what was best for him."

"What happened then?"

"The guy's wife found out. It's fucked up Changkyun. They weren't exactly separated. It's just that they had a marriage of convenience. She is a 'beard'. Like he is this bigshot and has to appear 'straight',  so he married her. Long story short. She found out about Minhyuk, and then humiliated him in public. She made it seem like Minhyuk was trying to seduce her husband. She played the victim card. As a groovy wife she unfortunately has a lot of standing in social circles... Minhyuk got a lot of hate and he was labeled the home wrecker."

"But hyung didn't even know.. " said Changkyun. 

"He didn't... The man was wrecked when he knew how things were. He went to confront that asshole and the guy had him escorted from the building. Didn't even let him see him. He is a pathetic piece of shit. We still see him at some house parties...with his wife, playing the perfect family. The number of times my dad had to stop Mom from physically attacking him...,"

"At least hyung had your parents on his side," said Changkyun. 

"Yeah... Mom was super worried about him and basically dragged him to our house and took care of him while he was a mess, which is why Minhyuk is putting up with me and my shit now," sai Wonho, "also he would never admit it... But he is lonely."

"Ahh...it would be nice if him and Hyungwon hyung hit it off," Changkyun said with a laugh. 

"Yeah right. After today I don't think Minhyuk will even give the guy a spare glance," said Wonho. 

"You never know. Maybe this is the beginning of a romance," said Changkyun. 

"You read way too much manga," said Wonho. 

"Do you wanna bet?" said Changkyun.

"Bet on what?"

"Bet on whether Hyungwon and Minhyuk will end up dating or not," said Changkyun. 

"I don't think there is anything to bet on. It's not gonna happen," said Wonho. 

"I have a feeling. Just wait and watch," said Changkyun. 

"What does the winner get?" asked Wonho.

"Any kink they wanna try," said Changkyun. 

"What?"

"If I win, you have to try out a new kink I choose, and vice versa," said Changkyun. 

"Cool. This is gonna be the easiest bet I have won," said Wonho with a smile. 

"We need to decide on a time span for the bet though. What about a month? If they don't start dating in a month I will admit defeat," said Changkyun. 

"Okay...its on, " Wonho said extending his hand to Changkyun. 

"It's on," Changkyun said shaking Wonho's hand. He will get Hyungwon and Minhyuk together....he already had the kink he wanted to try ready in mind and there was no way he is losing this bet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am @wheresmyhairrr in twitter. Come talk to me? I need people who talk Monsta x in my life. Or Big Bang, or NCT, or Ikon, or Suju, or Vixx. 
> 
> Yeah if you hadn't guessed from my profile and name... I am mutlifandom trash.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely messages guys. I am so touched. 
> 
> I love you all a lot and the confidence you all give me in my writing cannot be expressed.

4:33 AM. Hyungwon cursed out loud. He should be fucking asleep. But everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Minhyuk's hurt face. 

Why did he say all that? He had been way out of line. But then last night had just unsettled him so much. Hyungwon grumbled and turned around on his bed as he thought of last night. 

What a fucking mess. If only he could redo the entire fucking week. 

He threw away his blanket in frustration and got out of bed. It was no use. Clearly he was not destined to sleep. He sighed and walked to the window. He could see Minhyuk's house from there. There were no lights anywhere. What was he doing now? Maybe he should apologize to Minhyuk and then he could sleep peacefully. 

He was contemplating the pros and cons of messaging Minhyuk when he saw the car pull up in front of Minhyuk's place. Hyungwon frowned. It was four in the morning... Who comes at this time? 

And his question was answered as Minhyuk got out of the car. His clothes were ruffled but still the man was dressed to kill with his tight pants and see through shirt which hid almost next to nothing. His jacket was in his hand. Hyungwon did a double take as another guy got out of the drivers side. 

Minhyuk was smiling and the man jogged to his side, before taking his face in his palms to press a kiss on his lips. Hyungwon gasped visibly. What the fuck was happening. He didn't want to watch anymore but it was as if he couldn't look away. Minhyuk was still smiling as he slowly began to walk back to his house, but the guy tugged at his hands as if he didn't want to let him go. He pulled Minhyuk close to him and kissed him again, this time deeper.

Hyungwon has enough. He pushed the curtains back into place. He didn't need to see anymore. And he didn't want to think of the slight sting inside him which suspiciously felt like jealousy. It was none of his fucking business who Minhyuk made out with. He is clearly a player of he has already moved onto a new guy,  Hyungwon thought to himself. 

But then his mind supplied him again with the image of Minhyuk's hurt face from morning. Did that have anything to do with the sudden appearance of this guy? Probably not. Even if it did, it was not any of his concern. Lee Minhyuk was nothing but trouble and it would serve him well to stay as far away from it as possible. 

 

 

"Had fun?"

Minhyuk jumped back at the voice which greeted him when he entered the room. 

"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked switching the lights on and realizing that Wonho was sprawling on his bed. 

"It's five in the morning. I slept and woke up. Changkyun just went back to his house. And you were still missing," said Wonho. 

"Why does it feel like I am living with parents again? Where were you till now? Look at the time? Is it the time to come home...its five in the morning and your father already left for jogging," Minhyuk mimicked. 

Wonho got up from the bed and came close to Minhyuk solemnly. 

"What?" Minhyuk asked as he observed the guy who was slowly walking around him and sniffing. 

"You are not drunk!" Wonho concluded. 

"Good observation," said Minhyuk. 

"Then where were you till now?"

"I am offended that you think that I need to be drunk and passed out somewhere when I go missing for some time," said Minhyuk. 

"Well, that's what happened last night," said Wonho. 

"Don't ruin my mood talking about last night. I just had the best first date ever," said Minhyuk. 

"Date?" Wonho asked incredulously. 

Minhyuk nodded. 

"Since when do you call one night stands as dates?"

"Fuck you. It was a date. Proper date. And there was no sex for once, " said Minhyuk. 

"Didn't you go for a work party?"

"I was bored out of my mind there, and there was this guy. We began talking and he was so hot. We talked so much shit and after a while he asked me if I wanted to get out of there," said Minhyuk. 

"At that point I expected that he wanted to hook up with me, and I said no. I was just not in the mood," said Minhyuk, "but he surprised me and said he didn't mean that... He just wanted to spend some time with just me. So I said yes. And then we just walked out and roamed around the city...we talked so much. And we have so much in common," said Minhyuk. 

"Who is this guy?"

"His name is Joshua," said Minhyuk, "He is also a model, just came to Seoul recently. He used to be live in USA."

"Are you going to see him again?" Wonho asked. 

"Duh. He is taking me out for lunch  tomorrow, I mean today," said Minhyuk. 

"This all seems too fast," said Wonho. 

"Sometimes you shouldn't question what life has in store for you, maybe everything aligned so that I will go to that boring party tonight and meet Joshua, who knows, " said Minhyuk. 

"Bu-,"

"Nope, I promised myself that I will give this guy a chance. So no pessimism. And I plan to look like a million bucks for today's lunch. And for that I need adequate sleep. So you, out! Go work out or play with your boyfriend, shoo, " Minhyuk said holding the door open for Wonho to leave. 

Wonho sighed. Something felt off. This was just too fast. Who is this guy and what did he even do to Minhyuk? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few announcements.   
> 1) my privacy might have gotten compromised. I don't want people in my real life finding about this fic. Mainly because they would judge me for it... And also because of all the smut.   
> So I changed my username. Sorry if that has caused any of you any inconvenience.   
> 2) Due to the same reason I am considering putting this story as private. I almost did it and then realized I have a huge chunk of guests as readers and felt bad.   
> So if you all have any idea on how I can ensure that this fic does not turn up on a simple Google Search, please help me out.   
> If I feel like there is a real chance that people might find my account I might still go on private temporarily.   
> If you guys have any other alternative in mind please let me know.   
> I am sorry for this mess.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!

"We are going on a vacation," Kihyun announced. Everyone was in the middle of breakfast and suddenly looked up. 

"What? Where? When?" Jooheon asked excitedly. 

"Urm, no... I have to start preparing for my classes," Changkyun said. While he usually would have been excited for a vacation, he really didn't want to be away from Wonho Now. Especially since his boyfriend will go back to college very soon. 

"What Ki meant was, me and him are going on a vacation," said Hyunwoo. 

"What? No, why can't you take us wit-never mind, I get it," said Jooheon as he just got the flashbacks from two weeks before. His eyes met Changkyun's across the table and his own expression of trauma was mirrored in his brother's face. 

 

"I am moving to my new place next week. When are you going?" Hyungwon asked at last. 

"The week after this," said Hyunwoo. 

"What about the kids?"

"Well, Hyunwoo thinks they are old enough to take care of themselves for a week. So we are going to let them stay here," said Kihyun,  "don't get any ideas... Minhyuk is next door and I have made his promise to keep an eye on you both. So don't even think of hosting any parties or anything like that," Kihyun said, noticing the sudden glee in Jooheon's face. 

"And Changkyun, this does not mean that you can go meet up that college boy," said Hyunwoo. 

"He won't be meeting any college boy," said Hyungwon. 

"What?" 

"I don't think they should be left alone... Kihyun, you are going on the vacation to relax. If you leave these two alone here, you will just end up worrying more," said Hyungwon. 

"But then," Kihyun began. 

"I will supervise these two till you return," said Hyungwon and the Two boys let out a groan simultaneously. 

"Since when do you like to babysit?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"We are not babies," Changkyun protested immediately. 

"I am doing this for Kihyun. You guys let me stay here for so long for free, this is the least I can do in return," said Hyungwon. 

"Thank you so much Hyungwonie, you know me so well... I really would have worried a lot if I had let these two be alone here," said Kihyun coming and hugging Hyungwon. 

"Don't worry about it... I will stay here till you both return and make sure these two remain within limits, you just concentrate on relaxing with your husband," said Hyungwon, patting the shorter guy's back. Hyunwoo noted that there was no malice hidden in Hyungwon's words. He was really helping them to go on a vacation. 

"Great.. So between him and Minhyuk hyung, we will be on 24 hour surveillance," grumbled Jooheon. 

"I should personally thank Minhyuk for agreeing to this, come to think of it, it's been ages since he came around," said Kihyun.

"I meet him at the gym, he is just very busy these days," Hyunwoo said with a smile. 

Kihyun laughed, "Don't tell me he is eating your ears about Joshua too. That's all that he talks to me about these days."

"What do you think? It's Minhyuk," said Hyunwoo fondly. 

Only Changkyun noticed that Hyungwon's face had darkened at the change in conversation. He had a feeling that it wasn't any sudden sense of chivalry about protecting him and Jooheon that made Hyungwon want to stay longer in the house. 

Wonho was definitely gonna lose their bet, Changkyun would make sure about that. Moreover, from whatever he had heard of this Joshua.. He really didn't like him. Surprisingly, Wonho didn't either. If only he could get Minhyuk and Hyungwon to face each other and talk... Changkyun was sure they both had feelings for each other. It seemed like he would have to meddle.

And meddle is what he would do. After all it was for a good cause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts? 
> 
> Check out my twitter @10inNCT. I am doing a twitter fic based on ten and taeyong there.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who manged to do a weekly update!  
> From now on I am gonna try and be more regular. So hopefully I will meet you with a new chapter every Saturday.
> 
> I really really want to thank all the people that have been leaving me encouraging comments. I read them all and they really do make me feel so happy. You guys have been a huge reason for why I have been able to keep writing this even though my classwork this semester has been insane. I am very grateful to you all... I know that there are a lot of grammar errors and typos and yet you all still patiently read and leave me such positive comments....I wanted to reply to all your messages today but ao3 is acting up and not letting my replies be sent. I am sorry but I will reply to all your messages the moment the site is back to normal. But still thank you so much for loving my fic.
> 
> And this goes for all the people who have been leaving kudos as well. Never in my dream did I imagine that a fic I wrote would have 700 kudos... This is just so surreal to me. I love you all so much

"So your mom and dad are coming back this week...aren't you excited," Minhyuk asked. For once both him and Wonho were awake and about at a reasonable hour o have breakfast together. 

"What do you think?" Wonho asked. 

"I think you enjoy doing unholy things to your boyfriend way too much," said Minhyuk and Wonho chocked on his cereals. 

"I-He...why are we talking about him and my parents in the same conversation," Wonho wheezed. 

"Because I know that the lack of enthusiasm in your face is because you don't want to be away from that boy, is the sex that good?" Minhyuk asked. 

"It's not all about the sex, you know," said Wonho. 

"Yeah right," Minhyuk replied. 

"I love him hyung and I love spending time with him. Of course I enjoy the physical aspect of our relationship but I would be just as happy going to sleep cuddling him every night," Wonho said passionatly. 

Minhyuk was silent for a minute, "And he loves you back? Did you say it to each other yet?" he asked. 

"Yes," said Wonho with a tiny smile. 

"What about when you go back to college? Do you think you guys are up for the long distance?"

"I will come home every weekend if I have to, but I won't let him go hyung. I love him too much for that," said Wonho, "and this is exactly why I want you to ask my parents let me stay here for a bit longer."

"What?"

"Changkyun's parents are going away and this might be our only chance at having a few days to just ourselves. I will be leaving soon but I want us to at least have nice memories of this vacation. The past few weeks I haven't even been able to see him outside of my bed room because he was grounded," said Wonho. 

"But your mom-" Minhyuk began. 

"She will listen to you, I know you can come up with a convincing excuse. I swear I will owe you forever if you do this for me," said Wonho. 

Minhyuk looked at the earnest expression on Wonho's face, "aish.... Stop giving me that puppy dog look. I will do it, happy?"

Wonho was out of his seat and enveloping Minhyuk in a bone crushing hug within a second, "You are the best!" he said.

"I know, I know...," Minhyuk said jovially before sobering up, "You are really lucky to have found love so young," he said once Wonho was back in his seat. 

"You will find it too hyung," said Wonho. 

Minhyuk scoffed, "Nah... I don't think that and all is meant for me."

"Why would you say that? Who wouldn't love you hyung? You are amazing!" said Wonho. 

"Honestly, I am not. I am a mess and you know it...I am the slut," he said. 

"Minhyu-"

"What I am saying is...you found love so young, just don't let it go alright?"

"What's wrong hyung? I thought you were happy with that Joshua guy," said Wonho. 

"Yeah he is a great guy...very witty," said Minhyuk. 

"Why do I feel like something is wrong? What happened hyung? Did he hurt you?" asked Wonho. 

"No, no...its me who is to blame. I guess I just attract those kind of people," said Minhyuk. 

"What are you talking about hyung?" What kind of people?"

"Joshua is married, Wonho. I always fall for the 'straight' married ones," said Minhyuk. 

"Hyung-," 

"At least this guy was more upfront than the last one... He was even willing to pay me for my services,  would you believe that!" said Minhyuk with a bitter smile. 

"I am gonna fucking murder that asshole," Wonho said rising from his seat. 

"No...what are you doing. Sit down there," Minhyuk said, taking Wonho's hand. 

"But-tell me you did something? Did you at least slap his face?"

"I punched him in the face. Don't worry... I still know to fight my own battles," said Minhyuk. 

"He deserves far more... How dare he-, wait till Mom finds out," said Wonho. 

"Nobody is finding out anything. I punched him and that story is over there now," said Minhyuk. 

"But hyung-" 

"It's my fault as well... I acted tkk naively despite my prior experiences, " said Minhyuk. 

"No way is this your fault hyung!" Wonho insisted. 

Minhyuk sighed, "Let it be...he is gone anyway. Legs discuss happier things. Like where you are gonna take Changkyun for this date you are planning."

"But-"

"Nope... I don't want to talk about this again Wonho. And don't even think about breathing a word to your mom."

Wonho sighed. All he wanted to do now was to go find Joshua and make him a personal punching bag. Minhyuk deserved so much more... He deserved to be loved and adored more than anyone else and Wonho desperately wished that he would find a good man. Maybe Changkyun was not too off with his plan to bring Hyungwon and Minhyuk together. A calm man like Hyungwon was the perfect balance for the beautiful chaos that was Minhyuk. Maybe he should help Changkyun with his plan, Wonho mused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
